Finding a Mate
by SpencerandHotchlover
Summary: Dave Rossi and Aaron Hotchner have been searching for their third mate for several centuries, will they ever find them? When they finally locate Spencer Reid will Dave and Aaron have trouble convincing him that he has a very special future awaiting him or will they fail? M/M
1. Chapter 1

Finding a Mate

Part 1

I came up with this idea during a dream. I was more than three-quarters asleep when this idea just popped into my head and seemed to almost write itself. I used to watch Highlander in the 90s until they killed off Richie Ryan. I stopped, watching after that but that doesn't mean I don't still love the older episodes. I came up with an idea of a race of immortals that are secret just like in Highlander, but there my idea varies from the show, although there are some similarities. I hope you enjoy, what I have written here and I would love to hear from you and while I don't mind criticism I do not appreciate being told never to write again by someone that just can't appreciate a story no matter how good or bad they thought it to be. The email I got was so offensive I stopped writing for a long time but finally decided that what one person thought didn't matter. If anyone needs reminding, this is fantasy, fanfiction, in other words, it is up to the imagination of the author. I welcome your reviews and hope I get many of them.

SpencerandHotchlover

"Have we found our third mate at last?" a man known as Aaron asked the other man who was known as Dave quietly.

"We shall see," Dave said, his voice calm, not letting his partner of over eight hundred years know of the million butterflies he seemed to have developed in his belly. He also made sure to keep his body language relaxed, so Aaron would not know how nervous he really was.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, Aaron knew him to well, because they had met and been together for centuries after all. This was soon proved when Aaron shot him a knowing look, but said nothing.

The two of them walked calmly across the college campus of Florida International University that was located in Miami. They had been tracking their target for sometime now, but Spencer Reid had moved from his home city of Las Vegas Nevada to go to college and both Aaron and Dave had figured that he would return after that. They had waited patiently to receive word back from their agents that the man they knew was their final mate had returned. It had never happened and so they'd had to follow a very cold trail. The two of them admitted to each other that they had miscalculated, as they had thought that Spencer was sure to return to his hometown after his education was completed, as after all most college students did. They had since learned that his childhood hadn't exactly been happy, as it had been one with a father who basically ignored his son and a very ill mother. Both Dave and Aaron were furious at the father for leaving his only son to his own devices and to take care of his mentally ill mother while he went to school. However, that could be dealt with at a later date, but now it was more important that they introduce themselves to their third mate, whom they had been waiting 800 years to meet.

The two of them had always known that they would not be complete without the third person that was supposed to be a part of their relationship, as had been predicted by a very powerful seer.

Dave was the oldest of them, by a considerable amount and he had started looking for his two mates traveling the world when he was about 100. He had finally discovered Aaron living in the Netherlands out in the country and he already had a family of his own. He wasn't happy though, that was plain to Dave from the first, so he had prepared a ruse so he could introduce himself to Aaron.

Aaron had been immediately attracted, Dave had seen, as he was good at reading body language, but then he'd had hundreds of years practice at it. However, Aaron had been determined to stay with his family as he had a lot of small children and it was them that he had wanted to stay for and not for his wife. He was afraid that his children would be mistreated if he wasn't there as his wife was a shrew, which was just an old fashioned word for stone cold bitch.

Dave could definitely sympathize, so he had arranged with Aaron's permission an accident for the wife, one that would never be traced back to him or Aaron. Aaron seemed relieved to be rid of her, though he worried for his children.

The two of them together had watched over the children for awhile to make sure they were taken care of and they had been taken in by a relative of his wife's and they were treated well and that was enough to satisfy his mate.

Dave knew that Aaron would miss his children, but the attraction between them was so strong that their connection was undeniable and his mate was an intelligent man, far more intelligent than most people of his time, so he knew that he would never be happy without Dave by his side.

Once the wife was out of the way and his children were settled if grief-stricken to lose both their parents, Aaron had consented eagerly to complete the bond that they shared.

The first time that Dave had slid into his mate and released his seed had been earthshattering and it had only gotten better since. Once Dave had released to seed into his mate's body the bond between him and Aaron began to form right there the only way to complete the rest of the bond was for the two of them to keep having sex at least once a day for two years.

Aaron of course, had been understandably nervous as he had never made love to another man before, but Dave had encouraged him, so that he got over his nervousness quickly.

Once that was done Dave told Aaron that they had another mate and once they found their third both of them would finally be complete.

Aaron had struggled with the concept of having two different lovers at the same time, because it just wasn't done, but then neither was having sex with another man. Aaron had come to accept it over time though and was now eagerly anticipating finding their third and final partner.

Dave led the way to the administrative office and Aaron didn't comment, because he knew exactly what his partner was doing.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked the secretary who looked both men up and down subtly and thought that she would love to take a big juicy bite out of both of them, as they were two of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on. Both Dave and Aaron just oozed sexuality and also power just from the way they moved.

"Yes, we need to speak to Dr. Spencer Reid," Dave said with a smile that went straight to the secretary's core and gave her an extremely hormonal reaction and she knew that handsome man was aware of it to.

Aaron mentally shook his head in amusement, as he watched this knowing that Dave could charm the birds out of trees or even a predator that was about to eat him or at least attack him. Aaron had since learned it was just part of being Immortal, or at least extremely confident in your own abilities to get out of almost any situation, that kind of cocky assuredness.

Not much could really hurt them. Oh, they could be injured easily enough just like any mortal, but it healed quickly, even broken bones. Of course, there were also ways to kill them permanently dead, but only if you knew what you were doing.

Aaron had become Immortal by agreeing to have sex with Dave that first time or at least that had started the process and the same thing would happen to their third partner, but only if he consented. Dave was big on free will and had told Aaron on numerous occasions that their third mate Spencer Reid would have to consent to be with them both on his own.

That didn't mean that they couldn't wine, dine and romance him though if necessary, Aaron knew. Aaron also knew that Dave was very anxious that their third partner would reject them out of hand and not even give them a chance to do any of the things they wanted to do to convince him to join them like take him out to dinner. To tell the truth he was kind of anxious himself because he knew very well that their third partner might very well be completely straight or at least believe he was. If they were told to go away and not come back Aaron knew that Dave would obey, but he'd be unhappy about it and so would he.

"He's in class right now. Would you gentlemen, care to make an appointment," The secretary asked.

"That will be just fine," Dave said with a charming smile for what they had to say was for Spencer's ears alone with no witnesses.

"He has a slot at 1 o'clock," the secretary said checking Dr. Reid's schedule.

"That sounds just fine, if you could just pencil us in," Dave said.

"Can I ask the nature of your business?" the secretary asked.

"Let's just say we have a business proposition," Dave said refusing to divulge the nature of the business.

"Will you need directions to his office?" The secretary asked knowing she wasn't going to get anymore out of either man when it came to the nature of their business where it concerned the professor. It was not any of her business anyway, even if she tended to be rather protective of that particular man, as he just seemed to need it

"That would be appreciated," Aaron said speaking for the first time with a charming grin of his own that again metaphorically turned the secretary into a puddle of goo.

Both these men have such lovely sensual voices I could just listen to them all day, the secretary thought. And the fact that both of them were extremely handsome doesn't hurt either.

The secretary gave the two men directions and they nodded.

"Thank you very much for your assistance," Dave said with a smile.

"You're quite welcome," The secretary said. "I certainly hope that your business with Dr. Reid is successful."

"So do we," Aaron commented, as he and Dave walked casually out of the office, with the directions written down and in Aaron's pocket

The secretary washed them leave longingly, knowing that she was nowhere in those two men's league.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"Well, you certainly charmed the socks off her," Aaron said in amusement once they were relatively alone out in front of the school.

"Too easy," Dave said casually waving away his mate's compliment. "Now let's only hope it's as easy when we talk to Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Aaron said thoughtfully, with his eyes focused in the distance, as he gazed at all the students walking to their classes. "I know it's very possible that our third mate will reject us out of hand and I too am hoping that doesn't happen. We might very well have to romance him, make him fall in love with us. For me the choice was easy, but that might not be true for him."

"Yeah, I remember when I finally found you," Dave said snorting amusement. "You were unhappy in your marriage, because your wife was a bitch, though I'm aware that wasn't a term that was used so long ago. It wasn't your wife's death that you objected to, but you wanted to make sure your children were taken care of which I could understand."

"Yeah, those were the days," Aaron said reminiscently. "I had always had urges I didn't understand, probably because having sex with another man was absolutely taboo, so it never even occurred to me that I might be interested in my own-sex. I married Marilyn at my parents urgings, mostly my father's and I was unhappy almost from the first. I remember actually hoping that she died in childbirth, as unworthy as that is of me, but she never did."

"Personally, I don't consider it so after all she put you through," Dave snorted. "I was watching you for some time as you know and I know how unhappy you were. I just knew that I wouldn't have any trouble convincing you to be mine and that soon proved true."

"Well, you solved that problem quite handily," Aaron said with deep affection in his tone.

"It was easy to arrange a little accident for her," Dave said causally, not against murdering someone who deserved it and Marilyn Aaron's wife certainly had. "Of course, back then there was minimal technology, which meant no security cameras or people with phones that could take a picture. Nowadays, if I had to kill someone for whatever reason I'd have to be very careful about it, since there're cameras everywhere."

"I think you meant to say we have to be very careful about it," Aaron corrected. "You know I always back you one hundred percent and if you do have to kill someone that threatens our family then I would help you."

"I stand corrected," Dave smiled already knowing that Aaron would back him 100%, as mostly they agreed on actions to be taken depending on the situation.

"Yes, you do. Both of us were born in a very violent time even if you're considerably older. I had been wanting to kill Marilyn for years, as she really was a stone cold bitch, as you're well aware of. I didn't though, because I would have been the first suspect, but you made sure I had an alibi. It was much easier to get away with murder back then, just by making it look like an accident," Aaron said with casual amusement. He didn't miss his former wife Marilyn at all, as she really had been a first-class shrew, but he had to admit he did miss his children, even though they were long dead, but it was likely they had many descendents. "I'm only glad that she wasn't pregnant at the time because we did have 14 children after all, which meant that she was extremely fertile for a woman of her time and we had only been married about 17 years. As much as I detested Marilyn I adored my offspring."

"Believe me, I'm well aware of how much you hated her guts," Dave said, chuckling in amusement.

"Oh, I didn't just hate her guts I hated the very atoms that made up her guts," Aaron said cheerfully. "However, I was the chief's son and therefore, I had to obey my father if I didn't want to risk being disowned and thrown out of my home. Other men had been thrown out due to less serious offenses then refusing to marry someone that they didn't particularly care for. I wasn't going to take the risk, because I had plenty of other brothers that would have been happy to take my spot as chief when my father died."

"That happened anyway," Dave said and Aaron nodded.

"Yes, I know, but at the time I didn't have anything else to live for, except for becoming chief, and since the men back then tended to die so early in their lives compared to today it was very likely I'd be chief in a few years. Hell, very few of them lived to be 50 much less older than that, but unfortunately, my father was one of them, " Aaron said. "Many men died by the time they were 30 or 35 due to poor nutrition, poor health, poor sanitation and so many other things, even if I wasn't aware back then that's what caused so many people to die so young."

"Too true," Dave agreed easily. "Luckily, things have now improved a great deal once the humans finally figured out that sanitation mattered and so did nutrition."

"Also exercise," Aaron said and Dave nodded at that because it was true.

"That doesn't matter so much for us, because we are not going to die due to lack of exercise or poor nutrition, but it certainly does for other people. Still, exercising helps maintain our bodies, so we don't become overweight, since we may not be mortal, but we can still gain weight as we do eat."

"Yeah, I know," Aaron said grinning at Dave. "I certainly appreciate that you put in the effort to maintain your body, the one you had when we first met. I certainly wouldn't love you any less if you happened to start to gain weight, but still..."

"I understand what you mean," Dave said gently, as he ran a hand up and down Aaron bare arm, thinking that the short sleeved polo shirt fit his mate like a glove and he certainly appreciated the view. "You do things for those you love so much, more than you will for anybody else, except yourself. I exercise so much not only for you, but for myself as well as that way I can eat what I want without having to worry too much about gaining weight."

"Exercising is a lot easier nowadays though with the modern exercise equipment," Aaron said by way of agreement.

"Yeah, definitely," Dave said. "It was a lot harder to maintain my weight back before things like treadmills and elliptical machines or even free weights existed."

The two of them had exercise equipment, top-of-the-line, at every single house or castle or mansion they owned and of course, it had to be replaced every few years when something new came out, as equipment wore out if used often and the two of them definitely did at whatever house they were living in at the time.

People who knew this, which were very few, might ask about the expense involved and both men would wave that person off without answering or change the subject and most people came to the conclusion that the two men could afford to have top-of-the-line exercise equipment at all their properties, even though such machines were hundreds of dollars apiece, sometimes even more.

Mostly the two of them lived pretty quietly, because for one thing they were basically Immortal, so it wouldn't do to call attention to themselves. The fact that Immortals even existed must remain a deep dark secret, except for those who were also Immortal and a very few trustworthy mortals.

If most normal people found out about the fact that Immortal people actually existed, well, they would be hounded and the governments of the world might try to replicate it, capture some of their kind and do experiments on them. No, it was best if the world never knew that people who lived almost forever even existed. Besides, tens of thousands of mortal deaths would result from the various governments determination to capture one of their kind, because they looked perfectly normal and only the fact that they didn't age past a certain point and healed rapidly from any injury marked them as Immortal.

Aaron for instance had stopped aging when he started having sex on a regular basis with Dave, as Dave's semen carried his powerful genetics, energy and lifeforce, which became a part of Aaron over time. Within a year Aaron's body aging process had slowed considerably and then after two it had stopped completely. If Aaron had decided that he and Dave didn't belong together before those two years were complete, then he still would've aged, albeit at a much slower than normal pace, but he would have eventually died, even if that was 500 years later. Now though Aaron was completely Immortal and had been for 821 years and the connection that had begun to be forged the first time they'd had sex was now as strong and thick as an iron cable, absolutely unbreakable.

"As fun as this trip down memory lane is, it's about time to meet Dr. Reid in his office and we don't want to be late, as that wouldn't make a very good first impression," Dave said rising from the bench he was sitting on.

"No, it wouldn't," Aaron said suddenly serious and also anxious and a little nervous as well something he almost never was.

"I know you're anxious, so am I, as this is very important," Dave said and Aaron looked to see the worry on his face, which was smoothed away a few seconds later. "This meeting is probably the most important that we will ever undertake. From all we can find out about him, through our agents and a little judicious hacking Spencer Reid is very logical and scientific. I doubt very much he believes in things, such as Immortals, because it sounds straight out of a fantasy novel. I'm not claiming he won't feel an attraction to both of us, because of course he will, just like you did when I finally located you."

"But for all we know he's perfectly happy in his job as a professor of physics," Aaron said understanding Dave's fears. "He might even have a steady girlfriend or a boyfriend that he won't want to give up. Hell, he might even be on the verge of proposing or feels his significant other is."

"If he is truly happy with his life we will not interfere," Dave commanded. "It will be a dark day indeed if we lose our third mate, but we can't force him, because he'll only be unhappy if we did, connection or not. No, he has to go into a relationship with both of us with all the information we can give him and with his eyes open. We have to be completely honest, no keeping things from him because he'll be rightfully furious with us if he discovers we did and that will only make it hard to get him to agree to an equal three way relationship. Alright, he might not agree anyway, since three way relationships aren't exactly the norm, but still I feel very strongly we have to be completely forthright with him."

"Yes, I completely agree," Aaron said calmly nodding. "From all reports he is a genius and it's very likely he can pick up a lie or even a half-truth no matter how subtle."

"Good, I'm glad we agree," Dave said, as he strode towards the building that housed the physic classes and also the professors offices.

"I read the same information you did and likely picked up the same impressions," Aaron reminded Dave unoffended. This high-handed manner of Dave's was quite normal, but usually it was just when he was distracted or anxious. As Dave had said this was a very important meeting, likely the most important they'd ever go to, so they wanted to make a good impression, which meant being on the same page.

"Yeah, you did," Dave said. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Aaron said calmly. "I'm nervous and anxious to and not ashamed to admit it, to you at least. You were right when you said that this meeting is probably the most important one we'll ever have, so we need to make sure we do this right. I know I was against us having a third partner back when you first told me, but now I'm eager as you are."

"I understood your reservations," Dave said quietly placing a gentle hand on Aaron's arm, that was not precisely sexual in nature, but still very intimate. The two of them walked briskly towards the physics building. "When you were born having a threesome much less with two men just wasn't done. In fact, it could have been downright dangerous and gotten you stoned or at least chased out of the village as an undesirable. Being chased out of your home at that point without supplies and only the clothes on your back would likely have been a death sentence in itself, so yes, I definitely understood your reservations. Even today threesomes are not exactly normal, though I know some people go for that sort of thing, but if they do they're considered deviant at best. Most people though just play at that sort of thing and it isn't serious. They do it for the adventure of it."

"Yes, I know," Aaron said in quiet amusement, as Dave wasn't telling him anything that they hadn't already discussed quite extensively before they had even left Bavaria where they were currently living. However, he knew this was a way for Dave to lessen his anxiety at least a little and also repeat vital information to remind both of them what they had discussed.

Both men fell silent as they entered the physics building, as they didn't want their conversation overheard.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," Spencer said shaking both men's hands cordially. He didn't let his expression change by a hair, though not without difficulty, but internally he thought that this David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner were two of the most handsome specimens of manhood that he had ever seen. Unfortunately, it was clear from the way they interacted that they were already heavily involved and been together for a long time. He didn't usually go for men with so much hair on their faces, but for some reason he was strongly attracted to the David Rossi, who had a goatee and mustache. Well, at least he didn't have sideburns, Spencer thought in amusement.

Oh well, it was too bad but he should've expected it. Who would want him, as anything but a temporary lover? He was plain and boring after all. This is what he had been told often up until he was ten, by his father who had then left the family, and also by the bullies that had used to beat him up on a regular basis, so was it any wonder he believed it.

Spencer wasn't aware at that time that, the two men now sitting in front of his desk were about to make him an offer he couldn't refuse.

"So what can I do for you gentlemen?" Spencer asked finally after the three of them had studied each other. He tried his best to ignore the attraction he felt for both men, as it was much stronger than he had ever felt for any other man. It was almost as if his libido was literally tearing itself apart, because he felt as if he was being pulled in two different directions. Spencer tried to appear calm, but he had definitely noticed that he was being pulled quite literally in the two men's direction, not physically, but mentally and emotionally and it was nearly a physical force. He kept telling himself that he didn't have a chance with either one of them, because they were obviously heavily involved with each other. This is what caused him to feel as if he was being pulled in two different directions as he refused to give into his libido that was insisting that these two men were attracted to him and that they would be perfect together. Spencer had never even thought about doing a threesome before and even if he had he never would have had the courage to actually ask two men to try such a thing. He had dated very little actually, though he was certainly no virgin, but he usually took care of his own needs.

"What we have to say is going to be hard to believe, nearly impossible actually," Dave began.

"But we request you listen to us without interruption until we are done," Aaron finished.

Well, that was some start, as not only were the two of them being extremely mysterious the two men must've been together for a long time, because they were able to finish each other's sentences Spencer thought in quiet amusement.

"Alright then, why don't you tell me why you requested a meeting?" Spencer said.

Dave and Aaron shared a look and a message seemed to pass between them, one that Spencer couldn't decipher.

"It's like this," Dave began, then went on to tell Spencer a fantastic story about Immortals, mates and bonds, with Aaron adding his own side story in bits and pieces.

"Alright, what you're telling me is impossible," Spencer told the two men, as calmly as possible, though a huge part of him yearned to believe the story. "If this is some kind of practical joke, well, I'm going to find out who thought it up and give them a piece of my mind. Either that or both of you have escaped from the loony bin, because what you told me about Immortals mates and bonds...well...it just isn't possible. There is no possible way that I could be this third mate you were telling me about. No possible way. Besides, Immortals don't exist, as it is scientifically impossible," Spencer repeated shaking his head in denial.

Spencer didn't say so, but he hoped the story was true, because he wanted the two men with a kind of desperate need that he didn't really understand, as his libido had never reacted so strongly to anybody else.

Both Dave and Aaron looked at each other and a message passed between them again.

"We figured you would react that way so why don't you give us a chance to prove it," Aaron suggested calmly.

"What are you suggesting?" Spencer asked with a raised skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, why don't you hand us that letter opener on your desk," Dave suggested having noticed it as soon as he entered Spencer's office, as his observant eyes missed nothing.

Spencer looked at the letter opener which was pretty sharp skeptically, but handed it to Dave anyway already suspecting what he was about to do.

He watched Dave like a hawk, as he took the letter opener from Spencer's hand making sure to brush his fingers over the other man's knuckles. He did this deliberately for he wanted Spencer to feel his touch, in a gesture that was much more intimate than a handshake

Spencer didn't quite gasp, he managed to contain it, but his unreadable expression shifted a little which pleased Dave no end, because it told him that Spencer was affected by his touch.

Aaron watched this with quiet amusement, but no little anxiety, well concealed for he knew what Dave was doing. The goal was to touch Spencer as much as possible, so that he wouldn't be able to deny his attraction to them, subtle a little gestures that were designed to keep Spencer in a state of constant, low grade arousal. Sometime just being physically attracted without the touch wasn't enough, especially for someone like Spencer who had been born in the modern era and wasn't the type to believe in the mystical and the magical. Yes, a lot of people would ask somebody out on a date if they were strongly physically attracted to them, but neither he nor Dave believed that Spencer was that type. No, Spencer was the type that would deny the attraction, especially since he was likely able to tell that he and Dave were involved and had been for years, as it would be obvious to anybody who was the least bit observant.

Spencer watched closely, as Dave cut a wide gash across his palm, not even flinching at the pain it caused and took out his handkerchief to help stem the flow of blood, so that it didn't get on anything.

"Why in hell did you do that? You're going to have to get that seen to," Spencer almost shouted, but then watched in amazement as Dave lifted the handkerchief.

What the...?" Spencer almost shouted before he caught himself and calmed down, as he didn't want anybody coming in here to find out what was going on. "Impossible!"

"So you say, and yet you saw it with your own eyes," Dave said his amusement well hidden, as it wouldn't do too offend the man that he was already beginning to love.

"I must be hallucinating," Spencer figured flatly.

"And what could possibly cause you to hallucinate?" Aaron asked. "You're not taking any drugs that would cause that reaction and you also don't have a high fever, which can also cause you to hallucinate."

"Perhaps, you and Mr. Rossi brought something with you that's caused me to see a cut on his hand that then it healed within a few seconds," Spencer nearly accused them, looking suddenly desperate to believe that explanation.

"There is nothing that could cause you to see a specific illusion not even brainwashing, although I suppose if someone had held you captive for a long time it would be possible," Dave said. "Usually if you hallucinate you hallucinate about things out of your childhood or other things that you've experienced yourself, something I suspect you already know, but your logical brain is trying to come up with an explanation for what you saw."

"Yes, I do know," Spencer admitted, as he stared at Dave's hand, which was still bloody, but there was no wound or even a scar in sight and Dave's handkerchief was soaked in blood and turned a reddish brown as it dried.

"We can give you a further demonstration if you like, but not here," Aaron said gesturing at Spencer's office. "It's too public we need somewhere with more privacy."

Spencer stared at Aaron then switched his gaze to Dave seeming to be seriously thinking about the unspoken message.

His libido was urging him to go for it while he's brain said that what he had seen was not possible. Finally his libido won, for the moment anyway.

"Alright, fine, I have another class in about 10 minutes. If you want to wait around, I'll lead you to my apartment afterwards as that's my last class of the day," Spencer finally decided. "I'll meet you at the front of the school when it is over. Be prepared to prove to me that what you told me is true, because I still think the hand healing was some kind of trick. Just fair warning, I don't give second chances to people who I feel have tried to make a fool of me, as I simply don't have time for a jokesters or pranksters nor the inclination to put up with them."

What he didn't say was that he'd had enough of pranks in high school as those doing the pranking were often cruel to the recipient and unfortunately, he'd been a favorite target. As a professor he tried to discourage bullying, pranking or hazing someone else, but he was not always successful.

"Alright," Dave answered immediately understanding Spencer's point of view very well. Their third and final mate was apparently a pretty serious individual, but then Dave suspected that he had a less serious side that he and Aaron could bring out if given enough time. He also suspected that nobody saw the less serious side very often not unless Spencer felt completely comfortable with the people he was with.

"Alright then, I'm sure you gentlemen can find your way out, because I have a class to teach," Spencer said, watching as the two men rose as one and headed for the door, without a word, but with purpose and determination in their steps.

Spencer watched them go with a very thoughtful look on his face

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"So how do you want to handle this?" Aaron asked Dave, as the two sat in the shade of a tree on a bench. Dave had washed his hand in the closest bathroom and thrown away his ruined handkerchief. There was now absolutely no sign that he had ever slashed his hand so deeply at all.

"I think we're going to have to do something that he'll believe whether or not he wants to, something that he can't deny. Something that his seemingly logical brain can't come up with an explanation for," Dave said thoughtfully his voice quiet, as he didn't want any of the students or professors to overhear him. "I don't think any little cuts like I did across my palm are going to convince him that he's not hallucinating or imagining things."

"That wasn't a little cut, but still I understand what you mean," Aaron said thoughtfully, his voice also soft. "We're going to have to do something dramatic, something that his brain might have trouble accepting, but it has to be done. As you said we need to do something that his brain can't come up with an explanation for, but that he can't deny on a logical basis alone."

"One of us is going to have to remove our shirt at least and cut ourselves across the chest, as deep as we can go without hitting a bone or anything else important. It will only be a superficial gash to us, one that will heal in less then five minutes, although such an injury would put a normal person in the hospital to get stitches and likely a blood transfusion."

"I suppose I'll volunteer, since you did the demonstration last time," Aaron said. "We need Spencer to believe that both of us are basically Immortal. Yes, we can be killed, but that's extremely difficult at best, so I suppose it's kind of a limited Immortality."

"It doesn't matter," Dave shrugged. "We still basically live forever so long as we don't get caught in an explosion for example and even then it's possible to live through that, although we can lose limbs."

"I seriously hope that never happens to either one of us because they can't be reattached," Aaron said shuddering at the possibility.

"Yes, but so long as they are not completely severed they will heal so long as somebody positions them again properly. Believe me, such an ability does come in very useful, even if an arm or a leg is only hanging by a string or a tendon."

"You've actually seen this occur?" Aaron asked.

"A few times," Dave admitted comfortably. "It's never actually happened to me mind you, but to other people who are like us, ones I've known since I was a boy. It's amazing to watch really, as I saw a healer reposition the leg of a friend of mine. I kind of grew up with him and was with him when he nearly lost his leg in a sword fight. Jeremiah always was rather foolish and hotheaded."

"So you grew up together and you were with him when I'm assuming he was challenged and he accepted," Aaron said and Dave nodded.

"He was a extremely drunk when he did and unfortunately, he's always been more hotheaded and has a shorter temper when he is," Dave sighed, as memories of Jeremiah flowed over him. "Usually he was pretty decent with a sword, but not when he was as drunk as..."

"A skunk," Aaron suggested.

"I suppose so," Dave finally agreed. "In any case, he was impaired in every possible way, mentally physically, emotionally..."

"He was lucky to survive," Aaron said and Dave nodded in complete agreement

"He definitely was," Dave agreed.

"How come I've never met him?" Aaron asked.

"I haven't seen him in probably nine hundred years at least," Dave said. "Believe me, I would've introduced you long before now if it had been possible. For all I know he might very well be dead, for he always was careless with his own life. I think he believed that his Immortality would protect him and me or anyone else trying to warn him that we could still be killed if we weren't careful went in one ear and right out the other."

"He sounds incredibly..." Aaron's voice trailed off.

"I know what you're thinking and no, he wasn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination, but he didn't often use his intelligence," Dave said finishing Aaron's thought easily, not in the least offended. "He was just reckless and careless and passionate, not a good combination for anybody, whether Immortal or mortal, but especially if you never learn to tame those instincts. He never thought about his actions or how they would affect other people and as far as I know he never learned to temper his impulsiveness. I often tried to tell him that we might be harder to kill then mortals, but we could still die, just as they could, but he never listened, not once. In any case, we lost contact a very long time ago as back centuries ago there were no phones or computers or the Internet. Really, there was no way to even send a letter or if you did it was extremely slow and it was only possible if you knew that person's location and they hadn't moved on in the meantime."

Yeah, it is much easier to keep in contact nowadays," Aaron agreed.

"Definitely," Dave said. "We can just pick up the phone wherever we are and talk to somebody on the other end, although I don't like to talk about anything confidential since phones can be tapped, listened in on and the calls traced. I know there's no reason for anybody to listen in on our conversation, but you never know."

"It doesn't hurt to be cautious," Aaron said. "No, nobody has any reason to tap our phones, even if they knew we existed, since we live pretty quietly. On the other hand though, both of us have made enemies over the centuries and who knows what they're up to."

"Yes, that's true," Dave said quietly, as he watched all the students walking hurriedly towards their classes. "Neither one of us set out to make enemies, but some people just take offense easily and can hold a grudge forever, which includes our kind. We're basically human after all just with the added ability to live for centuries. Well, today is not a day for thinking about old grudges, because if my timing is right Spencer should be coming out any minute now."

Just as Dave spoke the words, Spencer came out the front door and looked around for the two of them.

"Well, I see you're still hanging around," Spencer said sounding rather surprised.

"You sound rather surprised at that," Aaron said with a little smile.

Spencer shrugged looking a little embarrassed. "I am actually, as I figured that the two you would be gone by the time I finished with my last class of the day."

Spencer didn't say what he was actually thinking and that he figured that it was a practical joke just as he had suggested to the two men he was now talking with and that once they'd realized they hadn't conned him they would vanish into the wind. He had been rather distracted during his lecture as his mind puzzled over what he was sure he'd seen, though none of the students had seemed to notice thank goodness.

"You still think it was a practical joke then," Dave said.

"If it is it's a rather elaborate one and I definitely don't understand the punchline or the reason behind it," Spencer admitted candidly.

"Why don't you give us a chance to prove that it wasn't a prank, just like we suggested in your office," Dave suggested.

"Alright," Spencer agreed. "I suppose you deserve at least that much consideration, since you didn't disappear the second we separated."

Like that was going to happen, Aaron snorted mentally. The two of them weren't going anywhere until Spencer ordered them out of his life and he had to absolutely mean it for him and Dave to comply. It couldn't just be said in anger, without any real meaning behind the words, because he and Dave would stick around if that happened. Until Spencer calmed down actually, so that the three of them could talk about the subject rationally. On the other hand, he could also see it from Spencer's point of view and couldn't blame him for thinking that he was part of a practical joke.

"Let's head out then," Aaron suggested. "We'll follow you to your apartment, but perhaps, you had better give us the address just in case we get stuck in traffic."

"That's a good idea," Spencer agreed easily and gave the two men his address without arguing.

"We'll meet you there," Dave said.

"Alright," Spencer agreed, heading for his car.

Aaron and Dave watched him go as Spencer walked casually towards the parking lot.

"Well, let's go prove we are what we say," Dave suggested, with a humorous twinkle in his eyes.

"Let's hope that Spencer isn't one that faints at the sight of a lot of blood, as many people do," said Aaron, as the two headed for their own rented vehicle.

"That is a possibility I hadn't considered," Dave said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I suppose we'll see."

Aaron said nothing just walked beside the man that had been his lover, his partner, his equal in every way for over 800 years now. He had hope for the first time that getting Spencer to join the two of them as their lover and equal would not be as hard as it had seemed at first.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Alright, you said you could prove to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are what you say," Spencer said, as soon as the three of them had into his apartment. "You'll have to forgive the mess I don't often have company."

Dave and Aaron looked around in interest and saw books absolutely everywhere, laying on every surface and crammed into numerous bookcases that were on every wall.

There were nice comfortable leather chairs in one section where both Dave and Aaron could imagine Spencer curled up reading a good book. There was also a coffee table that was absolutely covered in books and newspapers and it was all arranged so that Spencer didn't have to go to far from his chair to get the book that was laying on the table. There was even a little side table that both men assumed were for snacks or a drink, since it was one of the few areas they could see that was basically clear except for a lamp.

"Well, I see you are a bibliophile of the first-order," Dave said his amusement clear, as he was a bit of one as well and while Aaron also liked to read he wasn't as bad as he was.

"I like books," Spencer shrugged unoffended.

Books don't tease or bully or push you onto the floor to be trampled on or your head in the toilet, Spencer thought but didn't say.

In that statement both men took it to mean that this was one of Spencer's few ways to get lost in a different world when he was lonely, which was likely most of the time. They figured that it was a habit he had picked up in childhood and it had likely become somewhat of an obsession, as he grew older.

This was probably the way that Spencer ignored his loneliness, but such props would only work for so long and both men were well aware of this. Both men knew that Spencer was just on the shy side of 40, though he didn't look more than 30 at the very most as he had a young face, with intelligent golden brown eyes, but really 40 wasn't very old anymore as Spencer could live another 50 or 60 years, if he remained mortal. However, if Spencer agreed to be their partner, having sex on a regular basis with them for two years would make him Immortal as well, but convincing Spencer to take that first step was likely going to be very difficult at best.

Both Dave and Aaron figured that once Spencer had sex with both of them for the first time he would be hooked, but convincing him to take that step was likely going to be a problem.

Dave for example had been incredibly lonely before he had finally found Aaron, as having sex with different women or men for that matter got to be old after 1000 years. Once he had finally found his first mate he had become happier, although he well knew that a major part of him was still missing and over time Aaron had come to realize this as well. It had just taken time for Aaron to be shed of some things that he had learned in childhood were wrong. Liking another man in a sexual way was considered absolutely taboo back when Dave and Aaron had been born, at least among the mortals, but today it was more accepted than it had been, even 100 years ago. You weren't as likely to get lynched if two men acted like a couple in public in what was now the 21st century.

Of course, a lot of people still disapproved of same-sex couples, but it wasn't as likely to turn into violence as it would have even 60 or 70 years ago. In any case, it was a change that had been a long time in coming at least 100 to 150 years.

"Alright, I suggest you put down some newspaper," Aaron suggested calmly.

"You wouldn't want to get blood all over your nice carpet after all," Dave added deadly serious.

Spencer looked a little shocked for a few seconds at what he had been told, but then complied without a word.

"How much newspaper do you want me to put it down?" Spencer asked finally, as he began to gather the papers that he'd read.

"Oh, about this much," Aaron said causally gesturing at his tall form and Spencer simply blinked him in shock.

"Are you telling me you're planning to stab yourself in the chest?" Spencer asked the shock evident in his eyes, voice and expression.

"Well, you wanted a demonstration that you couldn't refute," Dave said, "so this seemed like the best way. Don't worry so much it won't kill Aaron who is going to do the demonstration. He'll bleed for a few minutes, before it heals up."

"I'll need lots of water since it tends to dehydrate us," Aaron added.

"And also food to start to replace the lost blood," Dave added.

Spencer stared at the two men his expression unreadable, but once he saw they were serious he started putting down a lot of newspaper without a word.

"I shouldn't let you try this, I should call the police and have you locked up, you know. What you're suggesting is absolutely impossible," Spencer said, although there was uncertainty in his tone a rather unusual event for someone who usually knew what he was talking about.

"There are more things in heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in our philosophy," Dave suggested quoting Shakespeare.

"Hamlet act one scene five, lines 167 and 168," Spencer recited with barely a pause getting the message. "You're saying that what you're telling me is one of those things that aren't rational or logical, but that it exists all the same, but is hidden from most, if not all mortals."

"Exactly," Aaron said, pleased that Spencer had understood the point Dave was trying to make immediately after no more than a few seconds thought. He has even known the exact lines of the scene, which was pretty amazing, as most people only knew the act and the scene, not the exact lines.

Spencer continued to put the newspaper down without comment and then waited patiently.

Once the newspaper was spread out, Aaron untucked his shirt and pulled it over his head. He casually threw his shirt onto the leather chair that was nearby and Spencer tried his best not to stare at Aaron's naked chest. Not staring was extremely difficult at best, as was not drooling for Aaron Hotchner was a fine specimen of a man. His chest and shoulders were heavily muscled, which told Spencer that he likely worked out, as he didn't see any other way that Aaron could have gotten his broad shoulders or the muscles in his arms or his chest and stomach. His abs for example were a perfect six pack, nice and flat and Spencer had a hard time resisting running his hands over what looked like smooth skin, well mostly, if you discounted the fine black hairs that were growing all over his chest and stomach. Aaron wasn't exceptionally hairy, as it was just a fine dusting, but for some reason Spencer liked Aaron better for the black hairs on his chest and stomach, then if he had been completely hairless or overly so and he wasn't exactly sure why he felt that way. It also was clear that the hair led down to his groin, where Spencer knew they would be more plentiful and for some reason he couldn't wait to dive in. He had no idea where these feelings were coming from as he had certainly never had these kind of thoughts about the other men he had dated, but he could definitely see himself, submerging his penis into Aaron's body and Dave's as well. Both men were too attractive for their own good or at least they were for his libido.

"Here," Dave said, as he calmly handed Aaron a knife from Spencer's own kitchen. Spencer looked at Dave startled as he hadn't even realized that the other man had disappeared temporarily, which told him he hadn't been paying attention. No, he had been distracted by Aaron casually taking off his shirt and flinging it on the chair with perfect aim and then at staring at his naked chest, which was really something to see, as it made him almost literally salivate. It also made it harder to keep his suddenly overactive libido under control.

Aaron took the knife casually and held it by the hilt watching Spencer intensely, as if asking if he was ready. He didn't look at Dave at all, but then his partner knew exactly what he was about to do so he didn't need to.

"Go ahead," Spencer suggested.

Aaron nodded not speaking and quickly drew the knife all the way from his chest and down his belly, leaving a very deep laceration that normally would need to be stitched and also cleaned and sanitized. Aaron didn't even wince when he cut himself so deeply, simply did so without comment or complaint and held the knife loosely in his hand when he was done.

"My god!" Spencer exclaimed seeing how deeply Aaron had cut himself, but before he could even think about getting medical supplies or calling for an ambulance he watched in amazement as the deep gash that was at least 3 inches wide at it's widest point and at least 6 inches diagonal, from upper chest to lower belly, started to heal right before his eyes.

Aaron didn't look away from Spencer doing entire procedure not seeming to care that he was dripping blood down his chest and stomach onto his pants and then the newspaper that had been placed on the floor. Finally only a couple of minutes later the deep gash was completely healed with not even a scar to show for it. It was as if it had never been there at all, as if Aaron had never cut himself so deeply. All that was left was trails of blood just like when Dave had cut his hand until he had washed the blood away.

"Okay, I don't know how I can't believe you now, as there is no way that can be a hallucination," Spencer said finally trying not to blink in astonishment. It took him a few minutes to gather his thoughts to actually get the words out for what he had seen was absolutely impossible and yet it had happened. "Why don't you at least go wash your chest and put your shirt back on before we sit down and discuss this," Spencer suggested, as causally as possibly to Aaron.

The suggestion was mostly because he wasn't sure how long he could stop himself from jumping the other man if he remained shirtless. At least once and put his shirt back on he wouldn't have so much bare flesh to tempt his libido, which was still being incredibly annoying. "The bathroom's that way so you can wash off your chest, before you put your shirt back on. I'll arrange some snacks while you're doing that."

Aaron and Dave exchanged looks of amusement once Spencer had turned away towards the kitchen. Both were beginning to hope that convincing Spencer to join them wouldn't be as hard as they had believed. It was very obvious that their third mate was very attracted to both of them, though he was very good at hiding it, controlling his body language, expression and tone of voice. Neither man doubted that Spencer was trying to deny the attraction he felt, probably at least partly out of fear of the unknown, but so long as he didn't order them out of his apartment then they considered that things were going well.

Aaron went into the bathroom taking his shirt with him, while Dave wondered towards the kitchen where Spencer had disappeared.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"Alright, I don't know how I cannot believe what you told me now, even though it sounds so fantastic," Spencer began after the three of them had sat down in the living room after throwing the newspapers into the trash. Spencer had fixed numerous high calorie snacks as well as coffee and a glass of water for Aaron.

"We know how hard it is to believe. Don't believe for a moment that we don't," Dave said.

"Especially in today's world that is skewed towards the scientific and the logical and not towards the paranormal or the supernatural," Aaron who was sitting relaxed and causal with his back against the sofa added. "Back when I was born the supernatural and the paranormal were part of everyday life, even if not everybody believed in such things. Even today a lot of people are superstitious. I mean why would humans have such sayings like believing that bad things or tragedy come in threes, if they weren't?"

"Why would people bother to study the stars or the newspaper print horoscopes as that's just another type of superstition," Dave added

"Why would anybody bother to believe in luck and carry a rabbit's foot around or have a lucky shirt, one they use for special occasions like a job interview?" Aaron added.

"And what about lucky and unlucky numbers like 13, which is considered unlucky in all of Western culture, while 3, 7 and 8 are considered lucky in this country," Dave said.

"All right, I admit you're completely correct a lot of people are superstitious, like seeing a black cat on Halloween or walking under a ladder or stepping on cracks on a sidewalk are supposed to be unlucky and also breaking a mirror is supposedly seven years worth of bad luck," Spencer said catching onto the point they were trying to make.

"You see, the supernatural and paranormal is part of any cultural really, even if a lot of people have forgotten where such things come from or how such saying or ideas developed in the first place," Dave said.

"Alright, you've made your point, so what do you want from me?" Spencer asked. "Yes, I know what your end goal is, as you've made your intentions clear from the beginning, but we're going to have to come to a compromise at least until I get to know you better. You've already said that it will be my choice whatever I decide, but I need more information before I make any decisions at all."

"We figured you'd feel that way," Aaron said looking at Dave who nodded. "When Dave found me and told me about the bond we had it wasn't a hard decision for me to make. My wife was a shrew and a bitch and I was very unhappy in my marriage and it had been arranged in any case, and not my own choice. If I'd had my way I likely never would have married at all, but back then such things just weren't done. Plus, I had been having urges for years that I didn't understand at the time, probably because, if I had figured out I was attracted to men back then and anybody had found out, it would have at least seen me shunned, which is the very best that would have happened. Trust me, being shunned meant being thrown out of the village with only the clothes on your back and no supplies. You had a chance to survive, but it was basically a death sentence unless you were very, very lucky."

"I knew times were different back then, but they only so much you can learn from books," said Spencer fascinated.

"The worst thing that could happen to you was being stoned until you were dead as that was very painful not that dying of starvation was any better really. At least stoning was relatively fast, though certainly not painless," Aaron said, shrugging. "Dave not only likely saved my life, he definitely saved my sanity. As bad as this makes me look I was actually hoping my wife would die in childbirth, because our marriage wasn't my idea, but my father's. You didn't disobey the chief unless you wanted to be disowned and thrown out of the village, as that would've been basically a death sentence as I just said. The village chief or head had absolute authority over any laws, and over the villagers themselves and that definitely included any children of his loins."

"Sounds rather barbaric," Spencer admitted.

"I suppose it would look that way today, but times were different back then and civilization definitely wasn't as advanced and much more primitive," Aaron said unoffended Spencer's observation. "People didn't live as long and they basically worked from dawn to dusk, which was one reason they only lived to 30 or 40 and if you were lucky 50. We didn't use candles or oil lamps as they tended to be rather expensive and only those well-off could afford them. They were also many predators that could kill you, although most of them were scared off by firelight or the torches that were always burned at night for that purpose. It was just a different time before civilization became so advanced is all. I have seen many advances in every area possible horticulture, technology, biology, the arts and medicine. I have seen inventions that have changed the world, for both good and bad. For example, cars, computers, the Internet, sending men and women into space on a spaceship that has rocket propulsion. On the bad side of the equation, are bombs and other types of explosives that are strong enough to blow up a city block or worse, bioweapons and diseases created in labs artificially or real ones supposedly studied to find antidotes for that some mad scientist steals to kill thousands of people. Things like anthrax, the ebola virus, the plague, smallpox, measles, SARS, meningitis, tuberculosis, even the flu. Yes, a lot of those have cures now or they've been eradicated by better sanitation and cleanliness, but those cures didn't exist back when I was originally born."

"That's a very good point," Spencer said thoughtfully.

"All we're asking, is you give the two of us a chance," Dave said. "Let us date for awhile, although we can't let people know that three of us are together in that way, since threesomes aren't exactly widely accepted."

"Now there is an understatement," Spencer snorted. "People barely accept same-sex couples, much less three people in a relationship."

"Trust me, same-sex couples were much worse off even 50 years ago," Aaron said. "You were often beaten to a pulp, if you were proved to be effeminate and sometimes it happened when people only thought you were, but you actually weren't."

"And if I say no?" asked Spencer.

"If you do, and you tell us to leave, we will. We won't bother you again," Dave said, looking sad, actually make that devastated at the thought. "This is something you have to go into with your eyes open and all the information we can give you. If either one of us force the issue then not only would it not be right, you would resent, even hate us, for doing so and that's no way to start off a relationship, not even an ordinary one. Yes, both of us were born more centuries ago then your family line has likely existed, but both of us have ethics and morals and we agreed that if you send us away and we believe you mean it then we'll go and never darken your doorway again."

Spencer studied the two men seeing that they meant what they said. They would both leave if he ordered them out of his life and not come back, no matter how devastated that made them. It would likely literally tear them apart, because they had just finished telling him in his office that they had been searching for him for centuries. That they both had known for a long time that their third mate was missing and they wouldn't be 100% complete until he agreed to complete the bond they shared. Essentially they would be missing a third of their souls if he ordered them out of his life. Spencer was still struggling with all he was learning just because it was all simply fantastic. Then again so was Dave cutting a deep gash in his palm and it healing in less than a minute, and Aaron slashing a gash that had been at least 3 inches wide across his chest where it healed in just a couple of minutes. Aaron didn't even need an ambulance or to go to the emergency room. All he apparently needed was plenty of water and food to help replace the lost blood, which was just like a mortal, so really Immortals weren't so different from himself. The only difference seemed to be that they were as healthy as horses, never came down with so much as a cold, didn't age from the time they were 30, well, not if they were born Immortal anyway and healed really fast. Spencer doubted that such beings as Dave and Aaron ever needed to go to the doctor or got things like cancer or a bad liver from drinking too much.

"Alright," Spencer finally decided causing Dave and Aaron to perk up immediately. "I suppose I'll give you a chance, if only because my libido is in overdrive, which is very unlike me normally. I believe you're being totally honest with me, so don't prove me wrong."

It was a warning, but since Dave and Aaron had no intention of doing anything of the sort they took it with good grace, because they knew that their mate had been hurt by others before, so he had a hard time trusting people. If you broke his trust he would likely never trust you again, so it was something they had no intention of doing, as they needed Spencer to trust that they would never betray him in anyway.

"Normally, I don't believe in the paranormal, but you also made some very good points, things I had never really thought about, because it's so much a part of human culture. All those sayings, lucky numbers, horoscopes and so forth had to come from somewhere," said Spencer.

"Yes, they did," Dave said almost slumping in relief, as he knew that Aaron was doing beside him. They both know that they weren't out of the woods yet, but at least the doorway had been cracked open. They also knew that they couldn't afford to mess this up, so they were going to have to be very careful.

Spencer said nothing as the two men sitting across from him slumped in relief and he suddenly realized how much his provisional agreement meant to them.

"You don't have to worry what you say around me as my skin is not that thin," Spencer told them lightly. "I developed a pretty thick skin in high school and college. Really, the only way to break my trust is if I find out you have lied to me about anything or if I have found you cheating on me with anyone else besides, each other of course. So long as you are always completely forthright with me and answer any question I ask you honestly, we'll get along just fine. Tell me if you don't know the answer to something and I'll accept that, because not everybody is like me and reads just to learn new things, nor do most people have my eidetic memory. I never forget anything, even if it takes me a few minutes to pull it up."

"Well, I'm really happy you're being so accommodating, because we both know the story we told you is fantastic," Dave said relaxing completely, even smiling, as the butterflies had finally left his stomach.

"You could write a book really," Spencer told them dryly. "Sell it as fiction as no one not in the know would believe the truth. I have no doubt it would sell millions, even billions of copies as most people have a thing for the weird, fantastic and unusual."

"That's not a good idea, as we don't want our species to become known even in fiction," Dave said shaking his head. "Alright, I admit most people wouldn't believe it, but maybe some people heard stories from their parents, their aunts, uncles and cousins. Really, they're quite a few of us spread around the world. Actually, the more one of our kind have sex with a mortal, well, the more they become Immortal themselves, but it takes about two years to complete the process," Dave corrected himself.

"So there are Immortals all over the world then," Spencer said.

"We are still not a very large community, not really," Aaron said.

"Not compared to mortals anyway," Dave added. "For one thing we don't have children as easily as mortals do, which is probably just as well considering."

"We can be killed, but it's extremely difficult," Aaron added. "No, we don't age from the time we are either born or have sex with an Immortal for an extended period of time. We could be burned up in a fire for example, though if we escape the flames we heal pretty fast."

"Being burned is the same us as it is for mortals, very painful. It's happened to me a few times and I'm only glad we heal so fast," Dave said shuddering at the memories.

"So it's basically a very limited Immortality," Spencer said thoughtfully. "You can still die or be hurt, but you don't age from the time you're turned into an Immortal or you're born that way."

"Basically, yeah," Dave agreed. "If you don't mind or you're not too tired, perhaps, we can take you out to a nice dinner, kind of a first date to test the waters or we can wait until tomorrow once all of us have had some sleep."

"I'm fine, so long as Aaron is, because he did lose quite a bit of blood and while that snack food I gave you may have helped, sleep would do you a world of good," Spencer said in genuine concern.

"I think a good meal would do me well," Aaron said touched at Spencer's genuine concern, "and after that I can get some sleep. I am a little tired, but not as much as you may think. Thank you, for being concerned I do appreciate it."

"Well, okay," Spencer finally agreed. "I am starving actually, as I haven't really had anything, since lunch and I just had a sandwich, which wore off a long time ago. I guess I was just so involved in what I was learning that I didn't notice until now."

"Well then, since Aaron and I have been here before I know just the place as I made sure that it was still in business as soon as we got here," Dave said smiling at the interaction and the fact that things were honestly going much better then he expected.

"When were you here?" Spencer asked a little suspiciously.

"It was around 50 or 60 years ago," Dave answered honestly. "50, I think so more than 10 years before you were born. As Immortals we can't just stay in one place all the time, so we do a great deal of traveling. I've probably been to most cities at least once and many that don't exist anymore at least under the same name. After Aaron joined me, we've done a lot of traveling together."

"Alright, I understand that," Spencer said relaxing. He had been prepared to hear that he had been spied on. If he'd thought about though he would've realized that if Aaron and Dave were Immortal they couldn't just stay in one city for all their lives as they would have to move frequently and he knew that boredom was also a factor and not just the fact that they didn't age. Besides, some mortals traveled all the time as well, even if that was just for work.

"I'll call the restaurant and make a reservation for say an hour and a half from now, because Aaron and I need go back to the hotel and change clothes, particularly Aaron," Dave said.

"This place is pretty snazzy so make sure you dress semiformal."

"I don't have any semiformal clothes, as that kind of place isn't usually my normal hangout to use a teenage term," Spencer admitted. "I usually stick to cafes, coffee shops and sometimes fast food."

"You'll get used to going to really nice places if you decide to join us," Aaron said, smiling. "I certainly have, especially in the last couple of hundred years. Restaurants weren't even around when I was born, which was early in the 15th century. It wasn't until a few hundred years later that the first restaurant was opened in 1765."

"Not having some place to go eat sure did limit our date options," Dave said, as he came back from making his phone call.

"You just had to be more creative back then," Aaron shrugged. "We had to be careful anyway about being perceived as anything more then best friends, because that would have led to trouble we didn't need or want. I think you did just fine, personally. Most of our dates were just the two of us, because if anybody had seen us..."

"You likely would've been run out of town at the very least," Spencer said.

Both Dave and Aaron nodded in complete agreement.

"Or worse, depending on people's mood," Dave agreed. "Since this is the 21st century though things will be much easier than it was back when I discovered Aaron. There are laws in place now to protect everyone no matter who they are dating. Some people will not approve, even the cops if they ever have to come into a situation, but there's really nothing they can do legally."

"That doesn't mean they can't beat us within an inch of our lives and then leave us in a ditch somewhere," Aaron said cynically.

"They won't do that unless they really hate same-sex couples, too much chance of it being reported," Spencer said.

"True, it's unlikely to happen, but you never know the depths of stupidity that mortals and Immortals alike will sink to," Aaron said.

"Immortals can do stupid things as well," Dave told Spencer, with humor lacing his tone. "We're basically human after all, just with an added ability to live forever."

"You're also apparently extremely hard to kill and anytime you're injured and you heal really fast, though I suppose those attributes are really just part of your Immortality," said Spencer.

"They are," Dave agreed. "Still, with the three of us going out to dinner we're just going to have to act like best friends or Aaron and I can act like a couple and you can be some type of business associate or at least a good friend of ours."

"You'll learn to act quite well over the centuries, just as I did after Dave found me," Aaron said smiling as he remembered some of those times. "Whenever he did take me out on a date at a restaurant we usually acted like we were just best friends sharing a meal together."

"Peoples mind, don't automatically leap to the conclusion that two men are a couple unless you do something that they notice, especially back then," Dave said.

"Most people are not very observant I'm afraid, although some are, so it's always good to be on lookout for such people," Aaron said.

"That was something I already knew, because you're right most people aren't very observant," Spencer said. "I've always been very discreet about the relationships I get involved in with men and as far as I know no one at the college knows that I'm into men. It's just as well if nobody knows as that means that nobody can give me any grief about it and some people would even if it's none of their business. Most people probably assume that I'm a virgin without a libido at all, which is stupid, because every one has a sexual drive, even if some aren't as strong as others."

"Everybody has a sexual drive, even if some aren't as demanding as others are," Dave said in quiet amusement. "But from what I've seen so far you're so quiet and self-contained a lot of people probably do think that, but there are plenty of men and women like you that are just incredibly discreet in whatever relationships they get involved in. Then again a lot of people don't look past an image that a person projects on the surface."

"We should be going as we really need to get back to our hotel so I can change clothes at least," Aaron said. "I'm sure both of us could use showers to."

"We'll pick you up in 45 minutes," Dave said looking at his watch. "Our hotel luckily, isn't too far from here. We had no idea when we chose it that you lived so close by."

"So where are you staying?" Spencer asked.

"We always stay at the Ritz-Carlton unless of course, their isn't one in whatever city we're visiting," Aaron answered. "Dave likes the old world ambience. He's a bit of a connoisseur when it comes to things like hotels as he refuses to stay in anything less than a four star."

"Luckily, here in the States at least the Ritz-Carlton's are pretty widespread," Dave grinned smugly. "And why should I live in squalor? Poor room service, roaches, comforters, bed sheets and pillowcases that have been worn way past their prime, poor room service, uncleanliness. Also any restaurant attached to a place like that isn't exactly going to be in the upper class of dining. I won't say that place is like Motel Eight don't have their place, but I've had enough of poor food, and living out in the open centuries ago. At best I slept in someone's barn back before hotels really even existed, though sometimes I would sleep in some farmers spare room for a small fee and that's only when I could find shelter as that wasn't always possible."

"Well, we can continue this discussion over dinner, but we really need to go now we're not going to have time," Aaron said and Dave nodded.

"We'll pick you up in 40 minutes," Dave said, "as we'll have to rush as it is."

"Alright, I'll try to find something that will fit this place you were talking about," Spencer said.

"Aaron and I will have to take you clothes shopping sometime soon, but that can certainly wait awhile," Dave said, as he and Aaron and headed for the door of Spencer's apartment. "Luckily, we're only about 10 minutes away, a little bit less actually," Dave said, as he and Aaron left.

Spencer watched them go thinking it had been a rather amazing afternoon. He hadn't wanted to believe that such things as immortals existed, but he had certainly seen proof of it. In one afternoon he had gone from disbelief to a casual acceptance, even if he was still struggling to absorb the details of what he had been told, though his brain usually absorbed facts at the speed of light.

But for some reason he felt happier then he had in a very long time and he wasn't exactly sure why he did.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

Spencer glanced at his watch and realized he only had a few minutes to take a shower and pick out an outfit, so he rushed shedding his clothes along the way to the bathroom. He was usually much neater, but he didn't have time to throw his clothes in the hamper.

Spencer stepped into the shower and waited anxiously for the water to heat up before stepping inside and once he had made sure to scrub himself thoroughly. 10 minutes later he was out of the shower wall and searching frantically through his wardrobe for something to wear, finally choosing a nice pair slacks and the only dress shirt he owned in a shimmering golden brown, the color of autumn leaves. He had to attend some faculty event sometimes, so he needed something to wear and saw no point of owning a lot of nice clothes that he only wore once or twice a year. He had a feeling however, from Dave's causal comment that that was about to change and wasn't looking forward to going clothes shopping.

Spencer pulled on the shirt and tucked it into his black slacks just as the doorbell rang.

Just in time, Spencer thought with a sigh of relief running a quick comb through his hair making sure it was as neat as possible before he went and answered the door.

It was amazing to Spencer how excited he was for this date as normally, he'd be a nervous wreck, particularly on a first date, but for some strange reason he didn't feel that way this time. In fact, as strange as it sounded he was actually excited about the possibilities.

Spencer made sure his shirt was tucked in all the way before he opened the door to the two men he had just met only a few hours prior.

"Well, you clean up rather nice," Aaron said appreciatively, as he looked the younger man up and down with appreciation and lust in his gaze, which caused Spencer to blush.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Dave said. "You do indeed look very handsome, Spencer," Dave added sincerely racking appreciative eyes up and down his body just as Aaron had done. "That shirt is a good choice for you as it matches your eyes and skin tone and it fits well."

"Thanks," Spencer said knowing that the two men were being sincere. "It's the only semi dressy shirt I own as I have to attend some faculty events sometimes as they're mandatory."

"Which you'd rather not have to do," Dave suggested shrewdly.

"Not really," Spencer shrugged. "I rarely enjoy myself at such events, as I don't know how to dance and I'm usually uncomfortable among a large group of people. I mostly just sit at my assigned table with a glass or two of wine and some snacks from the buffet observing everybody that passes by, which is often amusing all by itself. Once or twice I've gotten caught up in a conversation with another professor, but that doesn't happen often."

"You need to get out more," Aaron suggested gently.

"Probably," Spencer shrugged. "I've had other people tell me the same, ones who are at least close associates and a few that I consider actual friends. Call it early childhood training where I never went anywhere after 10, or anywhere really, except school, straight back home or to the grocery store, which was only a few blocks away for my mother."

Both Aaron and Dave subtly winced at this, because they had already known that Spencer's father was a no good cum-sucking louse, but he had been worse then they had feared never taking his son anywhere that he didn't absolutely have to. Spencer had likely never gone to the library, to a park, bookstore, a music store or even one of those places that kids and teenager tended to hang out that also had hotdogs, hamburgers, sodas, sundaes, milkshakes and malts, not unless everything was located in the neighborhood where he had grown up. It was possible that his mother had taken him before her illness had started to manifest, but apparently his father paid less attention to his son then people would a pet. Even if such places had been close to his home they very much doubted that Spencer had had the money for such things, since it was doubtful that the father had given his son an allowance after he'd left. In fact, Spencer had likely struggled to pay the bills.

"Well, Aaron and I will show you the world, if you let us," Dave said gently. "I won't say that our kind are nomads precisely, as we do settle places for decades at a time, but we do a lot of traveling."

"We'll see," Spencer said, but both men considered it a hopeful sign that their offer hadn't been rejected out of hand.

Dave climbed into the driver's seat and put the car into gear, exiting the parking lot before getting on the highway.

"So what's the name of this place, you never did say," Spencer asked after a few minutes of silence.

Dave told him and Spencer nodded for he had heard of it, although he had never been there himself. "You must have a lot of pull to get a table at a place like that on such short notice," Spencer said.

"It's a family run place and is now run by the granddaughter, as her parents and grandparents retired some years ago," Dave explained. "Aaron and I are well known there or at least we were last time we were. My name still carries a great deal of weight at this particular place as I always tip well unlike some people who like to short the waiters and waitresses in order to save a few dollars. To them I'm simply the grandson of one of their old customers, since it has been about 50 years since Aaron and I were last here."

"He also flirted with the daughter who wasn't married at the time and also one of the waitresses," said Aaron his amusement clear.

"Hey! It was just a little harmless flirtation, it didn't mean anything," Dave protested pretending he was offended.

"I think the daughter who's name was April I believe had a little bit of a crush on him as she was a mere 21 or 22 last time we were here, but is now in her 70s" Aaron snorted in amusement.

Spencer grinned quietly in amusement at what he was hearing. It appeared that Dave was quite the charmer and he was sure that the Immortal could turn that charm on him to get him to do anything he wished, but he was honest enough not to do that. So far both men seemed to have solid ethics, which meant they wouldn't force the issue as they had promised, so he could just relax and enjoy his time with them. He would still have to be on his guard a little, but not as much as he had feared.

"Hey she was legal," Dave protested laughingly.

"Barely," Aaron said his amusement still as clear as a bell.

"It doesn't bother you when one of you flirts with someone else?" Spencer asked a little tentatively.

"No," Dave said immediately and Aaron shook his head negatively.

"The bond between us is such that while we can flirt with someone if we desire to we would never imagine cheating on the other," Aaron explained calmly, as Dave drove, although the other man was nodding in complete agreement.

"If Aaron for example had cheated within the first couple of years, the bond between us would have been considerably bent, though probably not broken depending on when it took place. It takes two years of constant lovemaking at least once every day to make someone completely Immortal. Now if Aaron had decided to back out of our relationship say after a year he would have absorbed enough of my seed, my lifeforce, my power and vitality to be very long lived, but not Immortal. Basically, that means that while he would eventually have died he would've lived much longer than normal, likely centuries, unless he was killed," Dave said.

"So you're saying it takes two years of having sex at least once a day in order to turn someone Immortal," Spencer questioned.

"Immortality comes from my semen and my lifeforce. My semen carries my genetics as well as a little of my lifeforce, my vitality and my power within it," Dave explained, even as he drove. "It takes awhile to build up in a person's system that they get enough to finish making them Immortal. I was always careful to never have sex with the same woman or man more than three or four times as that's not enough to make them even long lived or if I did I used a condom."

"We're not exactly sure what it is about our semen that makes it part of the process of turning someone Immortal, just that it is," Aaron added.

"This is really fascinating," Spencer admitted, although he certainly blushed in embarrassment when the two men had started casually talking about sex and the process to turn someone Immortal. Apparently, Aaron and Dave had very few boundaries for conversation, though Spencer was sure they didn't talk so casually about such things around strangers or acquaintances, but with themselves and now him definitely. Spencer supposed if you had been together for centuries you could talk about anything that came to mind, have the other listen and not be embarrassed at any delicate subject. Spencer wondered briefly if he would ever reach the point that such subjects as sex didn't turn him as red as a cherry in embarrassment.

It was really interesting to watch the dynamics between the two men and Spencer wondered how he could possibly compete with that.

What he would soon come to realize was that it wasn't a competition, but a partnership of equality.

"We're glad you're interested," Dave said, as he drove into the parking lot of the restaurant they would be dining at. "Aaron found it just as fascinating at first as you do now and asked questions incessantly. Really, I don't mind being asked questions, so ask away once we have privacy."

"Yes, I realize that this isn't something you discuss in public," Spencer said calmly, as he opened his door and exited the car.

"Let's go inside or we will be late for our reservation," Aaron said.

"A few minutes isn't going to matter, but I agree we need to go inside if only because I'm starving," Dave said.

Aaron snorted at this and Spencer thought that it must be a pretty common complaint or maybe it was an old joke between the two, he was sure he would learn at some point, which one it was.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The three of them sat at a table in the corner that was not quite intimate, but wasn't really part of the other tables with the other patrons, as it seemed to be set apart. It was as private as you could get it in a nice restaurant like this. The seeming privacy might just have been because of the big leafy plant that sat between them and the other patrons on one side or the kitchen door, which was on another side and a wall with another section of the room on the third.

"Well, this is pretty intimate considering," Spencer said, as he looked at the two men sitting across from him.

"I told them I wanted a table that was private, so we could talk without the other patrons knowing what we are discussing. Even if we talked softly some people can lip read," Dave shrugged.

Spencer scanned the menu quickly and picked out what he wanted then closed it.

"I can read really fast," Spencer stated simply when Aaron and Dave looked at him. "With my memory I'll remember the menu forever unless it changes."

"Well, that's certainly a useful skill to have, especially when you're doing something like grading papers," Aaron said appreciatively.

Spencer relaxed at that positive comment for more than one person had made nasty or at least hurtful comments about his reading ability not understanding how he could absorb so much information so fast or perhaps, they simply wished they had the same ability. It wasn't even that Spencer didn't realize that some of those comments had been made due to sheer jealousy, but that didn't mean that they hadn't hurt him emotionally at the time.

"Yes, it does," Spencer grinned. "Many professors are envious of my fast reading ability and also the ability to remember every word."

"They should be, for it's certainly a rather unusual talent," Dave said. Since this was said in a pleasant, admiring tone Spencer didn't take offense and in fact he blushed a little, as he knew he was just being complimented.

"I've never known or heard of anyone else that had it, but then someone else might have and it just wasn't written about," Spencer said.

"You are the first I've met with such a useful talent and combined with your eidetic memory it makes you a force to be reckoned with," Dave said. "There're so many ways that your talent can be used for good, but we can get into that later, as such things aren't important right at the moment."

The three men shared an intimate romantic dinner for three, although they made sure that they acted just like old friends, since they could still be observed. The three of them chatted learning more and more about each other as they ate their delicious dinners.

Spencer in particular thought that he could get used to having fish this good, as a lot of times fish was overcooked to where it was rubbery and hard to chew and swallow, but this was nice, flaky and tasteful.

Spencer took a sip of his drink, as he observed some of the other patrons at the restaurant and saw that they to were enjoying their own meals, so this place must have an excellent chef.

"This is excellent fish," Spencer told the two men. "I'm always leery when ordering fish anywhere, because so many times it's overcooked, but this certainly isn't. It's flaky, tender and has a good taste, so they must have an excellent chef that knows how to cook fish."

"Everything here is excellent," Dave said. "Aaron and I ate here quite often when we were in this area years ago."

"You'll never get a bad meal at this place," Aaron promised. "The meals are always delicious, no matter what you order."

"I'll have to order something else next time if we ever come back to see if you are right," Spencer said.

"We'll be back here plenty until we decide to move on, but only if you decide to join us," Dave said. "If you decide not to we'll be leaving this area immediately, because it'd be too hard to stay around the same area with your potential mate so close by. We might even run into each other at some point and that would make our decision even harder."

"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched," Spencer told the two men lightly, using a well recognized idiom. "I'm enjoying myself more tonight then I have on any of my other dates and that's a big bonus in my book. Intelligent conversation is a big thing with me and while I won't claim that the other men I dated weren't intelligent they were mostly me, me me, very selfish and self-centered. Well, either that or they bored me, mostly because they had very narrow area of interests, like biology, physics, or chemistry, but basically nothing else. I learned a long time ago that anybody who's going to hold my interest has to be intelligent in more than one or two subjects. They don't have to know everything about different subjects, but they should know enough to at least hold an intelligent conversation. I want someone that actually listens to me as I talk instead of tuning me out or brushing off what I say as inconsequential. I want someone I'm not going argue constantly with, as I did that often enough with my father. I'm not claiming that if we do get together we aren't going to argue occasionally, it's the constant confrontation that about drove me insane, as it disrupted me from studying or doing other things. Also someone who is loyal and trustworthy is another major thing with me."

"If you ask me that's what a partnership or marriage should be," Aaron said finally. "You should be loyal to your spouse or your partner, you should listen to them instead of walking away or tuning them out or telling them to shut up."

"A marriage shouldn't be about constant confrontation, demands or arguing, though arguments are bound to ensure sometimes anyway, since Immortals are just like mortals and can be contrary or hardheaded," Dave added.

"You should talk about problems while they're still small and manageable instead of letting them grow into mountains," Aaron added.

"One thing you forgot to mention about marriage is the fact that you should let your partner or partners in this case know you appreciate them occasionally so that they don't resent the fact that you don't seem to care. This can come in many forms whether that's something like season tickets to the movies or the theater, dinner out, or something more elaborate like jewelry or a trip somewhere," Dave said.

"And it's also about respecting another person's right to privacy when they want it," Aaron said. "With Dave and I that doesn't happen too often as we're nearly constantly together, at least in the same room, even if we're doing different activities, but sometimes privacy is wanted and when it is the other respects their partner's choice and leaves him to it."

"When we first got together though, we had more need of privacy sometimes than we do now," Dave said, as he remembered those times fondly, times that were centuries in the past. "I suppose that we just know each other so well by now that we very rarely need to be apart."

"It would be fantastic to have that kind of closeness with someone," Spencer said his tone rather wistful.

"You can if you give us a chance," Dave told Spencer gently. "It took Aaron and I decades to achieve the closeness we have now. Really, we're no different from those people that have been married for 50 or 60 years. We achieved our closeness by basically doing what we were already discussing. By listening to each other, talking about anything under the sun so that each of us started to learn everything they could about their partner, as mere sexual attraction and lust isn't enough to maintain a relationship for centuries or even decades really. Those kind of marriages or relationships break up every day."

"Aren't you afraid I'll wreck your dynamics if I do join you?" Spencer asked tentatively. "I mean the two of you have been together for over 800 years now and that really says something. You two remind me of a couple I used to know before they died a few years ago as they had been married for over 60 years and were as close as you two are."

"Not at all,"Aaron promised him sincerely. "Yes, I suppose I really should resent the fact that Dave has been looking for his second mate for centuries. At first I did if I'm totally honest here, mostly because I didn't want to change what we had, but that was centuries ago, back when Dave first turned me into what he is. I too have felt the emptiness just as Dave has and that emptiness can only be filled with your presence. I now know enough about Dave and myself to realize that the two of us will never truly be happy again without you. I'm not claiming that it won't be a lot of work so that you become part of our dynamics, because it took Dave and I decades to work on our relationship, but it was well worth the effort we both put into."

"Absolutely," Dave agreed wholeheartedly with that statement.

"Thank you for being honest," Spencer said finally relieved his voice sounded normal, trying to get his rather rebellious emotions under control. Normally, he had good control of his emotions, but lately they had been testing that control. It took Spencer a mere second to realize that really it had been less than 24 hours, since these two men had showed up in his office and told him an absolutely fantastic, but true story. He had been so sure at the time that it was some sort of practical joke, but he had been proved wrong about that, a rather unusual event. He was also rather stunned to realize that he wanted both of these men so badly, that he could almost taste it and wondered why his libido was so insistent that he have sex with both of them as soon as possible. He had never been this attracted to another man in his life and definitely not to two at the same time. Now though, he was seriously considering taking them up on their offer of one night of amazing sex, just to get his toe in the water so to speak.

Dave had already promised him that one night of amazing sex wasn't enough to start turning him Immortal, no, it would take multiple repeats of having sex at least once a day for a week to start the process and only if Dave or Aaron spurted their semen into his body every time.

Spencer could not believe what he was contemplating as this was very unlike him, but then he realized it had likely always been a part of his personality, but he'd had to be so serious and responsible for so long that it had just been submerged and was now starting to see the light of day again.

"We both promised that we would always be completely honest with you so I'm not going to mess up our chances now by lying as we come as a packaged deal," Aaron answered.

"I certainly appreciate it," Spencer said. "I developed a rather strong need for honesty, because my father was always lying to me or at least hedging his promises. He would promise to take me to the zoo or the aquarium, just as examples and then back out at the last possible moment. I believe I was four and six at the time. He promised so many things and almost never fulfilled those promises. I know he saw me as a way to carry on the family name, but that was all and it's one of the reasons I moved away from Las Vegas as soon as I could. I figured that he wouldn't go to the trouble of trying to track down his son whom he didn't seem to care about and moving here was a way to ensure we didn't run into each other on accident. Trust me, if he found out I was into men, much less that I was considering getting together with two at the same time he'd go ballistic. He was always going on about me marrying and having children to carry-on the family name once I was grown. He left me and mom when I was 10 and it wasn't till years later that I discovered I wasn't into women at all, as to me they're much too complicated.

"We already knew your father was a bit of a bastard," Dave admitted candidly. "Aaron and I have known that you were our third mate since you were a kid so we tried our best to keep track of you."

"How could you've known?" Spencer asked trying to decipher what he been told.

"There was this seer," Dave begin to explain calmly and when Spencer looked as if he was going to interrupt he forestalled it with a gentle hand on Spencer's wrist which caused his heart to flutter just a little faster at the intimate touch. "Yes, I'm well aware that you don't believe in such talents as foresight, but while it's not common among us Immortals, it does pop up occasionally. The seer I heard this from is ancient at least in years, though she doesn't look it. She gave us a direction in which to look and tried her best to give Aaron and I clues as to where you were located. Finally we had success when you were about 11 or 12 after your father had left. We watched you subtly for awhile, but there was no way we could interfere without making it obvious that we were interested, so as hard as it was for us to leave things as they were we really had no choice."

"When you left for college we figured you come back to Las Vegas after you finished, as so many people go back to their hometowns once their education is completed," Aaron continued. "When you didn't, we had to try to pick up clues on a very cold trail and finally located you thanks to a friend of ours, who tracked you through the computer system right here in Florida."

"If we had known how bad things were for you we would've found a way to interfere," Dave added looking suddenly furious, although Spencer knew instinctively it wasn't him Dave was mad at. "We didn't realize that your mother was ill or we would have found a way to help. We knew your father had left, but we figured you still had your mother to look after you."

"We didn't realize that you were basically taking on two sets of responsibilities, going to school and anything that needed to be done around the house," Aaron said. "I'm not exactly sure how you managed actually as going to school and doing homework is a full-time job."

"I didn't have any friends to hang out with and my memory and intelligence helped with the schoolwork," Spencer said never having felt so loved and protected in all his life and he wasn't exactly sure why he felt that way. Shouldn't he be furious that he had been spied on? But no, they hadn't really spied on him, as they had left him alone to grow up once they had located him. Of course, once they had realized that he had never come back to Las Vegas after finishing college, they'd had to track him down, which had to have been difficult at best as he had moved away on purpose. Every person who ever moved left a paper trail though, unless they were trying to go off the grid and he hadn't been.

"When did you start trying to track me down once you realized I had never returned to Las Vegas, except for short stints to visit my mother before she died."

"It took us a couple years," Aaron answered. "We were finally getting desperate, so we went to a friend of ours who's an expert hacker."

"It was closer to three actually, so you would have been around 35 when we started searching, which is the age both of us look," Dave said. "We figured that you would be mature enough by that time to at least listen to our explanation, even if you rejected it out of hand as impossible."

"I nearly did until you proved to me that you were telling the truth in a very dramatic way to," Spencer snorted, smiling a little his amusement clear.

"Well, if you had believed us after I gashed my palm so deeply, instead of believing you were hallucinating when it healed quickly, then Aaron wouldn't have had to do what he did," Dave pointed out with an amused expression.

"True enough," Spencer admitted. "You're story was just so fantastic that it was nearly impossible to believe and in fact I'm still trying to absorb certain portions of it. But you have proved without a shadow of a doubt that Immortals exist, so how can I not believe what you told me? So far you have been completely honest with me and so long as you continue in that vein the reward will be great. Normally, I'm not one to rush into anything, especially of this nature, but I'm actually thinking about taking you up on your offer."

"The one where you allow us to make love to you?" Aaron asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"So that you know what lovemaking with us is like?" Dave added with a massive grin, obviously pleased at the news.

"My libido, which has recently become overactive, is demanding I do," Spencer admitted quietly, but honestly, as he felt that he should be truthful as well as he couldn't demand it of Dave and Aaron if he wasn't willing to do the same. "Normally, my sexual drive is not as strong as I know some men's are. I've never had the constant need for sex like I know some people do. I've been attracted to others of course, but my reaction certainly has never been as strong."

"If you do allow us full access to your body you'll never want another lover besides the two of us," Dave said, confidently.

"Well, you sure are confident," Spencer said not even embarrassed like he normally would have been and he wasn't even sure why he wasn't.

"He has every right to be, as he taught me almost everything I know in the realms of sex and that's quite a lot," Aaron said grinning as he remembered those lessons, which were always beyond pleasurable. "I always enjoyed having sex, even if it was with my shrew of a wife, as I liked the release it brought me, but Dave here added quite a bit to my knowledge and I've enjoyed sex even more ever since."

"The way that sex was done back 800 years ago was way different then today," Dave said and Spencer nodded in understanding.

"I knew that, theoretically anyway," Spencer said. "Back then, women weren't expected to participate in the sexual act and really that kind of thing didn't become popular until the 20th Century. I'm sure though that those couples truly in love, did participate together."

"Some of them probably did," Aaron said. "I know that I've always enjoyed having sex with Dave as he made it clear that were equals in every way and that includes the sexual arena from the beginning. We did a lot of experimenting when we first got together and found out what we both liked and we've continued to experiment whenever we hear about a new technique to see if we like it."

"I'd like to give it a try," Spencer decided finally. "It'll have to wait until the summer though, because I'm soon going to be in the middle of final exams. Luckily, my ability to read so fast comes in very useful during exam time, so it won't even take me a quarter of the time it does other professors to read and grade papers."

"I can hardly wait," Dave said with a massive grin, which Aaron matched.

"Me either," Aaron said.

"If you change your mind between now and the end of the school year you let us know and we'll back off or slow down at least, because for you this is happening awfully fast and both Aaron and I are aware of it," Dave said. "Just because the two of us have been searching for you for almost three years and have known about you for over 25, doesn't mean that from your end what we've told you isn't a rather huge shock to you. That very strong attraction you're feeling is just your soul telling you that we are meant to be together, as it recognizes that all three of us are one soul in three different bodies. That attraction you're feeling will die down once you're not in our presence anymore, but will start back up when you are, at least until we start having sex on a regular basis."

"So you feel the same thing then," Spencer asked and both Aaron and Dave nodded in confirmation. For some reason that made Spencer feel better about his attraction to the two men, because it meant it just wasn't him feeling this very strong attraction for both Aaron and Dave, as they apparently felt the same thing for him. Spencer was astonished that the two of them were still giving him a choice as whether or not to join the two of them. Spencer knew that if they were less honorable they would force the issue or try to and he'd never want to see them again if they did that, no matter how strong his attraction was, so it was just as well that they had strong morals and ethics despite the centuries in which they had been born.

"Oh, yes, we definitely feel that pull you're experiencing," Aaron said, his expression suddenly pained. "It's rather difficult to resist just taking you, but we also have strong ethics and believe in freedom of choice."

"So you felt the same thing for Dave when you first met," Spencer said asking for confirmation.

Aaron nodded, as he finished the last few bites of his dinner. "I definitely did and I didn't understand it until Dave explained it to me. He told me it was my soul recognizing his own. That when he had been born he was missing portions of soul, but that those portions always attached to someone else, in his case two someones, since he had two mates. These portions of his soul could be found again, but sometimes that took centuries. He explained that while having more than one soulmates was uncommon among his kind it did happen sometimes. I remember asking him how that was possible that I had part of his soul in me because he was Immortal and I wasn't. I remember him telling me that I would become Immortal, but that the process was rather long. Also he said that it just happened that way sometimes and no explanation had ever been found as to why that was, except that the gods were involved in someway."

"It is a pretty rare thing when a soul splits into threes like that, and I remember my parents were astonished when it was determined it had happened to me," Dave said. "The seer, the same one that helped me track you down, was the one that determined that."

"So this seer you were telling me about is something of a family friend," Spencer said and Dave nodded.

"Alayna definitely is," Dave said with a smile. "She's helped me so much over the centuries."

"Alayna is a very nice lady, as I've met her a few times," Aaron said smiling. "I won't claim we're friends, but we are certainly friendly."

"So having two different soulmate is what an honor? Or is it considered bad luck to where you are shunned by anyone that knows of it," Spencer asked.

"It's definitely considered lucky and an honor actually," Dave said. "Three has been a lucky number for Immortals for many thousands of years and and it hasn't been lucky for those of other cultures even half as long. My parents kept it to themselves until I was 25 though, as they thought I was mature enough by then to handle the news, as I was only a little boy when it was first discovered three or four I think. They didn't want other people to spoil me and that's what would've happened, so they only told those that they absolutely had to, which were only my grandparents and the elders of our village. How they stopped themselves from bragging about it I have no idea, as they were so proud when they found out. I know they did it for me, so I wouldn't grow up spoiled. It would have brought major honor to them if they had told anybody besides, those that were absolutely necessary. If they had told anyone else I would've been considered blessed by the gods as one of the few considered special enough to have my soul split into three different parts. Being blessed by the gods is a big thing with most Immortals, particularly the ones that are thousands of years old and follow the old ways more then a lot of the younger ones do. My parents were aware that I would be spoiled rotten if the news get out and so they kept it to themselves as I said. They asked Alayna to keep it quiet as well, as they didn't want me to grow up with a big head and even bigger ego. I grew up pretty normally for the time actually, played with my friends when I was a young boy, had responsibilities, I suppose they could be considered chores, as I got older that I had to complete before I could do what I wanted. I didn't leave the village I had grown up in until I was nearly 100, even though I looked only a little younger than I do now."

"So I'm assuming that you age the same way as mortals, but you simply stop after you reach 35 or so," Spencer said.

"Actually, pur bodies stop at 30 as we reach our final maturity at that point, but basically we age the same as mortals and mature just as slowly, up until that point. I look 35, because that's partly genetics, so that I just look a little older than the time I actually stopped aging. It also has to do with life experiences as we might not be able to get things like liver spots, but still we can seem to age due to our experiences or our faces, our emotions and mentality do anyway, even if our bodies stay the same after we hit three decades. I've been involved in several wars, and I wasn't used to the violence, as I was still a young man, by Immortal standards when I got involved in my first one and so by the time it was over I felt like I had aged at least five years all in the space of a few months and those experiences inedibly changed me mentally at least. Besides, I was also pretty sheltered, as well, so it was no wonder I wasn't used to violence. As for the lines on my face those mostly come from laughing and smiling, which I've done a lot of once I finally found Aaron. As for Aaron he looks 35 because that's basically when the process was started to turn him Immortal, though he was actually several years younger then he looks. He was really quite old for a man of his time and that he managed to keep looking young despite the hard life that humans lived back then, which really says something either about his genetics or about the man himself."

Aaron simply rolled his eyes at this Spencer noticed in amusement.

"So anybody want dessert before I pay the bill?" Dave asked. "We can finish this conversation somewhere more private. I'm glad we were able to get such a private table though. Still, I've been keeping an eye out for anybody coming close enough to hear what we were saying, even though we were talking softly."

"Not me, I'm full," Spencer said patting his belly. "I don't normally eat such big meals, even for dinner."

"Yes, I noticed how skinny you are," Dave said. "You could definitely do with the little fattening up, but that will take time, so there is no point of just stuffing food down your throat."

"I don't need dessert," Aaron said and Dave nodded in agreement.

"We might be Immortal, but we can still gain weight, so we either watch what we eat or we exercise to maintain how we look now, just like any mortal can do," Dave said.

"The two of you don't get those muscles that I can see under your shirt without exercise," said Spencer blushing a little as he said that.

"So we exercise," Aaron grinned at him companionably, which made Spencer want to almost literally melt, as the expression was so sensual and also unconscious. "Not all Immortals are as conscientious about such things as we are just like not all mortals like to exercise."

While Aaron was talking Dave waved their waiter over and politely requested the check.

"I can pay for my own," Spencer begin to protest until Dave shot him a look that caused his mouth to snap closed on the rest of his words.

"We asked you out for dinner and therefore I'll be paying," Dave said. "This is a date not just to dinner between friends, even if we've had to act like that while we're out in public. I know you're used to taking care of yourself and paying your own bills, but you've got to learn to accept having other people help you or let them pay for things when appropriate. Aaron and I invited you out to dinner, therefore, I'll pay and next time we invite you someplace Aaron can pay."

"That's the way it works with us," Aaron added. "One time I'll pay if we go someplace that requires a fee or we go someplace to eat then the next time Dave does and so forth. Now you'll just be added to the mix."

"That seems like a reasonable system," Spencer said finally. "I suppose I shouldn't have opened my mouth, but I'm so used to looking after myself that even when I went out on dates I ended up paying for myself."

"Then your date didn't do what he was supposed to do depending on who invited whom," Dave said. "It's always been tradition for the man to pay for the date with a woman, but the concept still applies for men and so whoever does the inviting out to dinner or anywhere else is supposed to pay whatever money is required, whether that's for meal or a movie ticket or any other kind of fee."

"Well, that's going to take some getting used to," Spencer said.

"You'll get there," Aaron said smiling at the man he was already coming to love just as much as he did Dave. "You weren't exactly brought up in the most normal or healthy of environments, so you didn't learn a lot of the things that most people do as they grow."

The waiter brought the check just then and Dave, signed it, added a large tip and handed the waiter his credit card.

"Thank you, please come again," the waiter said, once he had quickly deducted the money off Dave's credit card and returned to the table.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"So is having a man for a mate considered normal among the Immortals?" Spencer asked, as soon as the three of them were in the car.

"Yes," Dave answered immediately. "Unlike with mortals, we believe that the gods choose our mate for us or in my case two of them and just allow us to discover them for ourselves, though they might subtly guide us though seers like Alayna. All Immortals are supposed to have at least one mate and most of them find them, but mostly only after centuries. Some however, never do and maybe they don't because the mate was killed before they could meet, like dying of some kind of incurable disease or in a car accident. There are many reasons and ways it happens. Most of our kind depend on seers to at least point them in the right direction, just like I did, because it's unlikely you'll ever find them otherwise since the world is such a big place and a lot of times they aren't born for centuries. There are those of our kind that try to force a seer to do their bidding without offering him or her anything in return and that is taboo, mostly because not many are born. Seers are an important resource and while many have at least one child and many have multiple ones, there is no guarantee that the child or children will inherit the talent, which is all a matter of genetics."

"Violence, contempt arrogance, greediness, anger, jealousy, rage, hatred, hostility and overconfidence and many more are just as much a part of our makeup as it is humans unfortunately," Aaron said.

"I guarantee that you will not be looked down on if we happen to meet other Immortals, which I'm sure you will at some point. Actually, you're more likely to be envied and so am I and Aaron for our three-way relationship. Three way relationships as I said earlier aren't very common and in fact there's probably only one every few hundred years, so they are revered," Dave said.

"Good to know," Spencer said not letting on how relieved he felt. Really it was nice to know that he wasn't going to be looked down on by Dave's and Aaron's people for being involved with another man, much less two of them, so that was one worry off his list.

"Just so you know we have our bullies and other criminals too, although we only have a few if only because we are a much smaller population," Dave said. "It's unlikely that we'll ever run into one, but it's still a possibility, so I thought I'd warn you now."

"I'd kind of already figured that out after you said that Immortals are basically human, just with the ability to live forever," Spencer said. "If you are just like humans then you're bound to have your bullies and your criminals, even if it's a much smaller percentage. Actually, no sentient society is not going to have at least a few malcontents. Humans are a cussed, ornery, rude, hardheaded, stubborn, hard to deal with race at the best of times."

Dave and Aaron actually laughed at Spencer's description for it was very true.

"That describes Immortals too, which makes sense when you remember that Immortals were once human," Aaron laughed. "I have met a lot of nice ones though, just like I've met a lot of nice humans who will bend over backwards to help you, so yes, while they can be ornery hardheaded, stubborn and rude I've also met ones who are, nice, helpful, gentle, loving, kind, compassionate and so on. There are a lot of good people in both races."

Yes, that's true enough, though I certainly wish I had experienced some of that compassion, gentleness and kindness when I was a child, Spencer thought to himself, but pushed it aside, as he wasn't about to let himself get depressed when he thought about his childhood.

"So Aaron mentioned something at dinner that got me thinking," Spencer said thoughtfully

"What is it?" Dave asked. "I'll try my best to explain it to you."

"Well, he mentioned how he didn't understand how he could be the mate of an Immortal since he was mortal at the time," Spencer explained.

"Ah," Dave said and really he should have known that Spencer would pick up on that aspect of the conversation. "The elders have an interesting theory on that and whether it's the true explanation I don't really know and I suppose we likely never will."

"So what's this theory?" Spencer asked, eager to learn all he could.

"Well, the older Immortals in particular have always believed in the higher powers, so their theory is that the higher powers grant certain mortals the ability to be the mate of an Immortal. It is believed that the gods or the higher powers can see the future much more consistently and clearly then our seers can and know what mortals will be worthy of such an honor." Dave shrugged once he had finished his explanation. "Whether or not the theory is true I really don't know. I believe in the higher powers, but I also believe in the one true God, so for all I know they could be the same thing. The elders could be spot on with their theory or nowhere close. It's a good theory in any case, and it does make a certain amount of sense."

Spencer digested that for a moment, not sure if he believed it or not, but then again it was just a theory and Dave had made sure he had known that and hadn't tried to pass it off as the truth.

"You know it's likely there may be older Immortals, some of the first ones, might know if that theory is true or not," Spencer mentioned.

"True, but a lot of them have met their end on purpose as they just get tired of living after thousands of years. They might never have found their mate for example, or the mate could have died for whatever reason or if they were mortal they might've been rejected, as that does happen occasionally. The Immortal and their mate might even have decided to die together figuring that they had lived long enough," Dave said. "We can be killed as you know, even though we heal really fast. I'm not sure exactly how many of the first Immortals are left, if any. If there are any they're well hidden, because I haven't even heard any rumors about them in hundreds of years."

"Well, I guess that's a dead end," Spencer said disappointed. "Not unless we ever discover one of the first ones as you call them still alive."

"Some of them might be, or they might all have passed away," Dave shrugged.

"So where do Immortals originally come from?" Spencer asked. "You never did say you know."

"Well, this is hearsay, but it is believed that we were once human and that the higher powers or the gods if you prefer granted certain humans Immortality," Aaron said repeating what Dave had told him when he had asked the same question centuries ago. "The people supposedly came from different villages and they were good hard-working people that believed in the old gods. It is claimed that the gods descended into the village and granted most of the people Immortality, for maintaining their faith when that sort of thing was dying out rapidly, due to outside influences. They were told that so long as they were honest and hard-working that they're Immortality would not be taken away. They also gave the new Immortals a way to turn somebody else into what they now were. For this accommodation supposedly they said you will not be able to have children as easily as you did as mortals."

"Several other villages were also granted this great gift, so at first their were probably 1000 of us. That number has grown considerably over the years by several thousand at least, so really not very much, because the old gods weren't kidding about our trouble having children," Dave continued the story.

"Why only most of the people?" Spencer asked curiously. "I would think the old gods would have transformed everyone and each village into an Immortal."

"Supposedly, and again this is just hearsay, the ones that remained mortal were not honest and hard-working. In other words, they were the villages troublemakers. The gods didn't want anybody like that to be Immortal, because they would cause untold havoc if granted such a great gift. It's just like anywhere else some people are arrogant, rude and lazy and take the gods powers and name in vain. People like that don't need or deserve to be Immortal. We have our arrogant, rude and lazy people now, but back when we were granted this great boon we did not, because supposedly the gods could look into your very soul to see if you were worthy to receive such a gift," Dave finished his tale.

"Okay, that makes sense," Spencer said after a moment. "It's hard for me to imagine that such beings with so much power actually walked the earth at one time, but then, I also know that this was what 5,000,00 years ago?"

"At least," Aaron agreed.

"Alright, you mentioned a few minutes ago that your kind can lose their Immortality. How?" Spencer asked.

"Well, it hasn't happened in a very long time as far as I know," Dave said, "but one way is for an Immortal to start murdering others of our kind, for pleasure not for self-defense."

"So that stricture doesn't include mortals then," Spencer said.

"I think it does, but I'm not absolutely sure. I'm really going to have to search my memory see if I can come up with something, as so many things have been lost over the centuries. Besides, unlike you I don't have an eidetic memory, so I'm really going to have to think about your question," Dave admitted. "I'm afraid that a lot of things were never written down, because we didn't want mortals to know that we existed, so it was mostly word of mouth, a verbal history. The only trouble with verbal history is over time a lot of things can be forgotten and also if I know anything about the laws concerning mortals I learned it so long ago that I'm having trouble at the moment remembering."

"Well, tell me if you think of anything, but for now tell me what's another way, as I'm assuming from your wording that there's more than one way for someone to lose their Immortality?" Spencer asked.

"Well, attacking and seriously injuring or even killing another Immortals mate out of sheer hatred or jealousy is one way," Aaron said.

"It has supposedly happened before, although not for centuries. It is believed that the old gods still watch over their people and can take a person's Immortality away from those who no longer deserve to have it," Dave said.

"What if an Immortal went to prison though, like for a life sentence," Spencer asked puzzled. "I would think your secret would be discovered then, when that person didn't age."

"I'm not sure if that's ever happened, as I'm sure it would've been on the news if it'd happened after television was invented, but I suspect that the same thing would happen to those who attacked another Immortal's mate."

"So you believe they would lose their Immortality," Spencer said Dave nodded.

"They would have committed a major crime after all, because if they were serving a life sentence then it's likely was murder and of more then one person and if so they likely got the death penalty, as I doubt even we can survive the needle or before that the electric chair, but it's possible certainly. No, I truly believe that the gods are still watching over us and they made a provision for the sort of situation you suggested, because it is believed they can see into the future after all," Dave said.

Spencer didn't have time to respond for they had finally arrived back at his apartment after taking the scenic route.

"Would you like to come up for a few minutes?" Spencer asked.

"As much as we'd love to we had better not," Aaron said and Dave immediately agreed. "It's a really tempting offer, but I at least need to go back to the hotel and get a decent night's sleep, as I did lose quite a bit of blood after all. That great meal and the several glasses of water I drank with dinner helped, but now I'm just exhausted."

"You're right, I didn't think about that," Spencer said, instantly contrite. "A good night of sleep will do you a world of good."

"We'll arrange to meet again tomorrow after your classes," Dave said. "We can talk some more or we can go somewhere and do something as either is fine. I think it's better for now that we meet away from the University because we don't want rumors to start."

"I should be done about an hour later than today," Spencer said, as he went over his schedule in his head.

"You can call us, or text us any time," Dave said. "We can meet you here or somewhere else after your classes are finished."

"Both of us are really looking forward to when finals are finally finished," Aaron added tiredly.

"Yeah, we are," Dave agreed smiling. "You still have a choice as to whether or not to go through with it though, just let us know either way."

"I will," Spencer promised. "I don't think I'll be changing my mind, but we'll see. I certainly enjoyed myself more tonight then I ever have on a date and that's the honest truth."

"Glad you did," Dave said, as he gently touched Spencer's wrist in an intimate way, having to extend an arm over the back seat and turn slightly to do so. "We'll see you tomorrow unless you call and tell us otherwise."

"Tomorrow," Spencer promised before he got out of the car shutting the door gently.

Aaron and Dave watched as their third mate walked towards his apartment building finally heading inside.

"That went rather well," Aaron said yawning a little.

"It did," Dave agreed. "I'm beginning to hope that he won't back out of what he suggested at the last minute, but we will have to see, as so many things could happen between now and then as that's still a few weeks away. He might start to doubt the connection we have now that he is away from us and once he's had some sleep. I'm not saying that will happen, just that it's a possibility."

"Think positively, isn't that what you're always telling me?" Aaron said yawning again.

"Yeah, you're right," Dave agreed smiling a little. "I think that his eidetic memory is going to help us in this case as he's not going to forget about the connection or it's not going to fade away like a dream. His memory will still be as sharp in the morning as it was tonight, so he won't be able to claim that what he feels for us is a dream or his imagination. However, you know that the human mind is a rather funny thing and although he seemed to accept everything he's still very rational and logical and he might convince himself out of doing it. We have to remember that we met less than 24 hours ago."

"Or he might not," Aaron reminded Dave.

"Or he might not," Dave agreed. "Still, so far things are going well and I'm grateful for that. I'm also grateful that I insisted on us being completely honest, because I know that was a major selling point with Spencer. I suspect that he would've been able to pick up a lie and would've been on us immediately if we had."

"Yes, it's a good thing you insisted on being completely honest," Aaron agreed. "You were right about that, about laying all our cards on the table. Of course, you're very rarely wrong about such things as annoying as that is."

"It might be, but it was definitely the right tact to take in this case," Dave said. "You know I'm not above lying when the situation calls for it, but we have to remember that this isn't just anybody, but our third mate, the one that will complete us finally. We can't afford to sour our chances by being dishonest."

"I already said you were right," Aaron said lightly.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Dave said not responding to Aaron's statement, "because you were right you do need sleep. Once you've had a good 8 or 10 hours that should mostly set you right, as will a hearty breakfast in the morning."

Aaron didn't respond, as he had closed his eyes and was already asleep. Dave looked at his mate of over 800 years fondly, before he started the car again and drove back towards the hotel that was only five minutes away at this time of night.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"How are you feeling this morning?" Dave asked Aaron, as soon as both men had woken and used the facilities.

"Much better," Aaron assured Dave. "That hearty meal I indulged in last night helped me a great deal just as you knew it would. I'm starving though, so why don't we order room service or go somewhere, as either one works fine for me."

Dave studied his mate then nodded. Aaron did look much better and had lost the paleness he had developed during the last portion of the meal the previous night, so yes, that sleep had done him a world of good. He had known that Aaron wouldn't be permanently harmed by losing so much blood, but still he worried, as Aaron was a portion of his soul after all, just as Spencer was the final piece. Of course, the reverse was also true.

"We can go out for a late breakfast if you want for it's after ten. I've been up for a couple of hours, but then I'm not the one that lost so much blood just to prove to Spencer that we are what we say. If he wasn't so scientific and rational the way I cut my hand and the way it healed nearly instantly would have been enough to convince him, but he is, so it was," Dave said.

"It was worth it though, because I believe we mostly convinced him last night," Aaron said.

"I believe we did too, but I'm not about to get my hopes up until I'm sure, as they could come crashing down around our ears," Dave said, still a little worried.

"They could, but I truly believe Spencer will decide to go through with it," Aaron said

"Well, until then you get dressed, and take a shower and then we'll go to breakfast somewhere," Dave said.

Aaron knew it was a good idea and so he rose from the bed, selected the clothes he wanted to wear for the day from one of the dresser drawers, as well as the closet, then headed into the bathroom.

Dave watched him go and didn't let his worried frown appear until his mate had disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.

Spencer had accepted everything almost to well and while it might be a genuine he was still worried that things could go horribly wrong. He was probably projecting, Dave admitted to himself, but until Spencer agreed to have sex with them at least once and it actually took place he was going to worry. Dave was sure that once they were done making love that first time Spencer would be hooked, but until then...

Well, there was no point of worrying about it as nothing might happen, Dave decided. Dave put on his shoes and socks and made sure he had his wallet and his keys for his and Aaron's rental car.

He had just finished when his phone beeped and he picked it up to find out he had a text. He read it and found out it was from Spencer saying that he'd meet them at his apartment after his classes, which ended at four on that particular day.

Dave relaxed a little when he read the positive message and thought that things were going extremely well and he was very relieved at that.

"Ready to go?" Aaron asked, as it came out of the bathroom completely dressed.

"Yes," Dave said. "Spencer sent a text message and says he'll meet us at his place after classes end at four."

"See you were worrying for nothing," Aaron said cheerfully.

"Maybe, but he just seemed to accept it all so easily, you know? I can't help, but be worried that something is going to go drastically wrong, just because everything's been so easy up until now. I thought we'd have a much harder time convincing him of what we say."

"You have to remember that he had a demonstration of our healing ability, from both of us really," Aaron reminded Dave. "There's no way that me cutting myself across the chest with his own kitchen knife, with him watching could be faked, nor could it heal immediately afterwards. I believe it was that demonstration that convinced him we were telling the truth."

"You're right," Dave agreed looking relieved. "I'm not usually one to panic you know that, but this is the most important task we've ever undertaken."

"You also mentioned in the car last night how you were glad we decided to be totally honest from the beginning and I think that's another thing that convinced Spencer. Spencer, unlike a lot of people, values honesty and considering his upbringing I can't blame him. I truly believe that so long as we continue to be completely honest with him, he'll go through with what he suggested," Aaron said, giving Dave a kiss good morning.

Dave relaxed a little at that because Aaron had made some very good points.

"Let's go to breakfast, shall we?" Dave said feeling much more lighthearted. "I'm starving."

Aaron snorted at this, but said nothing, since he was starving to and followed his mate out of they're very luxurious hotel room to locate somewhere to eat.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Good afternoon, Dave, Aaron," Spencer greeted the two men as soon as they had entered the apartment, just at 4:30.

"Afternoon Spencer," Dave greeted.

"Can I offer you coffee, or anything else to drink?" Spencer asked.

"Coffee would be just fine," Aaron said, as he watched Spencer move around the apartment. Something was a little off, he could sense it and he sure Dave could as well.

"What's the problem?" Dave asked finally. "If you've changed your mind..."

"It's not that," Spencer quickly promised seeming to mean it, as he came back into the living area with a tray for coffee.

"Then what is it?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing really," Spencer denied, then caved when both Aaron and Dave shot him looks that said they weren't buying it. Normally, he was actually good keeping his own confidence, as he had learned how to from a very young age, but one look from either Aaron or Dave and he caved as they just knew how to get past all his defenses. He wasn't exactly sure how that had happened actually, since they had only known each other for a little over a day. Perhaps, it had something to do with the fact that technically, the three of them were one soul in three bodies. He'd think about that later though, as now was not the time.

He's been struggling with himself ever since he had finished teaching his classes and was determined never to tell Aaron and Dave about what one of the other professors had said. Spencer had known from the beginning that Dean Firkin was just trying to get under his skin. He was just that type of person that thought he was oh, so superior to most of the others that taught at Florida International University. He was arrogant and a bully, two things he hated with a passion.

Firkin just had a way of making him doubt himself, much like his father had done when he was a child. However, he was a child or a teenager no longer and so Firkin's remarks hadn't affected him as much as they would have back then, as he had finally found himself. They had affected him somewhat though, enough so he had started to doubt his attraction to Dave and Aaron or more precisely their attraction to him.

He had begun to think that the two of them were just using him for their own ends, even though he knew better, as he was too good at reading people to doubt Dave and Aaron intentions. He wouldn't claim he could never make a mistake when it came to judging someone, but normally, his instincts and his observational skills were spot on and both said that Dave and Aaron weren't stringing him along like Firkin had implied.

How Dean Firkin discovered that he had dinner with two handsome men last night was soon uncovered, as it turned out he'd had dinner with his wife at the same restaurant and just happened to see them. Spencer had tried to tell Firkin that they were just friends of his, but the older professor hadn't believed it, as the sexual attraction was there for all to see, even if it was very subtle.

Spencer hadn't bothered to respond and simply just walked away ignoring the way that Firkin was snickering after him. Dean Firkin might be a brilliant man, but he was also a major asshole, one that had taken a strong dislike to Spencer the second he had started working there and it had gotten even worse when he had gotten tenure.

Luckily, the two of them worked in two different departments and so only ran into each other occasionally which Spencer was grateful for.

"It's nothing really," Spencer repeated. "I just had a run in with another professor and let's just say we don't get along."

Massive understatement, Spencer thought to himself

"He just happened to see the three of us at dinner last night, since he was there with his wife. He made some subtle innuendos and implied you were stringing me along," Spencer explained. "He also implied that nobody would want to get involved with me for anything more than a short-term relationship and that I was a fag."

"And you didn't believe him?" Aaron asked a little worriedly.

"No, of course not," Spencer said shaking his head. "I'm pretty good at telling him when somebody's trying to string me along and I know very well that Firkin was just trying to get under my skin."

"So I take it you to hate each other's guts," Dave said relaxing a little.

"I wouldn't to go that far, but we certainly heartily dislike each other and with good reason at least from my end," Spencer said. "He disliked me from the minute I started working there as an associate professor and then eventually as a tenured one. I'm not exactly sure why he dislikes me, since I have never done anything to him, but it could be for the simple reason that I'm into my own sex as a lot of people hate that type of thing."

"But he didn't know about that when he first met you, so that likely isn't the reason or at least not the original one," Dave said.

"Probably not," Spencer shrugged. "I have to admit that kind of stuff still affects me, even though I'm nearly 40, but it certainly doesn't affect me as much as it did when I was a kid, as I've developed a thicker skin since then. However, he did begin to make doubt how the two of you felt about me, until I remembered that that pull we were talking about last night went both ways. Unlike most people I don't forget anything, ever, so I remember how much all three of us enjoyed ourselves last night, as you can't really fake that kind of thing. Well, correction, you could and some people would fall for it, but I'm not one of them. I won't claim that I've never been fooled by other peoples intentions, but it certainly hasn't happened more than a few times."

"So you didn't take this Firkin's words to heart," Aaron asked.

"No, it still bothers me, a little anyway, but I'm we'll used to his attitude by now. He's been there longer than I have, much longer and he'll be retiring sometime in the next five or six years," Spencer said. "I won't claim his words didn't affect me at all, because you know they did or you wouldn't have been able to tell anything was wrong, but I'm not going to dwell on them. I learned a long time ago that he's just asshole and a bully, as I'm not the only one he rags on. What really bothers me is he reminds me so much of my father."

"You're right it does sound like asshole," Aaron said lightly.

"I've learned to put up with him," Spencer shrugged. "Thankfully, for my peace of mind, I don't run into each other too often, as we work in two different departments, so at least I don't have to put up with him on a near constant basis. We run into each other between classes and at faculty meetings and events and mostly that's it."

"You know you could file a complaint against him for harassment," Dave suggested.

"I don't like to make waves," Spencer said. "Besides, he mostly implies as he doesn't come right out and say it, so even though he is an asshole, he hasn't actually said anything that would be considered harassment."

"So he's a smart asshole, someone who never goes far enough for whatever he says to be considered harassment," Aaron said causing Dave and Spencer to laugh.

"I'm not saying he's not a brilliant man, but he could definitely use a personality transplant. He's one of those people that thinks he knows better than almost anyone else and the only one he'll listen to is the head of his department and possibly the dean," Spencer said.

"This Firkin doesn't matter anymore," Dave said, as he got up out of the chair he was sitting in to give his mate a gentle hug, which seemed to surprise the other man, as he wasn't used to being touched and definitely not hugged. "I'm sure you're aware he only says those things to be hurtful, because that's just the kind of person he is. I hope you realize that we're not just stringing you along. Aaron and I have been waiting over 25 years to finally be with you. Both of us have had empty places in our hearts for centuries now, me longer than him, simply because I've been around much longer."

"I know that," Spencer promised. "I have perfect recall after all, which is probably one thing that Firkin envy's me for, which may be why he's so..."

"Much of an asshole?" Aaron suggested smiling.

"Yes," Spencer admitted. "How he found out about it I don't know is I don't spread it around, because I've had more than one person make a nasty comment about it. Mostly they don't know what they're talking about, but that doesn't mean those comments didn't hurt at the time, so I've learned to keep it to myself. At first, I wasn't sure why I told you, not until I had a chance to think about it afterwards, but I realized that something in me instinctively trusts you, but that's backed up by my own observational skills and instincts. Also I can't ask you to be honest and not do the same, as it wouldn't be right. Besides, I'm not very good at lying anyway as it's usually pretty obvious."

"That instinctive trust is your soul telling you that we can be trusted with anything and that the two of us would never betray you," Dave explained. "Your soul after all is part of mine, so it's recognizing that whenever the three of us are near each other, just as Aaron's and mine do."

"I've been wondering how I can have just part of the soul instead of the whole one," said Spencer genuinely puzzled.

"You still have a full soul," Dave begin to explain. "It's just that the moment you were born part of my soul combined with yours, as a tiny baby just like Aaron's did when he was. The soul is energy after all it's what saturates all life, every animal, every Immortal, and every mortal. Even the bugs, fishes or the butterflies have tiny souls. All souls that split seek out those that are similar to themselves, not exactly the same or anything, but similar. How they can tell, considering that we're all babies at the time I have no idea, nor more do I know how they can wait until someone similar is born, since we were conceived centuries apart, but it likely has something to do with the higher powers I mentioned, the ones that are supposed to be able to see the future."

"Well, that's a partial explanation anyway," Spencer said. "It's still rather confusing, but I know you're telling me everything you can and I appreciate it."

"I did promise never to lie to you and I intend to keep my word," Dave said. "I have no intention ruining mine and Aaron's chances of having the final part of both our souls permanently with us, as I know once we do the emptiness that both Aaron and I have been feeling will finally vanish."

"We've been content, even happy enough for centuries, but you will finally be the last piece of the puzzle," Aaron added.

"Alright, I understand that," Spencer said after a pause, as he rapidly thought about the explanation. "Normally I don't like partial explanations and definitely not ones not backed up by scientific fact, but I also realize that we're into the realm of the paranormal and supernatural. I know that there is not always a scientific explanation for everything or at least one hasn't been discovered, which I learned a long time ago, I just normally don't have anything to really do with it."

"Science has always been your way to escape," Dave said and Spencer nodded.

"It and reading," Spencer agreed. "Physics in particular has always fascinated me and so that's the field I went into, even if I have several other degrees. I could teach chemistry or math for example if I really wanted to because I have my masters in both. I did think about joining the FBI and Jason Gideon who worked for the behavioral analyst unit did make a big play for me to do so when I was still in college, but in the end I turned him down."

"A good thing, because from what I know about the BAU they do a lot of traveling," Dave said shuddering at the possibility. "We might never have found you at all if that had happened or at least it would've been much more difficult. It was difficult enough to track you down, even with Alayna's help, as there was only so much she could tell us."

"Yeah, we finally had to go to our hacker friend," Aaron said, "and since we did have your name that made it relatively easy for her to track you."

"Which was something we should've thought about a long time ago," Dave said, "instead of at the very end. It would've been easier if we weren't panicking, because you had never come back to Las Vegas. Alayna did her best to help us, but she wasn't getting any visions on where you could have gone, so finally using Penelope, that's our hacker friend, occurred to us out of sheer desperation."

"Normally, we are not ones to panic at all, but tracking you down was it extremely important to us," Aaron said.

"I can actually understand how you could panic under those circumstances," Spencer said, as he sipped his coffee, which he considered the nectar of the gods. "I'm sure my reaction would have been the same under similar circumstances and normally, I'm not one to panic either. So is this Penelope you mentioned mortal or Immortal?" asked Spencer curiously.

"Entirely mortal unfortunately, because she's a good friend," Dave said. "She knows about Immortals because we trust her, she's a good person. She accepted our explanation after a demonstration, and she had no problem with it from the first, as she always believed in things that most others do not.

"She knows a lot about Immortals including the fact that we were searching for our third mate and since we did know your name it was relatively easy to track you down once we stopped panicking and actually thought," Aaron said smiling. He remembered the state he and Dave had been in when they realized that Spencer had never come back to Las Vegas.

"I suppose that we're not used to using technology to find someone, because computers were only invented a few decades ago from an Immortals perspective and they certainly didn't have the ability to track someone through their records until the 90s," Dave said. "Computers were just becoming more mainstream when you were born and the Internet wasn't invented until a few years after that."

"Yes, I'm not really into technology, particularly computers either," Spencer said, as he finished his cup of coffee. "I won't say I don't use them, because it's kind of a requirement when you're a professor or at least today it is, though most professors grade papers by hand, but I can only use the basic functions. It doesn't really matter actually as I can use it to write an academic paper and send it to the appropriate people for publication and that's more than enough for me. I just never tried to get any better, as I haven't had time for one thing and absolutely no interest in doing so for another. Besides, I should point out computers can be hacked, so it's probably just as well, even if I don't exist for most people. Anybody want more coffee, because I'm certainly going to get me another cup."

"You make an excellent cup of coffee," Aaron complimented Spencer causing him to blush a little.

"Thank you, but I practically live off coffee and I can't always get to Starbucks or some other coffee shop, so I had to learn how to make a decent cup," Spencer said smiling. "The faculty coffee isn't worth mentioning, although I have been known to drink it when I run out of my own, as I always take a nice big go-cup of it work with me one that's insulated, so that it keeps things hot."

"We would both love another cup," Dave said. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day since you have finished teaching your classes?"

"It doesn't really matter," Spencer said after a pause. "We can go out to dinner again if you like and I'll pay this time. Really, we can do anything and I'll be happy to go along or we could just stay here and talk, as either one is fine with me and if we do that I'll order some takeout later. Having people to talk to, much less two potential lovers is a rather unusual turn of events for me. I'm not exactly sure of the social protocols when it comes to dating on a regular basis."

"Well then, I guess and then I will just have to plan it," Dave said cheerfully, as he glanced at Aaron who was already looking at him. "You're not used to dating much, something both Aaron and I understand, but you'll learn."

"Well, you sure are being nice about it," Spencer said with a smile that was tinged with relief. "So many men got fed up that I didn't seem to know much about dating and that I was always leaving it too them to plan whatever we did."

"Everybody's different," Aaron told Spencer calmly. "You didn't really do normal things as a teenager, as you basically never dated, nor did you exactly have a normal childhood, which both Dave and I are sorry for. If we had only known..." Aaron began then cut himself off. "That's in the past and there's nothing we can do about it now, but what it means is you're somewhat socially awkward, but that can be corrected with a lot of time and effort."

"Something I never wanted to do before," Spencer mused touched by how much Dave and Aaron cared about him, as that had never happened to him before. His mother had loved him he knew that, intellectually anyway, but she had rarely been able to show him that she did due to her illness. He didn't really blame her for it, but still it made him wistful and rather jealous for all those children who'd had normal childhoods, one where the parents had loved them, but weren't so overprotective that they didn't allow their children to start making their own decisions once they got older. "With the two of you though, I'm willing to try and that's not something I ever thought I'd say. You make me willing to step out of my comfort zone."

"Glad to hear it," Dave grinned.

"Mostly because it means you're comfortable enough with us that you'll allow us to make the decisions for now anyway," Aaron added. "You trust us to do right by you and not just leave you hanging in the wind. Trust me, that's major progress, especially since we have only known each other for a day and a half or so."

"I know as amazing as it seems I do trust you and normally, it takes much longer for me to trust anyone, as I'm very cautious around people I don't know well," Spencer told them honestly.

"Well then, I suggest that I make reservations at some restaurant," Dave said. "I looked up the restaurants in this area before Aaron and I came to meet you and there are plenty of nice places that I think will be good. There's no harm in testing a few of them out anyway."

"No, there's certainly not," Spencer said smiling at spending another evening in very enjoyable company. He was actually beginning to hope, that he would never be lonely again. He supposed that it was too soon too really hope that, but he couldn't seem to help himself. Really, it was hard to believe that he'd known both Dave and Aaron only a little bit over 24 hours, as it seemed like he had known them forever. They shared so many of the same interests, had read a lot of the same books and both Dave and Aaron had many varied interests and were intelligent enough to discuss them. Yes, he had enjoyed himself more last night then he had in his life and he was hoping things continued in that vein as he had been incredibly lonely and not even realized it until after they had met.

He admitted if only in his own thoughts he was eagerly waiting for finals to finally be over, so that he could finally give his libido free reign, for at least one night. Both Dave and Aaron had promised him that one night with both of them and he'd never want to leave them, so he was eagerly waiting to see if they could live up to their big, bold statement and lofty estimation. Somehow though he had little doubt that they would make it the best night of his life to where he would be literally hooked. He somehow also knew that if he told them to stop for whatever reason they would force themselves to, which was one of the reasons he was so eager for finals to be over. Well, there was no point of thinking about it as it would get him all hot and bothered and he was having enough trouble controlling his libido as it was.

"Any preferences?" Dave asked.

"Not really," Spencer said. "I'm not picky about what I eat really. I'll eat about anything Italian, Spanish, Mexican, German, French, Indian etc. etc."

"So do you like spicy?" Dave asked.

"Spicy's fine," Spencer said smiling.

"Well then, I think we'll try Indian, as they're known to be pretty spicy," Dave said.

"Indian's okay with me," Aaron said. "We haven't had it in awhile."

"Indian is fine with me too," Spencer agreed. "I haven't had it in about six months, though I usually just order takeout."

"It's decided then," Dave said pleased. "This is the start of you getting out more," Dave added in an aside to Spencer.

"I suppose," Spencer said, realizing that he wasn't nervous at all, like he normally was, as he usually stuck to his routine. He was actually looking forward to going out with two handsome men both with their black hair, cut short and dark brown eyes. Aaron was several inches taller than Dave was, which was very unusual for when he had been born. Other than that though both men had broad shoulders, although Aaron was certainly slender in the waist and hips, with a broad chest, but that was due to his genetic structure just like Dave's was shorter and bulkier form was due to his.

Both men were certainly drop dead gorgeous, and both had nice personalities as they had been very accommodating so far. Of course, as the supplicants, if he thought about it like that, they would need to make some concessions in order to hook him, but Spencer believed that these were Aaron and Dave's real personalities and not something that they were fabricating for his benefit.

Nobody could act that well on a constant basis and not let something slip. No, they were just two genuinely gorgeous and nice men who had identified him as their third and final soulmate, as hard as it was for him to believe. As much as he might want to disbelieve them or he had at first anyway, he hadn't and now he simply couldn't, because everything in him yearned for their presences.

He had noticed that within an hour after he, Dave and Aaron had separated for the night that he wasn't as happy as when they were in his presence or at least close by. This had been startling for him to realize as he was used to being alone and usually rarely had or was with company. He assumed, although he hated to, as it just wasn't part of his makeup, that his soul was calling to the other two pieces and they were only happy and truly content when they were close to each other. Normally, he hated to make assumptions, but his theory did make a certain amount of sense.

"Let's go, shall we?" Dave suggested. "No need to dress up or anything like last night, what you're wearing is just fine. We have a reservation for 6 o'clock and we'll just make it if we hurry."

The three man headed out of the apartment and made sure that he locked the door as he left to go out on his second day in his many days.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"How would you like to take a trip somewhere after finals are over?" Dave asked Spencer, as he and then sat on the very comfortable couch in their mate's apartment.

"Sounds nice," Spencer said blinking in surprise at the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Aaron and I were just thinking that if you haven't changed your mind about letting us make love to you we could get out of the city for a few weeks or longer depending on your preference. Aaron and I don't have anything specific on tap, except getting to know you better, and you don't have to be back at the university until a week before the start of term. We just thought it would be nice if we went somewhere. To the beach for instance, or somewhere else picturesque," Dave explained.

"Of course, we can stay here to, as really it's your choice," Aaron added. "We just wanted to know what you thought about getting out of the city for a few weeks at least or longer. We could stay gone from the beginning of the summer until a week before term starts if you wanted to or we could nix the idea for the time being."

"It sounds wonderful," Spencer said enthusiastically. "I don't have a passport, so we'll have to be somewhere here in the States, as there isn't time to get one before the end of term, but other than that caveat I have no objections. I'm not about to change my mind about something I've been eagerly looking forward to. I've gotten to know you both very well over the last several weeks, so I'll happily go on this vacation with you. I don't really care where personally, because while I have been on several vacations since I started working at Florida International University I always went alone and it was only for week or two at the time."

"Good," Aaron said and both he and Dave looked pleased.

"Yes, very good both Aaron and I have already discussed this and we know just the place," Dave added. "We could do what we intend right here in the city, but we just thought that getting out of Florida for a few weeks would be the best option, so both of us have been doing research into places we can go."

"If you had said no, to the idea then we would've stayed right here in the city," Aaron added.

"You want us to go someplace no one knows us," Spencer realized. "Mostly for me if I any judge."

"It looks like we've been found out," Dave laughed easily. He looked at Aaron who nodded with a small smile on his lips.

"We both should have known that Spencer would suss out the real reason we decided to get out of the city, as we know how intelligent he is and how fast his mind works," Aaron said, causing Spencer to blush at the sincere compliment.

"Yes, we decided on this course of action mostly for you," Dave admitted candidly. "We just thought that you would feel more relaxed if we got out of the city for your first time with the two of us. We intend on renting a small cabin or house, so we won't have to worry about hotel staff wondering why three men are sharing a room with only a single bed. At some point, if you decide after this to make it a permanent arrangement then we can worry about hotels and things when we travel at a later date."

"This isn't just for you," Aaron added quickly when he saw Spencer was about to protest. "Yes, you were our main concern when we thought about this idea, but personally, I like my privacy and not having anybody staring at me when they know I'm sharing a room with Dave, as we don't bother to get two beds, just for show. Mostly we ignore stuff like that, but you don't need that kind of attention at least until you get used to our unique threeway relationship."

"We don't want you to be nervous for your first time with two of men instead of one," Dave added. "Besides, Aaron and I do rent a cabin sometimes, even if I prefer the Ritz-Carlton, as you can't beat their amenities or their dining. We've rented more than one private cabin where nobody will bother us, so long as we pay the bill."

"If it's money you're concerned about don't be," Aaron told Spencer gently. "Both Dave and I have plenty of that as we've invested wisely over the centuries. We own houses, apartment, buildings and other such investments all over the world. Hell, we also own a percentage of AT&T."

"The two of us have many investments that bring in lots of cash, even if we don't spend a lot of it," Dave added. "Trust us, that renting a cabin for the length of time we plan to is not going to put a dent in any of it. We spend what we want, when we want and don't worry about the cost, though there's no harm in looking for a bargain or negotiating the price down when possible."

"Alright," Spencer said slowly. "I won't worry about the price then."

Spencer knew that he was going to have to stop protesting every time Aaron and Dave wanted to do something for him, particularly something that cost more than a few dollars, like a meal. He was just so used to taking care of his own expenses, that it went against his grain every time they offered to pay for something, unless it was like lunch or dinner or a movie as those types of things didn't cost very much so long as they went somewhere that was reasonably priced.

He was going to have to get used to not worrying about money, because Aaron and Dave were very generous with what money they did have. He had fallen in love with both of them and had every intention of making their arrangement permanent, so he was just going to have to get used to the idea. He had fallen in love with that kindness, their patience, their generosity with their money and their generosity of spirit.

They really were the most special of people, generous and kind, warmhearted and compassionate that he had ever met in his life. Not to mention their intelligence certainly didn't hurt and that was one thing he had definitely fallen in love with as it wasn't easy for him to hold a conversation with most people. He tended to use words that a lot of people didn't understand and not intentionally, just that when he got involved in a conversation he tended to forget to use simpler terms and a lot of people would look at him as if he had grown three heads. It was so nice to be able to hold a conversation and have somebody understand immediately what he was talking about, something that had ever rarely happened to him.

Oh, Dave and Aaron weren't perfect and he was well aware of it, but then neither was he, so he wasn't about to tell them to get lost for their a few faults that he had noticed so far, because everybody had them, including himself.

"We understand that you're used to taking care of your own expenses, but if you decide to make this a permanent arrangement, which both Aaron and I hope you will, then we plan on loaning you some money to invest and we'll help you with that, as we're pretty good at spotting trends," Dave added after he had given Spencer plenty of time to think.

"And once you have a decent amount you can pay us back, although you don't necessarily have to," Aaron added. "This is what spouses do for each other and that's basically what we'll be, even if we can never get legally married."

Spencer didn't say so, but he knew that Dave and Aaron were telling him to let go of his pride in being self-sufficient and let them help, as that's what families did for each other.

He had never had a true family, not really. He'd had parents sure, but his father had never done anything for him unless forced and had broken numerous promises to his young son that Spencer would have lost count, if he had ever bothered to count in the first place. Spencer now knew that he hadn't done anything to deserve such treatment, but as a child he had often wondered what he had done to earn his father's disdain and disinterest in playing a parental role in his young son's life. Now he knew that his father, had likely never wanted children in the first place and that he had never truly loved his mother Diana or at least had fallen out of love with her, after being married for over a decade. As for his mother she had been genuinely ill, so her not paying attention to him was not her fault and he had never blamed her. His father though was a different matter.

He knew enough about the world and people in general now to know that you didn't abandon your family on a whim. Just because your spouse came down with a serious illness was not a significant reason to do so. If you did do so for whatever reason you didn't leave your son to his own devices, your 10 year old son. The son who wasn't even a teenager at the time. Spencer was well aware if he hadn't been so intelligent that he likely either would've been picked up by child protective services, because he would've talked to somebody about his situation or more likely he simply would have faded away, perhaps dying of starvation or because he'd slashed his wrists.

There were any number of ways for the children or anybody to die, drowning for example, as it was possible to drown in the bathtub. If he had taken that route he would've made sure to leave a suicide note pointing the finger at his father as the one responsible, but fortunately, he'd had his mother to look after and he had loved her despite her illness. Now he was glad that he had never actually gone through with his suicide, though he had certainly contemplated it enough when he had been a kid.

"Alright," was all Spencer said, but both Dave and Aaron got the message, as they were intelligent men.

"I'll make all the arrangements," Dave said looking excited about getting out of the city with both his mates in tow. "You don't need to worry about it, as you still have some tests to give to your student before you can finally be released for the school year."

"Yes, just a few more days," Spencer murmured. "I have to admit I never have liked finals, as a lot of the students only take my class as a filler course and don't put much affect into it. There are those that only manage to get a passing grade and not because their stupid, but because they are too damn lazy to study. I try my best to encourage my students, but that is not always possible and definitely not easy."

"But there are those that you really enjoyed teaching," Aaron suggested knowingly.

"Yeah, there are some students that took the course, because they really wanted to and therefore, study and put their best effort in. I don't mind helping out anybody that asks politely, but I'm not going to give them the answers to their homework or their tests, because they'd never learn anything that way."

"Not to mention he could get you fired if it was discovered," Dave said.

"That too," Spencer agreed. "I did have one young woman try to come onto me and try to tell me that either I pass her or they would report me for sexual assault. You know rip their blouse and so forth and try to make it look like I tried to rape them. Unfortunately, for her technology is advanced enough now that they just would have to be taken to the hospital and a rape kit done and the doctors would be able to tell that I never laid a hand on her. That kind of the assault always leaves bruises on the body for one thing."

"That actually happened?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only once and I was cleared almost immediately," Spencer said. "It was rather embarrassing and there were rumors going around for months afterwards as you know how people like to gossip and how that gossip changes with each telling. I had just started as a professor and I didn't yet have tenure. I was nearly fired on the spot, even though there was no proof I had done anything at all, but luckily cooler heads prevailed."

"They realized that you could sue them for falsely firing you," Dave guessed.

"Exactly, so the dean insisted that the female student either have a medical examination, including a rape kit done to prove her case or to drop the matter. She decided to drop it, because she very well knew that it was a false accusation and she would be expelled on the spot if it was proven. I think she believed that just because I was young I would be amendable to blackmail."

"You proved her wrong," Dave snorted.

"Yes, I did, and nobody else has tried it since and I've had tenure for the last eight years, so it would be a lot harder to fire me now than it would've been back then. Of course, I'm well aware that a lot of young teachers would have given in and done what that student wanted, just because they didn't want rumors to start or because they were afraid of being fired or even because they didn't want to make waves. There would have to be absolute proof that I had done something wrong now that I have tenure, so that's likely why nobody else has tried it. Did I mention the female also dropped the class like a hot potato."

"It's what I would've done if I had tried to falsely accuse my professor of such a serious crime," Aaron said. "Personally, I would've transferred schools altogether, because of all the gossip that was bound to occur as you can't keep such a serious accusation quiet. At least most of the students would've heard about it at some point, likely within hours thanks to the school's grapevine."

"I think she did actually, as I never saw her, even in passing after that," Spencer said. "I just never bothered to find out details as to me it was best forgotten."

"That kind of thing can follow you for the rest of your life, because even if the university tried to keep it quiet, which might not have been possible because of all the gossip," Dave said. "People love a good scandal."

"Truer words," Spencer agreed. "I just wanted to forgot it had ever happened, but it took forever for the gossip to die down and people looked at me sideways for months afterwards, even though I had done absolutely nothing wrong. Believe me, Firkin kept bringing it up just to see my reaction for a long time."

"I'm afraid that's the way those kind of situations work," Aaron said sympathetically.

"Believe me, I know, but I simply ignored it as best I could. I was used to it ignoring things actually," Spencer said. "Eventually, several months later the gossip finally died down and nobody looked at me sideways anymore and I was very grateful when that happened."

"Well, as sorry as I am it happened to you, at least you managed to land on your feet in the end," Aaron said.

"Yeah, I did and it gave some of the professors and students a healthy respect for me, as they saw I was nobody's fool that could easily be pushed around, just because I was young and had a mild manner," Spencer said. "But enough about that as I'd rather think about what's going to happen in a few days."

"And we can hardly wait," Dave grinned. "It's been hard to wait these last several weeks, but I promise you it will be well worth it in the end."

"I don't doubt it," Spencer said smiling. "So where are we going specifically?"

"I was thinking Gatlinburg Tennessee, as they have a lot of nice cabins down there and it's only a 10 hour drive but we'll have to see what's available. We don't have to stay locked up in the cabin as there is plenty to see and do."

"You've been there before," Spencer said and Aaron and Dave simply grinned at him.

"We have, though we haven't done it in a few years," Aaron finally admitted. "Still, the cabins are nice and all of them have a hot tubs and a lot of them have wood burning fireplaces instead of gas and other amenities. Dave cooks a mean steak and a lot of them have outside grills."

"It's nice and private, but the only decision that needs to be made is whether we want just one bedroom or two. The bedrooms will sleep more than one, so I doubt people will even think about the fact that we might be sexually involved, even if we do share one room. These cabins are built for people to sleep together whether their best friends or couples."

"Is the bed big enough for all three of us though?" Spencer asked.

"King sized," Dave answered simply. "None of us are so big that all three of us won't fit in a king sized bed."

"One bedroom's okay with me," Spencer said finally. "You're right peoples minds aren't automatically going to jump to the conclusion that we're involved in that way, unless we attract their attention by doing something we shouldn't in public."

"I'll make the reservations," Dave repeated his statement of a few minutes ago, grinning hugely. "If there isn't anything available in Gatlinburg there're are plenty of other places with cabins that are relatively close by. We don't necessarily have to stay there all summer as we can explore different places in that part of the State if you like. There're plenty of places within driving distance."

"Well, I say we stay a couple of weeks anyway," Spencer said. "Take in some of the sites, eat at some of the restaurants and whatever else you do on vacation. We can always extend that time later, as I'm sure that the people who owned those cabins will be ecstatic for us to stay longer."

"I'm sure they will be," Aaron grinned really looking forward to what he knew was coming.

"We'll start out with two weeks anyway with an option to extend," Dave said. "If we decide to move on after those two weeks there's plenty of things we can do for the rest of the summer."

"Sounds like an adventure," Spencer said lightly, but both Dave and Aaron could see the excitement shining in his golden brown eyes, which told them he was really looking forward to it.

"It will be," Dave promised. He didn't mention the fact that he was pretty sure that Spencer was intending to continue his relationship with the two of them since they were only getting a one bedroom cabin, instead of two, so they'd be sleeping together for the next couple of weeks at least and likely having sex every night.

Dave glanced over to Aaron who looked at him at the exact same instant and the same knowledge was there in his eyes as well. Both of them now knew deep in their souls that Spencer was theirs forever, but they would just have to wait to see, just in case they were wrong, although they were 99 percent sure they weren't.

But still, it was better to not say anything for the moment.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"This is fabulous," Spencer said glancing around the cabin.

"Yes, it is really nice," Dave said, as he got all three of their luggages out of the car. "I requested one with a wood burning fireplace, as Aaron and I think that's much better then a gas one. Also a grill, so that we can do steaks or burgers one afternoon."

"I'm looking forward to it, but later," Spencer said. "Right now, let's just take our luggage inside."

The eagerness in Spencer's tone told Dave and Aaron that he was more than ready for them to make love to him, so both men hurriedly complied, as they had been waiting for what seemed like forever to do that very thing.

Once the luggage was in the cabin, the door shut and locked, the groceries they had brought put away, all three men looked at each other.

"If you're still sure about this we can get started now," Dave suggested gently still giving Spencer a way to back out.

"Let's get started," Spencer said smiling eagerly, as he headed for the bedroom.

Dave and Aaron looked at each other silently and then followed him, both smiling at Spencer's eagerness.

Once they got there Spencer was already in the process of getting undressed, so they did the same. Once that was accomplished the three of them looked at each other's nude forms all of them drooling.

"The easiest way for a beginner is on their stomach," Aaron said.

"But if you want to be facing both of us and we can do it that way," Dave added.

"I want to be facing you," Spencer decided.

"Alright then," Dave said and looked at Aaron who nodded understanding the silent message. "Let us do the work at first until you get used to it and then you're welcome to participate as this will be an equal relationship."

"I'm not a total virgin, although I have to admit it's been awhile," Spencer admitted honestly, if a little shyly.

"Let's get started," Aaron said finally, practically salivating as he saw Spencer's naked body for the first time. Spencer's body was a thing of beauty to both him and Dave, skinnier then it should be, but that could be corrected over time, and with a lot of good meals. Still, even without more meat on his bones Spencer's body was still slim compared to his or Dave's, but he was just shaped differently then they were that was all. Spencer had long legs, narrow chest and shoulders, deep brown hair and golden brown eyes. He had to admit that he was very excited for what was about to happen. He and Dave had been waiting so long, years really. Of course, this might very well be a one time thing, but both he and Dave didn't think so or they would have gotten two rooms instead of one.

Spencer obeyed by laying in the center of the bed on his back, legs spread fully apart to give both men access to his body. "I'm ready," Spencer told them and both men who nodded.

"If you want to stop at anytime you just tell us and we'll stop," Dave said, although he realized that would be extremely difficult for both him and Aaron to do, but neither of them would ever hurt this man for anything in the world, physically or emotionally.

"That's not going to happen," Spencer promised, certainty in his tone. "I've been sure about this decision for several weeks, ever since you actually suggested it. I never would've said a word if I wasn't."

"Alright then," Dave said looking at Aaron.

Aaron immediately got the message and laid on one side of the bed while Dave got on the other, with Spencer between them.

"We're going to try to be gentle, since this is your first time with us," Aaron told Spencer.

"I don't mind if you're a little rough. I know you won't go too far," Spencer said.

The trust that Spencer had in them touched both men deeply and they swore never to betray that trust.

"I'll start then," Dave said.

Dave was so handsome Spencer thought trying not to blush as he glanced at Dave's muscular frame and then over at Aaron's, which was also very muscular with broad shoulders and slimmer waist then Dave's. The man that was hovering over him was just shaped differently that was all, as neither man had an ounce of fat on their frames. It was all pure muscle, which clearly showed they did indeed work out heavily like they had indicated as you didn't look that good if you didn't.

Dave rose up on one elbow, before placing a hand on the bed to support his weight and was over Spencer in just a few seconds. He also placed one leg between Spencer's so that he couldn't close them on accident while in the midst of intense pleasure. "Both Aaron and I have been waiting for this day for so long," Dave murmured softly his voice intense with his emotions.

Spencer said nothing, but leaned up and kissed Dave fully on the lips, a not unusual event in the last several weeks. Spencer had become much more open and affectionate in the last few weeks the more time that he spent with Dave and Aaron, and the two Immortals were happy to see it happen, because it meant that Spencer was relaxing more and more around them, something they were happy to see occur.

Once the kiss had broken Dave became very needy, as he had been holding his libido in check with an iron will, for the last several weeks. He almost literally attacked Spencer with his mouth which seemed to be everywhere at once. First it was on his chest, where he started sucking on one of Spencer's nipples, then it was down lower on his stomach near his belly button, then on one of his inner thighs near his crotch. Spencer moaned and whimpered as pleasure so strong that he began to see flashes of light behind his retinas and felt as if lightning was surging through his body. His pleasure doubled when he realized that Aaron who had been laying on his other side was now participating quite eagerly, kissing and nipping places that were free from Dave's mouth.

"More!" Spencer demanded of his lovers greedily, breathily.

Dave and Aaron were both happy to comply and so their attacking mouths as well as hands gathered more speed. Both of them seemed to be everywhere, because if it wasn't Dave's mouth, kissing it's way along his chest and stomach it was Aaron's, while Dave concentrated elsewhere and vice versa. His outer thigh for example, Dave was working on kissing every inch, as well as nipping at his flesh, never hard enough to break the skin, but enough to be felt and possibly leave a bruise. Each time Dave did that Spencer felt a little surge of pleasure go through him, which went straight to his cock, which plumped up more and more and quickly became very painful.

Aaron meanwhile, was busy on his other side and was giving him even more pleasure, except he was concentrating on his inner thigh.

Spencer then felt two pairs of hands running up and down his body tenderly and he looked into the faces of his two favorite men in the world. Dave and Aaron had become very important to him in just the matter of a few weeks and he knew he loved them with his whole soul, so it would probably destroy him to lose either one.

"Are you ready for the next step?" Dave asked Spencer gruffly, even while tenderly caressing his body causing Spencer to shiver with reaction. "You have to tell us verbally that you are as we won't do anything without your permission."

"Yes, I'm ready, more than ready actually," Spencer said knowing exactly what was about to happen and was very excited. He knew the mechanics behind the sexual act of course, but he had never been given such pleasure before. His rare bouts into the realms of sex had always been with a single partner and his reactions had certainly never been this strong just from a little foreplay.

"Very well then," Dave said giving Aaron a look.

Aaron handed over the bottle of lube that he'd been carrying around in the pocket of his clothes all day and in which he had made sure to get out before he had taken them off.

Dave unscrewed the lid and threw it somewhere on the floor and then squeezed a generous measure into his hand. He rubbed his hands together to warm up the gel slightly, before he applied it to his penis. As he was doing this, Aaron helped Spencer raise his legs until they were over Dave shoulders, so that his anus was visible to both their sights. The sight of Spencer's healthy pink anus, that was just visible caused excitement in both men and they nearly salivated, their lust rising even more.

Aaron spread Spencer's ass cheeks farther apart using his thumbs and forefingers, so that Dave could insert a couple of fingers, that were still covered in plenty of gel. Dave spread the gel that was left inside Spencer's body, so that his entrance was much smoother and during the process Spencer purred and kept purring as Dave's fingers felt absolutely wonderful inside him, giving him even stronger surges of pleasure, as Dave's digits hit his prostrate, several times.

Aaron released the cheeks of the Spencer's butt, once the gel was thoroughly rubbed in, but wasn't about to be left out, so he simply took hold of Spencer's penis and grabbed it squeezing it lightly, even while he was also kissing Spencer on the leg above the kneecap. Dave then pushed into Spencer's body for the first time. Dave went slowly at first, then when Spencer kept begging and pleading with him to go faster he was happy to comply, even as Aaron continued to squeeze Spencer's cock gently, which was very engorged and do other pleasant things to his body.

It didn't take long at all for the three men's manhoods to explode, Dave into Spencer's body, as he was buried all the way to the hilt, and the others all over Spencer's chest and stomach.

"That was fantastic," Spencer said. "I've never had my body given such a workout."

"Oh we are not done," Aaron grinned. "I have to have my turn after all, but that can wait until morning if you're too tired."

"No, I'm not too tired," Spencer said eagerly.

Dave and Aaron glanced at each other a message pass between them.

"Alright then, one more round, but then we all need to get some sleep. If we do anymore after this you're going to be too sore to go anywhere tomorrow, because you're not used to having sex on a regular basis."

"I bet you the two of you have made love all night," Spencer said.

"We have more than once," Dave admitted remembering those times fondly. "But the difference is here we might get sore, but we heal quickly, so we never suffer from things like sore or strained muscles for more than a few minutes."

"Also the two of us are used to having sex on a regular basis and you're not, which does make a difference," Aaron added.

"You could be used to it, but again it will always be your choice," Dave added.

"I didn't want to tell you this until after you had made love to me for the first time, but my decision was made about a week ago," Spencer told them quite seriously. "The way you were so gentle and tender with me, even though I know you were both very eager, just reconfirmed my decision. You even offered to stop at any time and I know very well how difficult that would've been if I had insisted. From now on, I'm completely yours forever."

Dave and Aaron glanced at each other as they hadn't been expecting such a declaration, but were more than pleased by it nonetheless. In fact, if truth be known they were absolutely ecstatic.

"So long as you're absolutely sure..." Dave began, but Spencer stopped him with a tender yet heartstopping kiss that erased all Dave's doubts in a few blinding instants of pure bliss, before he did the same to Aaron, who accepted it eagerly.

"I'm sure," Spencer told them firmly. "You're my destiny and I'm well aware of it, even if I don't normally believe in such things. The minute you walked into my office I somehow knew that my life was about to change drastically, though I wasn't sure at the time whether that was a good or bad thing. Now I know that it was definitely a good thing and I'm so glad you two walked into my life."

"Forever," Dave and Aaron said at the same time as if in benediction.

"You're ours now, for eternity," Dave added his voice a possessive growl, but Aaron was in complete agreement with that, as he was feeling just as possessive.

"Yours," Spencer confirmed cuddled between the two men that had become such an important part of his life in only about a month.

"We have started the process of turning you Immortal tonight and if this was the only time we were allowed to have sex with you then it wouldn't have done you any harm," Aaron said.

"However, since you have just confirmed that you'll be ours, we need to have sex with full penetration at least once a day, for the next couple of years. Of course, since there is two of us, it's possible the process will take place faster," Dave added.

"Has that ever happened before?" Spencer asked curiously.

"You know I'm not sure," Dave admitted and Aaron shook his head, as he didn't know either. "For an Immortal to have more than one soulmate is such a rare event, that if it was ever documented, which I doubt, those papers have long since turned to dust."

"Paper doesn't last forever, as it's only pulped tree bark after all," Aaron said.

"Or made of recycled materials," Spencer agreed. "The theory does make good logical sense, so it likely will happen faster."

"We'll just have to see," Dave said. "For now we're going to follow the original way that has been occurring for centuries, just to be on the safe side. Aaron I want you around for the next thousand years and longer."

"I'm not about to object," Spencer grinned feeling extremely relaxed, as his muscles felt like jelly with no bones or muscle tone at all. Dave and Aaron had really given his body a workout and he had enjoyed every minute of it. Certainly much more then with his previous partners.

"Neither of us believed you would considering how you responded to us a few minutes ago," said Aaron grinning from ear to ear, because he was so happy and he knew without having to ask that Dave felt the same. He didn't even need to look into Dave's face to know it, as he knew very well how anxious Dave had been that everything go exactly right.

Of course, he had felt the same, but unless Spencer changed his mind in the morning their third mate was now theirs completely and forever. Aaron did not actually see Spencer changing his mind but still, it was a very slim possibility that could still happen, nonetheless. He well knew that Spencer would have gone over the pros and cons of accepting their offer before he had even mentioned it as that was the way he was.

Spencer would've wanted to make sure that they were exactly who they said they were and that the two of them weren't going to turn abusive for example once he agreed to be theirs. Spencer was intelligent and would have been studying their behavior constantly whenever they were together, looking for signs that they weren't acting with their real personalities. Aaron could understand that, because Spencer wouldn't want to be caught in a bad situation, especially for forever. Once he had been sure of their intentions and they were not putting on an act just a lure him into a false sense of security, he had relaxed a great deal.

Dave said nothing just lay on his side of the bed looking totally relaxed, as he shot both his mates adoring looks. Aaron had been his companion, his mate, his lover, and best friend for over 800 years and finally his and Aaron's souls were complete with the addition of Spencer.

He like Aaron didn't believe Spencer would change his mind, because once the younger man made it up he kept it unless something rather unusual or drastic happened.

"I hope you know that I love you, Spencer," Dave told the younger man, tenderly, but also being completely honest.

"I do as well," Aaron assured the younger man kissing him tenderly on the lips, Dave echoing the action.

"Both of us fell in love with you very rapidly and we're only sorry that we never told you before," Dave said.

"We wanted to wait for the right moment," Aaron admitted.

"And right after you've just given me the best sexual experience of my life seems like the right moment?" Spencer teased them both lightheartedly.

"Yes, it did," Aaron admitted smiling tenderly down at the younger man, knowing he and Dave were being teased.

"Normally, it would be much too soon for us to tell you that we love you deeply, because you've only known us for about four weeks, even if it seems like we've known each other forever," Dave said. "However, we already loved you before we had even met, because we already knew that you were the last piece to both our souls."

"But the more we got to know you the more that love has deepened and it will continue to do so through the centuries," Aaron continued. "I love Dave so deeply now that if anything were to happen to him I promise you I wouldn't survive very long, as I would take my own life rather then live without him and soon the bond between all three of us will be just as thick and strong."

"Yes, the bond Aaron and I share is like a steel cable binding us together, but it took time to develop, so believe me, I feel the same," Dave said smiling, as he looked down at the man he already deeply loved.

"So you're saying the same thing will happen between the three of us, but it will take time," said Spencer.

"Exactly," Aaron agreed, kissing him.

"It shouldn't take long really as once you're completely Immortal, as it won't take more than a few years after that. Aaron and I were learning a lot of stuff about each other constantly for the first 10 years and the more we learned about each other the tighter and thicker our bond became," Dave said. "Now it's like a steel cable that binds us together completely and utterly unbreakable."

"Can a bond such as ours actually be broken?" Spencer asked in astonishment and a little worry. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"There are legends about bonds being broken between couples, although not ones that have been together as long as Aaron and I. It hasn't happened in about 3000 years though, probably longer, so I wouldn't worry about it," Dave said.

"Well, if it was that long ago those legends have probably been exaggerated over time, although they probably still have a grain of truth to them," Spencer said relaxing.

"Well, if you're still interested in that second round, we need to get busy, because we definitely need to get some sleep as it's getting quite late, unless you want to sleep half the day away," said Aaron, as he smiled tenderly down at Spencer, who soaked up that tenderness as if he was a sponge. He would never get enough of having two gorgeous men who genuinely loved him for himself, as his mates for all eternity. He had never been much interest in this sexual act before, except occasionally, in order to relieve an itch, but he knew that had now changed and he couldn't be happier about that.

"I'm more than ready for that," Spencer said eagerly, leaning up enough to kiss Aaron scorchingly on the lips, then doing the same to Dave who wasn't about to object.

Well, apparently their younger mate had turned into do something of a sex fiend, Dave thought in quiet amusement, but he guessed if you had gone your whole life only having sex occasionally in order to relieve an itch, and it was nothing more than a way to relieve tension, then he could understand it. He was sure he would have reacted the same if he had suddenly gone from having crappy sex, once in awhile to having spectacular sex, so of course, you'd would want to do it much more often. He thought it would be like standing in the middle of desert with no water in sight to suddenly finding a spectacular oasis that had plenty of water to drink. Spencer had been denied so many things or had never tried them, because of his childhood upbringing, but he was determined to change that. He and Aaron would show Spencer the world, though that would only be possible in the summers until Spencer retired, but still, it was a place to start.

Aaron and Dave worked Spencer's body into a puddle of goo for the second time, before Aaron entered him this time since Dave had already had his turn to spurt his seed into him.

"That was even better and I didn't think that was possible," Spencer said very tired now.

"Sleep," Dave told Spencer gently. "We'll worry about washing the sheets and ourselves in the morning."

Spencer said nothing as he was already out like a light, in the middle of three different men's semen, including his own, not seeming to care that he was covered in dried seed. Dave on one side got comfortable while Aaron on the other did the same and both men dropped off to sleep like stones down a well curled up against Spencer's form front and back once their heads hit their pillows.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"Good morning," Dave greeted Spencer with a smile, as he shuffled into the kitchen still yawning.

"Morning," Spencer said sleepily.

"There's coffee in the pot," Dave said and watched in amusement, as Spencer immediately headed towards it seeming to scent it like a bloodhound would a fox, as his eyes were half closed, so that he would have trouble seeing it with them.

Spencer poured himself a cup and drained it almost in one gulp, seeming more awake once he had. Once it was completely gone he poured himself another, but drank that one more slowly.

"Ah! A good cup of coffee is nectar of the gods!" Spencer exclaimed.

Dave snorted at that, but he happened to agree, so he said nothing.

"Where is Aaron this morning?" asked Spencer curiously.

"He went to pick up a few things, but he should be back shortly. We really don't have anything here except basic supplies, so he went grocery shopping. We brought a few things with us sure, but we didn't want to bring anything that might get bruised or smashed on the way," Dave answered.

"Yes, I agreed with you when we decided that," Spencer said his eyes much wider now after 2 cups of coffee.

"I can do pancakes if you want, since we did bring pancake mix. I haven't had breakfast yet either, even though I've been up about an hour," Dave offered.

"Aaron is going to miss out," Spencer said.

"I'll fix him some when he gets back," Dave said. "Aaron Hotchner is many things, a true gentleman, an excellent lover, a kind and considerate man, but a cook isn't one of them. I'm the cook of the family whenever we fix meals at home. I did try to teach him, but he's hopeless."

"Not everybody can cook, I know I can't," Spencer said taking another sip of coffee. "I either order out, went somewhere or fixed myself a sandwich, as I did keep sandwich meat on hand. I can do something simple like a grilled cheese, but that's about as far as my cooking skills go."

"I can teach you if you want," Dave offered. "You might be hopeless, but you'll never know unless you try."

"Sounds good," Spencer said agreeably. "We can talk more about that later."

The two men chatted cordially, as Dave began making pancakes with considerable skill, flipping them into the air and catching them on his spatula expertly.

"I wanted you to know that I really enjoyed myself last night and am looking forward to a repeat," Spencer said smiling rather goofily, as he remembered last night and the things Dave and Aaron had done to his body.

"Well good," Dave said pleased. "That was our goal. Both Aaron and I wanted you to enjoy yourself."

"Believe me, I did. It was fantastic. Best sex I've ever had and I remember the few times I had sex with someone else," Spencer said tapping his forehead.

"Well, those others are thing of the past," Dave said seriously, turning to face Spencer. "Both Aaron and I are holding you to your word when you said you would be ours forever, unless of course, you actually tell us that you changed your mind. Agreeing to be ours forever means you agreed to take no other lovers, as that would inevitably damage the bond that is already starting to form between us. Besides, if the three of us start to have sex on a regular basis it will start to turn you Immortal and so long as that's what you want then that's absolutely fine with both Aaron and I. More then fine actually."

"I knew what I was getting into," Spencer promised Dave, just as seriously, fiddling with his coffee cup if only to give his hands something to do, but even while his hands were nervously busy he still stared directly into Dave's eyes as he spoke. "I stand by what I said, I am yours from now on, yours and Aaron's. I don't make promises lightly or without complete understanding of what I'm promising. I've fallen in love with both of you over the last month and no matter how fast it happened I know exactly what I'm feeling."

"I know," Dave said calmly, as he came forward and kissed Spencer on the lips, which the other man accepted quite happily. "I was just making sure that you hadn't said it due to being out of it thanks to your very strong orgasm. Now that I know it wasn't just because of that, I won't need to ask again. I'm very happy to hear that you do love us because we certainly do you and if there's one thing I've learned over the centuries it doesn't really matter how fast feelings develop, just that some people take a long time to fall in love and for others it's nearly instantaneous if they meet the right person."

"And yet others never do, not truly, to where they'll stand by their spouse through anything and not bail at a bump in the road," Spencer added thinking of his father and Dave nodded, already guessing where Spencer's thoughts had gone.

"Exactly," Dave said.

"You and Aaron have done everything you can to make sure I knew what I was getting into, to make sure I was informed," Spencer told him. "Both of you have been honest with me from the start and I do appreciate it. I knew that if I was so foolish to go back on my decision now I would only be miserable and I've never been a foolish man. Why would I kick the two best things in my life, out of it?"

"I wouldn't, but then you never know how a person's going to react, since everybody's different. You can predict a lot of nuances of human behavior if you know what you are doing and are observant, but not everything," Dave said. "Both Aaron and I believed that you meant what you said, but we wanted to make sure as Immortality is not all it's cracked up to be. We have to do so many things to stay under the radar, things that are illegal, but with this age of computer technology, cameras and other things we have no choice."

"I know," Spencer said calmly. "I don't really like it, since I've always been very law-abiding, but on the other side of the coin, I can understand about keeping your race undiscovered. I decided a week ago that I can live with it, because you're not hurting anybody or stealing people's life savings. Changing identities illegally is a very minor crime really and something I can live with."

"Good," Dave said, then saw Aaron standing in the doorway with a couple of bags of groceries.

Aaron came into the kitchen and put the groceries on the counter, giving Dave a measuring look as he did so. Dave simply winked at him while Spencer was not paying attention and Aaron relaxed. The wink had been the agreed upon signal that they had discussed briefly while Spencer had still been asleep. If Dave winked at him once he got back from the grocery store it would mean that Spencer meant what he had said, after his first climax of the night. Dave had been supposed to talk to him about it while he was at the grocery store and he had as promised. Aaron had been somewhat nervous, a rather unusual event for him, as he had grocery shopped for things like vegetables and fruits, but now that he knew their third mate had meant his words, he could relax and just enjoy himself and so could Dave for Spencer William Reid was theirs for eternity. If there's one thing he had learned about Spencer was that once he gave his word or made a commitment he very rarely broke it unless the circumstances were rather unusual.

"I'll just go get the rest of the groceries," Aaron said, trying his best to keep his emotions under control, not the easiest of tasks at the moment and Dave gave him a knowing look.

"I'll start fixing you some pancakes," Dave replied.

"Sounds good," Aaron said coming to kiss Dave on the lips before he did the same for Spencer who seemed to revel in the kiss or more the emotions behind it. It was just so nice to feel loved and cared for a feeling that could easily become addictive.

"Here let me help you with the groceries," Spencer offered.

"It's okay, it's only another couple of bags," Aaron said. "Stay here, eat your breakfast and I'll be back in a minute."

Spencer complied and went back to his breakfast happily thinking about the day ahead a rather unusual event in his life, because for once he was truly happy and expected to remain so for the next few centuries.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"This is really nice," Spencer said, as he looked at all the animals. He, Dave and Aaron were at Ripley's Aquarium looking at all the exotic fish and other aquatic life.

"We thought you might enjoy doing this," Aaron said. "I know you're a lot older now, but really the aquarium is for people of all ages, those interested in what lives in the ocean, even if there's also a lot of kids that come here to see the things that live in the sea.

"You did happen to mention that when we first met how your dad kept breaking his promises and never took you anywhere and one of those was to the aquarium in your area," Dave added.

"I did mention that," Spencer said agreed easily, as the three of them walked looking at all the various displays.

"We weren't sure if you ever went to one after you have grown up of course," Aaron said.

"I did actually," Spencer admitted, "but that was back when I was 18. I spent one summer basically at the aquarium where I went to college, studying everything I could. It was 20 years ago though and I haven't been to one since, so this is really nice. Besides, this is a different aquarium than the one I went to and they have different displays. I really appreciate that you're trying to make up for my crappy childhood."

"We can't really make up for your piss poor childhood as much as we might like to," Dave said. "However, we can give you experiences that you never had back when you were a kid."

"Alright, I admit my childhood wasn't the best," Spencer said and both Dave and Aaron looked at each other thinking that was the understatement of the century. "But I survived and even thrived something my father swore would never happen. I like to think that William Reid is keeping an eye on his son and that he now regrets his actions towards me when I was a young boy. Even if he isn't it doesn't really matter, because I haven't seen my father in nearly 30 years. Actually he should be dead pretty soon as he's in his seventies now, although I know he might live another 10 or 15 years."

"I suspect you'll be notified when that happens," Dave suggested. "You're his only son at least as far as you're aware, although I suppose he could've fathered a few little illegitimate Reids over the last 28 or so years or even gotten married again and had a few legitimate ones."

"Yeah, but Spencer, is his oldest legitimate son, so he would get the largest portion of his father's estate, maybe even all of it, unless the the Senior Reid's will states otherwise," said Aaron.

"Unless there's not a will and since my father was a lawyer I suspect that there is. I can't really see him fathering anymore children unless it's an accident, but I could be wrong," Spencer shrugged his entire posture screaming that he didn't care if his father had had anymore kids. "I mean it was obvious from when I was really young that my father didn't give a crap about my existence. I was a way to carry on the family name nothing more. From the perspective of years it's now obvious to me that he never should have procreated, but then I'm aware that can be said about thousands people all over the world not just my father, so that I'm not just an isolated case."

"I wonder what your father would've done if your mother had had a girl instead of a boy?" Aaron snorted in contempt.

"I suspect we really don't want to know the answer to that question," Dave suggested delicately.

"Probably not," Spencer said easily. "I came to grips with my past and my father's lack of parental skills a long time ago, so you don't have to dance around the subject on my account. I already know that my father is a lousy, cum-sucking human being with the feelings and emotional range of a gnat. He contributed half of my DNA and that's as far as it goes. I made something of myself, which he swore would never happen and I don't really care whether or not he knows it. If he does I'm hoping it keeps him up at night and as I said if it doesn't, it doesn't really matter to me. He'll get what's coming to him, even if that's only after he's dead and for me that's more than enough. For the first time in my life I'm truly happy not just content and that's due to the two of you."

"I'm glad," Dave said softly, even as he placed gentle hand on Spencer's arm, not really caring who saw him, but still, it was a subtle gesture and unless you were paying attention to three men who were looking at the displays and talking softly you would never know they were anything other then friends.

"I wonder what your father would think if he found you together with us," Aaron said with a maniac grin. "You did say a while back that he would go ballistic..."

Aaron didn't finish his thought, as they were in public after all and they were trying to keep their relationship low-key, but both Dave and Spencer immediately understood what he wasn't saying.

"I know him well enough to know that yes, he would go ballistic if he discovered..." Spencer paused and both Dave and Aaron nodded not needing their mate a finish that sentence. "Of course, it is very possible, though doubtful, that he could have changed some over the last 20 odd years. People can change, but they have to want it and put it in the effort to do so, as I don't see him doing it as down underneath it all he was extremely lazy or at least that was my feeling. I decided after he left that I wasn't going to be like him, that if I ever did have a family that I wouldn't do what my father had. If I happened to have children somewhere down the road I would pay attention to them listen to their worries and concerns, play with them, take them places like my father never took me. Of course, this was before I discovered I wasn't...you know," said Spencer.

"Before you discovered the weren't into women," Dave suggested, even more softly then they had been talking, so no one would be likely to overhear them unless they were right on top of them and Spencer nodded.

"Exactly," Spencer said, as he went to the next display the other two following. "Let's quit discussing it as my father doesn't matter anymore. As I said, he's in his 70's and likely won't live more than another decade and it's possible he might not even live that long depending on his general health. He might be as healthy as a horse and live another 20 or 30 years, but it's a low probability in my estimation. I remember quite clearly that he was against exercising and although it's possible that's changed, like if he got advice from his doctor, well, he's also very stubborn just like I am, so I can't see him taking the doctor's advice. He always thinks he knows best."

Spencer shrugged and dropped the subject completely.

The two men continued to talk softly about lighter subjects as they explored the aquarium and read the displays and it was just a fun day for all three of them.

Finally they ended up in the gift shop and Spencer browsed the merchandise.

"I really enjoyed myself," Aaron admitted softly, as he watched Spencer look at all the items for purchase. "I never expected to really, but then I've never been to an aquarium."

"Neither have I, as they didn't even exist until a few decades ago," Dave said. "I suspect we'll be doing a lot of things that we never thought about doing before just to make Spencer happy, things he never got to experience as a child. We never thought about coming to a place like this, and if nothing else Spencer will bring some spice to our lives. I suspect that we've been stuck in a rut in our thinking, since both of us were born when there was only minimal technology or things to do for entertainment, particularly me. It won't hurt us to experience new things in any case, as we might find other things we enjoy doing."

"I wish we could deal with William Reid," Aaron growled fiercely, though still softly, as he came from a time where violence was part of everyday life and was more of an eye for an eye mentality.

"I know, as you are aware I wish the same thing, but the man will be dead in a few years and Spencer wouldn't like it if we dealt with him on a permanent basis," Dave said and Aaron nodded knowing Dave was right. "Both of us come from a times of extreme violence where survival was of the fittest. Unfortunately, from our point of view Spencer does not and appears to be a man of peace or at least of nonviolence when it comes to dealing with a situation like the one with William Reid in the way we both want to. I suspect that he can be confrontational if the situation calls for it, but still, we both know that he'd rather talk his way out of it then deal with it by violence. We need to give him a little time to explore the world, as he's still quite young, even by human standards since humans can live to over 100 nowadays. Both of us have changed considerably from when we were originally born and I suspect that he will to, but it will just take time. Also it's clear that he has a milder personality than we do, as he is definitely not an alpha male, which also makes a difference."

"Yeah, you're right," Aaron said softly, as he was relaxing against one of the bookcases that had books about aquatic and other animal life. The section of the gift shop that he and Dave were in was almost empty, so they could talk freely so long is they kept their voices down. "For all we know he'll be dead in five years or less, but personally, I believe it would be poetic justice if he had some kind of incurable disease, because that would mean that the karma that I've heard about, had come back to bite him in the ass," Aaron added with a malicious smirk.

"It would be even more poetic justice if he had gotten said disease from some whore he fucked," Dave added and both men snickered quietly.

"Yeah, it would," Aaron agreed smirking at the image that put in his head. "Something like AIDS or herpes."

"Or even better Gonorrhea or Chlamydia, which are supposed to be very painful and can make you sterile if it isn't treated. There's even a strain of Gonorrhea now that is resistant to the current treatments," Dave said. "Chlamydia can result in trachoma, which can cause blindness. If there was any justice in the world that's what would've happened to William Reid."

"Nice thought," Aaron said smirking, as he contemplated that. "It would almost be enough for what he did to his son, not to mention his wife. Almost. I suspect that being blind when you've been able to see your whole life would be very hard to get used to."

"For someone as arrogant as Spencer's father, definitely," Dave said with a smug smirk. "He wouldn't want to accept that he was now blind due to a disease that has very few symptoms, if any most of the time. That type of thing might be caught at a yearly physical, but by then it's usually far too late."

Both men enjoyed the thought of that as they both believed in an eye for an eye mentality. Both sniggered quietly, but their expressions went back to normal when Spencer approached them.

"Ready to go?" Dave asked.

"Just let me look through the books, then I am," Spencer said smiling. "Don't the two of you want anything for yourselves?"

"We just didn't find anything we had to have," Aaron replied with a mischievous twinkle in his dark brown eyes.

"You can take as long as you want though, we're in no particular hurry," Dave added.

"I'm almost ready to go," Spencer said. "You know I can't leave a place like this without at least one book."

"Do you really have any room in your apartment for more books?" Aaron asked innocently

Dave snorted in amusement at that for it was so true.

"I assumed that since we are together now we'd end up buying a house at some point," said Spencer quietly with a raised eyebrow. "There is no room for the two of you in my apartment and I didn't think you'd want to stay at that hotel forever no matter how nice."

"You're right, we were thinking about buying a house, but if we're going to do that, well, it's something that all three of us must want. We had planned to consult you, probably after our vacation was over," Dave said.

"We just didn't want to rush into anything, give you time to get used to being in love and our rather unique threeway relationship," Aaron added, talking softly, so nobody would hear what they were saying.

"Yeah, our threeway relationship is going to take some getting used to, but I would have it no other way I promise you," Spencer admitted, as he looked at the books reading titles rapidly. Spencer pulled a few books off the shelves opened them and read the chapter pages quickly. "This vacation should help with that though, so I think we should discuss it at some point before we head back to Florida. Decide on what we want in a house. We need one with at least three bedrooms." Spencer trailed off, as he picked out several books and took his selections to the register in order to purchase them.

"Let's go," Spencer said a few minutes later with a couple of bags in hand.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"So you said three bedrooms?" Aaron questioned, once they were safely out of the aquarium building and in the car.

"To maintain the illusion that we're only friends, friends who decided to live together, share expenses," Spencer explained. "I know very well we'll only be using one bedroom, but if we want to keep our relationship low-key..."

"Yes, we understand," Dave said glancing at Aaron, "and I at least was thinking along the same lines. We might want to go for five bedrooms and we can have one guest room and use the other for an office, which will come in useful in your case, since I'm assuming you're going to maintain your position at the university for at least the next few years anyway."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking," Spencer agreed calmly. "I'm sure you already know that I'm going to want a large room that can be used for library, but really other than that..."

"We'll discuss it more in-depth, sometime soon," Dave said. "We're just going to buy something outright, so we don't have to worry about house payments, as there are no guarantees that we'll be in this area more then another 10 to 15 years. You're going to stop aging in just a couple years or even sooner, and while there are ways to age someone's appearance, adding silver hair coloring to the hair for example, even if its just at the temples, you're still going to look incredibly young in the face and the hands. Well, until you have time to develop lines around your eyes and mouth."

"Some people do look young, even when they are not, those who have really good genetics, still look incredibly young, even when they're 80," Spencer pointed out. "I've known several people that were in their 60s or even 70s and they didn't look it, so that's not going to be a problem. It partly depends on how you live your life. I'll just be one of them, even if we add gray or white too my temples and a few other signs of aging."

"The lines in the face will appear naturally once you've had some more experiences of laughing and smiling," Aaron said. "My face has certainly aged a little, with all the added lines that developed because I was so happy. Lines from smiling a lot more then when I was married to Marilyn."

"So being Immortal doesn't prevent such things," Spencer said and both Dave and Aaron shook their heads.

"No, it doesn't prevent such things as getting the lines of stress in the forehead or smile or frown lines around the eyes and mouth, so I suppose you could consider that a sign of aging, but still, we really don't change much from the time we're 30, well, so long as we're born, not made. Yes, you will basically look 40 or so for the rest of your life, even when you start to get deep lines or around your eyes or mouth. Your body stops aging, but that doesn't prevent other signs. Really, as we were discussing awhile back it all depends on one's life experiences and how they affect us. How old would you say I looked?"

"Well, with the lines in your face, 35 to 40," Spencer admitted.

"Exactly," Dave said smiling. "I got a lot of these lines in my face from that war I was telling you about awhile back, but the rest are from pure happiness. We're stuck at 30, which is when our bodies stop aging and we'll never develop liver spots or other visible signs as I was telling you, but we certainly can get lines in our faces just from living our lives. Whether those lines are from laughter, worry, frustration or anger is up to the person. We're not vampires after all who don't change at all according all the fiction I've read. They can't get any kind of lines in their faces as they are stuck at whatever age they were changed. Well, if they actually existed that is."

"No, you're more like the highlander if you ever saw the movies or the TV show," Spencer said. "The movie character was Connor McLeod and he was Immortal, just like you, but yes, his life experiences did affect his face, but also like you he healed quickly. If we're talking about the TV show that was Connor's close kin Duncan McLeod same clan just different decades."

"I actually saw that, the movie anyway," Aaron said smiling. "That's very good description actually. There are many similarities between the movies, the TV show and us. We can undergo cosmetic changes in appearance, but we don't really age or at least our bodies don't."

"That's actually a good thing," Spencer said. "It would be a lot harder to hide your race, if you didn't age past 30, especially in this age of cameras and other technology. Somebody could snap your picture on their iPhone for example and then if they happen to see you again's 10 or even 20 years later and you looked completely the same... It's good actually that we can at least undergo cosmetic changes, even if our bodies don't age. Actually, that relieves me a great deal, because I know very well that I don't really look like I'm 38 years old, I barely look thirty."

It was true, Dave admitted Spencer did look incredibly young, at least 5, maybe even 10 years younger than he actually was. Despite everything he had been through, it didn't look like it had made much of an impression on his face, just on his mentality and his emotions.

"Depending on what size the master bedroom is we might want to knock out one of the walls and enlarge it," Aaron suggested, getting back to the subject at hand. "After all, they'll be three people living there. We'll likely also need a larger bathroom with three sinks or we're going to have to have at least two bathrooms. I know Dave and I don't have jobs right now that we have in the past just to keep ourselves busy."

"We'll see what we can find before we start thinking about modifications," Dave said. "I for one want a Jacuzzi, one of those embedded into the floor the bathroom and big enough for all three of us to use at the same time."

"So we're going to want plenty of rooms to maybe knock out walls for the library," Spencer said.

"We might have to have to build onto whatever house we purchase to get your library," said Aaron, "but we'll see what we find."

"The price doesn't matter," Dave said seeing Spencer about to protest. "We're of course, going to bargain the price down as far as possible, as that's the sensible thing to do, but both Aaron and I have more money than we'll ever spend. Even staying somewhere like the Ritz-Carlton racks up a huge bill, depending on the length of stay, but then they have every available amenity and are incredibly discreet, so that's not surprising. We'll have to see what we can find first before we see what we really need to do, so we all get what we want."

Spencer nodded knowing that he would have to learn to control his reaction to spending so much money at one time. He wasn't exactly poor as he made a good salary as a tenured professor at Florida International University, but he would never think about spending so much at one time like Dave and Aaron were casually discussing.

The three of them had a pleasant time discussing what they each wanted, as they tried to find somewhere nice for lunch.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"This is great," Spencer sighed in content, as he relaxed in the Jacuzzi that had come with the cabin. The cabin they had rented had every available amenity, Jacuzzi, sauna, whirlpool, a large kitchen with every basic cooking utensil available, den with probably the largest television available, along with a DVD player and even a selection of DVDs. This place was fantastic and Spencer could live quite happily here for years, even if it was isolated, but then he had used to prefer that when he wasn't teaching. Now, Dave and Aaron were bringing him out of his shell and he had been enjoying himself immensely over the last week and didn't even care that he had been nearly constantly sore due to the stupendous sex he had been having with his two favorite men in the world. The two of them had really been giving him a workout every night and sometimes in the mornings and afternoons to, as neither could seem to get enough of tenderly caressing, kissing, nipping, licking or ramming their cocks into his body. They had done things to him, in every conceivable position, that he had ever heard of much less done to anyone else or had done to him. The sex he had indulged in rarely before had always been a way to scratch an itch nothing more, but with Aaron and Dave it was totally different. He had never really enjoyed sex before, thinking of it as a necessary evil, but now he eagerly participated and as promised Dave and Aaron had allowed him to take the lead a couple of times and didn't seem to mind that he wasn't very experienced. They had both told him that he would gain experience, but that it would take time and that there was no need to rush.

Spencer had never felt so loved when both men had told him that and it was obvious they meant it. It made him feel so good on the inside, as it meant that neither of them were holding his inexperience against him. Both Dave and Aaron had a way about them that boosted his confidence in so many areas, but particularly the sexual arena and he would have loved them for that alone, but there were so many reasons that he had fallen so hard for both of them. Spencer would count his blessings for the rest of his life that he had his two lovers in his life for all time. Spencer knew deep in his soul, where his doubts usually were buried, that Dave and Aaron would never betray him by word, deed or agency and that the three of them would be loyal to each other forever.

"Yes, it is," Aaron agreed, as he soaked on one side of Spencer, with his head back against Jacuzzi and his eyes closed, with an expression of utter peace and bliss on his face. He looked utterly and completely content.

"It's fantastic and that I have finally found both my mates just makes it even better," Dave said from the other side. "I'm finally completely whole, something that was centuries in coming, but well worth all the effort of finding you both."

"As are we, as it's just not you," Aaron said meaning him and Spencer.

"The two of you have certainly changed my life for the better," Spencer said, as he glanced to either side of him and saw both his mates looking utterly content.

Spencer knew that his feelings had developed fast, but if there was one lesson his mother had taught him was that when he was sure he had found love to grab it with both hands, so long as he was sure that person loved him in return. His mother had always said person, which had been deliberate Spencer now realized.

His mother didn't want to predispose him towards one sex, like so many people would their children and he thought that showed just how accepting his mother was of other's foibles and preferences, unlike so many people. Of course, he knew that his mother had never expected him to be the third and final mate of a man that had been born 2000 years ago, but he also knew his mother wouldn't care that he had two lovers so long as he was happy and Aaron and Dave did make him incredibly happy.

"Glad to be of assistance," Dave grinned at him, then added more seriously. "It was our pleasure I promise you."

"That you went along so easily was amazing to both Dave and I as we figured you would resist the idea," Aaron added. "After all, you weren't born at a time where the supernatural and the paranormal were very real and part of everyday life. Such things became just a footnote in history when technology started to improve so much. A lot of people turn to science and claim it is the answer for everything, even though it doesn't explain a lot of things."

"Nowadays, nobody remembers what it was like so long ago, except the older Immortals," Dave added. "Even if things were written down the paper would've turned to dust by now. Really, if something like that was found most scholars would just put it down to the primitive time where people were far less civilized and likely think of them as a superstitious people, just like they did for the Incas and Aztecs."

"You can thank my mother for my easy acceptance," Spencer told them being perfectly serious.

"In what way?" Dave questioned curiously.

"One of the lessons she taught me when I was young was that if I ever found somebody to love, and she never specified female, that I should grab the opportunity with both hands. She told me that it was extremely rare to find true love and that so long as I was sure the person felt the same, that I should never turn such an opportunity away. She never specified the sex and she always said person instead of girl, lady or woman. She told me never to be afraid of really finding true love, because it was a precious commodity that so few found. Yes, people marry all the time, but the divorce rate is very high in this country and even those that stay together for their children or for religion reasons, don't necessarily love each other. Like for example if you're strong Catholics, as they don't approve of legally separating from your spouse, then the couple often stays together whether or not they love each other anymore. However, this does not mean those couples are truly happy with their choices not after a few years anyway."

"Your mother sounds very accepting and I wish I could've met her," Aaron said.

"I truly wish you could have to. She would love both of you," Spencer said with certainty. "She would've been surprised that I got together with two men instead of one...and even if there's no way we could've told her about the Immortality thing...she still would have been happy for me once she was sure that you both felt the same way I do. I know she would've happily accepted you into the family. Diana Reid was one of the most accepting and understanding people I've ever known and I'm not just saying that because she was my mother. Compared to other people she had very few prejudices. If not for the schizophrenia I'm sure she would have lived to meet you both, but unfortunately, the disease shortens the lifespan considerably, even of those that are getting the best of care."

"It's a shame that we can never meet her, but I'm glad that she was so accepting where other people wouldn't have been because she instilled those values into her son," Dave said.

"And it sure did make it easy for you to accept our story and offer," Aaron added, even as he leaned over from where he was sitting and nuzzled Spencer's cheek, which made Spencer release a happy sigh.

"It was a subject that my mother often brought up, as all she wanted was for me to be happy and whether that was marriage with two or three children, or a relationship with a man I don't think she really cared, although I know she would have appreciated grandchildren. My mother was an intelligent lady up until her death about ten years ago and she knew I would remember her words because of my eidetic memory," Spencer said smiling in remembrance of his mother.

"I remember sitting at the kitchen table and watching as she baked cookies and sometimes cakes or pies. Those were the times for just her and me while my father was still at work. The two of us would talk about all the trouble I was having at school with bullies, about books, literature and many other subjects. She was really into those old authors that he been dead for hundreds of years, which makes sense, as she was a literature professor for many years. Literature, particularly old literature, was her passion, a passion she instilled into her son."

"Well, she sounds like a good woman," Dave said, smiling.

"She was in so many ways," Spencer said with a soft smile, as he continued to remember his mother. "I miss her sometimes, even though I didn't see her very much after I was forced to put her in a sanitarium, because I couldn't take care of her. At the very least I'd have spent all my time doing so and she wanted me to have a life outside of taking care of her. She hated being placed in Bennington Sanitarium though, so I still feel incredibly guilty that I had to, but what was I supposed to do? I didn't have the money back then to hire somebody to look after her, so it really was the best solution."

"I'm sure she forgave you," Aaron said soothingly.

"You did what you had to do," Dave added. "Your mother was right that you couldn't spend all your time taking care of her and deep down I'm sure she knew that. She might've resented being placed in that sanitarium, but again what choice did you have? If you hadn't you might have come to visit her and found her dead with her wrists slashed or found she taken an overdose of some type of pill. You were lucky that never happened while you were going to school and then when you went to college."

"Don't think I don't know it," Spencer said. "Anyway I still miss her and I always will, though I don't think of her every day like I used to. At Bennington she got the best of care and I went to visit as often as possible, though I never stayed more than a weekend, since I had classes to teach after all."

"And you didn't want to chance running into your father," Dave suggested shrewdly.

"Well, that too," Spencer admitted. "I could have stayed for a week or so anyway in the summer, but I just never did. Now, I have no reason to go back to Las Vegas and I have no intention of doing so, not until I'm sure my father is dead, as cold and callous as that sounds."

"I don't think it sounds cold or callous," Dave disagreed immediately. "With your history with your father neither Aaron and I can blame you for your feelings. Your father didn't treat you like a human being or at least not like his son. To him you were likely seen as an investment, someone to carry on the family name, but also not someone he had to actually care about. Even if he cared about you in his own distant way, he didn't act like it at least from all you've told us. Someone who truly loves their offspring, is proud of their accomplishments, helps with any problems they're having or the very least listens to them, takes them places, praises them when they get good grades or helps them study for some test. We can be grateful that he wasn't physically abusive at least, but neglect is still abuse, even if it's more subtle and harder to pin down. He didn't give you as much attention as he would've a stray cat, as to him it was like you didn't exist. I have no intention on bringing up your father again, although it's possible even likely you will be contacted once he dies to clear up his estate."

"If I am contacted I doubt very much that I'm the executor," Spencer snorted. "No, he probably has someone at his firm handling that. I don't really care if he left me anything or not or if he wants to see me on his death bed, as I don't have too give into his demand."

"I would go and see him and tell him exactly what you think of him," Aaron said. "It would make you feel better anyway to get all those bad feelings that you've kept bottled up towards him off your chest."

"Well, we'll see when and if it happens," Spencer said. "That's not usually my way, but it would make me feel better, to tell him I hope he burns in hell. It's not so much my feelings of abandonment and hurt that I need to address with the source, but the way he abandoned his wife, my mother, left us without money. It's not like mom could help her schizophrenia as it is a genetic disease, which I'm assuming I won't be able to get once I'm fully Immortal."

"Nope, since Immortality slowly changes your genetic structure," Dave said shaking his head negatively. "We can still go through cosmetic changes like the lines on our faces that we were just discussing a few days ago, but those aren't genetic, but are made from laughing or smiling or frowning too much. Anybody can get those depending on how happy or unhappy someone may be. If someone laughs a lot of course lines are going to form around the eyes and mouth."

The three men were silent just soaking up the heat of the water.

"Have you ever made love in the water before?" Aaron asked Spencer smiling.

"Can't say I have," Spencer laughed instantly guessing where this was going. He had turned into something of a sex maniac ever since he had allowed Dave and Aaron to make love to him for the first time he had to admit it had only gotten better since. The three of them had sex several times a day and didn't stick to just nighttime. Of course, once the new school term began they wouldn't be able to have sex as frequently except on the weekends, but there was always time for quickies. Still, eventually he would retire and he might get another job somewhere down the line, but he doubted it would be for a few years anyway, as it would probably be a good idea to lay low for a decade or two first.

"Well then, why don't we show you?" Dave suggested with a grin.

"I have no objections I promise," Spencer laughed. "We should be able to do things in the water that we can't do out of it simply because of natural buoyancy."

"Believe me, we know. Dave and I have been having fun and sex in the water for several hundred years anyway, although before it was in a bathtub, a pool or the ocean, since things like Jacuzzis didn't exist back then," Aaron grinned. "It's my turn this time since Dave had his chance this morning."

"Hey, I won't be left out," Dave protested laughingly. He wasn't upset in the least, as he had never felt so happy and he knew very well that he was being teased. Besides, it was true he'd had his way with Spencer's body just this morning, while Spencer had had his way with Aaron's afterwards, before they had risen for the day.

"You can have your chance after me," Aaron told Dave with a wide grin.

"Hey! I'm game if you are," Spencer said, loving his two mates even more, as they playfully teased each other, for it wasn't a serious argument. Spencer had noticed that Aaron and Dave very rarely argued seriously and he knew that came from knowing each other so well. Spencer liked the dynamics between the two and he was slowly becoming part of those dynamics, but he knew it would take time before he was truly part of what Aaron and Dave already had between them. It was something he was more than willing to put all his efforts into though. He liked how playful the two men could become with each other as well as him, as he was certainly laughing more than he ever had in his life. He knew very well that both men could be deadly when necessary as they had been born in violent times after all, back when only the strong survived, but those parts of their personalities would not appear unless the situation called for it.

Besides, anybody could be violent when the situation called for it in order defend someone they held dear, particularly somebody they loved, so that violence was still part of human nature even if it wasn't as prevalent in this time as it had been back so long ago.

Aaron did exactly what he said he was going to do and started making love to him right there in the water and Spencer loved every minute of it making little whimpering and purring sounds as Aaron stroked his body to completion, even putting his cock into his mouth and sucking on it until Spencer's engorged cock released and his semen exploded down the other man's throat. Finally his cock went limp what seemed a long time later, but it was only a couple of minutes at most, but he had lost track of time a rather unusual event for him.

Dave for his part had been watching this eagerly with a smile on his lips as he watched his two mates, having sex with each other, though it was more a blowjob then full coitus, but still enjoyable for all that.

"My turn now," Dave said eagerly.

"Give me a few minutes to recover first," Spencer told Dave, but with a smile. "You'll get your opportunity to have your way with my body for the second time today, but Aaron did such a spectacular job of giving me a blowjob that I just need a few minutes."

"That's reasonable," Dave conceded smiling. "Why don't I just get started then and give your manhood a little time to recharge."

Spencer nodded and Dave got to work, doing things to his mate that sent strong feelings of lust through him and built his climax quickly. It didn't take long at all for his cock to start responding to Dave's gentle, tender touch and soon it swelled with his seed.

"See? It didn't take your manhood long at all to recover," Dave said smugly. "I knew it wouldn't if I started kissing you in all the places that are the most sensitive, along with a few nips."

"Well, you are right about that," Spencer said blushing a little. "I've never felt this strongly about anybody else which has something to do with it as well."

"Absolutely, as our feelings matter and our bodies respond much more strongly if you have very strong feelings for someone," Aaron said, as he watched Dave make love to their mate, since it was his turn. He wasn't jealous in the least, because all three of them belonged together and he was well aware of it.

"If you genuinely love that person their body is going to respond better than if you just feel lust or attraction to someone or at least that's true for most people," Dave agreed. Dave brought Spencer to completion and both of them ended up expelling their seed into the water just as Aaron had done a few minutes prior.

"Well, I think I'm done for the moment," Spencer said. "I am completely and totally spent."

"Yes, I think it's time we get out as we're starting to get all wrinkly," Aaron said, smiling.

"You can take a nap while I fix lunch," Dave told Spencer.

"Sounds really good right about now," Spencer said yawning hugely. "I don't normally sleep in the middle of the day, but the sex is so spectacular I really don't mind it."

"You'll work up a stamina to where you won't need to take naps so much unless it's an extended session," Aaron promised.

"Yes, you will it'll just take time," Dave said, even as he drained the Jacuzzi. All three men climbed out and Spencer headed straight to the bedroom to lay down for a nap until lunch was ready, not even caring that he was wet from the time spent in the hot water.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"Smells wonderful," Aaron said sniffing the air appreciatively. "It's been awhile since you've done steaks on an outdoor grill."

"It does smell good and I'm really looking forward to trying it," Spencer said from where he was sitting reading a book.

"They'll be ready in just a few minutes," Dave promised, smiling slightly.

It was a nice day outside, not hot, but not cold either, just the perfect summer's day and therefore, perfect to grill some steaks.

Spencer went back to his book feeling incredibly content and knowing it was because he was in love, though he knew the spectacular sex had a lot to do with it as well. The three of them had been behaving like sex maniacs and had it several times a day and he didn't even mind, which wasn't like him at all, but still he was beyond pleased by his new reality.

This man had always been inside him Spencer realized, one that was completely content and happy for the first time in his life. One that had absolutely no regrets and one who wouldn't be able wait to come home every day to his two favorite men. This was a feeling that Spencer could get used to quite easily.

Spencer became lost in his thoughts his mind far away. This time away from Florida had been good for him, better than good really. Dave and Aaron had been right about getting him away from Florida for he had been able to relax, as he didn't have to worry about anybody who knew him seeing the three of them acting like they were in a romantic relationship. Of course, once he got back to his job at Florida International University he was going to have to get used to being careful that nobody knew that Aaron, Dave and him were more the good friends, so they were going to have to remember to be extremely discrete outside their own home. He knew very well that the dean and the board of the University would not approve of him being involved with a man, much less two of them, but they would have a hard time firing him just because of his sexual preferences. In fact, they couldn't fire him, just because he got involved with two men as that was not a legit reason to do so, but they could force him to quit by making it extremely difficult for him, especially since he had tenure.

It was just better that they kept their relationship as low-key as possible, just to avoid that kind of trouble and he knew that Dave and Aaron agreed. They would have to be discreet at least until he retired in another 20 or 25 years. Of course, he might decide to move on before then, go to another university to teach, but he'd see. It all just depended how things worked out.

"Steaks are done," Dave called bringing Spencer out of his thoughts.

"I'll get the plates," Spencer offered coming back to himself. He rose to his feet after marking his place in his book. Spencer went into the kitchen and came back with three plates, which he handed out to the other two keeping one for himself.

Dave forked a big juicy steak onto his plate, then onto Aaron's and finally one onto his.

As for Aaron he brought out the green beans and baked potatoes that Dave had fixed earlier and that Aaron had heated in the microwave.

"It smells wonderful," Spencer said inhaling the scent of a perfectly grilled steak. He applied his fork and knife to the steak and raised an eyebrow when the knife cut through it like butter. Finally he took a bite into before swallowing, savoring the taste. "Well, Aaron was right you do cook a wonderful steak," Spencer said after he had swallowed. "If you wanted to you could open your own restaurant you would be very well, because everything I've eaten that you cooked has been wonderful."

"That's never been an interest of mine," Dave said cordially appreciating the sincere compliment from his newest mate. "I wouldn't enjoy cooking so much if I was cooking for total strangers. I enjoy cooking for my family or my friends, but to do it for dozens of strangers every day, well, that's just not for me."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you enjoy cooking for your family and friends at least," Spencer said, sincerely.

"We'd have to eat out for every meal if I didn't," Dave said grinning at Aaron.

Aaron accepted the gentle ribbing, since he was well used to it. His lack of cooking skills had been teasing material for centuries now. He had long ago accepted that he just wasn't the cook, as he didn't seem to have the talent, but was grateful that Dave had learned so well.

"Well, you were going to teach me at some point," Spencer said. "If I can learn to cook that would give you a break."

"Yes, I was going to see if I could teach you," Dave agreed easily, "but really I don't mind cooking for you and Aaron or whenever we have guests. Still, it won't hurt to teach you to cook so you can take over cooking duties sometimes."

"Of course, it might turn out I have no talent for it just like Aaron doesn't, but still, I'm willing to try to learn," Spencer said.

"And I'll be happy to teach you, but that can wait until the school year starts again," Dave said. "Right now we're on vacation."

"Yeah, I should have time after the first few weeks," Spencer said thinking about his normal schedule. "The first few weeks are always pretty busy as students settle back into classes. I'm glad I read so fast though, because I can grade papers a lot faster than the other professors, which will give me more time to spend with you."

"It's certainly a useful talent for a college professor," Aaron grinned.

"Definitely and make the other professors either envious or resentful," Spencer said. "Well, the ones that know about it anyway."

Spencer inhaled his steak, green beans and baked potato and thought that Dave was indeed a great cook. He was already starting to gain weight and had gained about 3 pounds, which was good in Dave's and Aaron's opinions as they thought he was too skinny.

"Well, that was one of the best meals I've ever had," Spencer said once he had finished. "Everything you cook has been good, but the steak, green beans and baked potato were excellent."

"I'll be happy to cook them again, if we have a chance before we get back home," Dave said. "If we don't have chance here, once we buy a house, one with a large backyard and buy an outdoor grill, we can do it there. I suspect that we'll have many steaks on an outdoor grill over the centuries."

"And there's also hamburgers, chicken wings, hotdogs and sausage dogs, that can be done on an outdoor grill as well," Aaron added.

"And we'll have to do those sometimes," Dave agreed, easily. "Perhaps have the neighbors over when we first move in, so that they get to know us and therefore, we can give them the basic story that we're just friends that decided to move in together, share expenses."

"It's good to keep our stories simple as the more complicated the more one of us is likely to forget details," Aaron said. "Well, all except for Spencer with his eidetic memory."

"Still, it's better to keep it simple, since I'm such a crappy liar," Spencer said.

"You'll learn to spin a story out of nothing," Dave promised. "It's just something we have to do to keep ourselves low-key. It's better to mix a little truth with the rest of it is that makes it more believable."

"I know," Spencer said. "I'm sure that is some point I'll get better at it not that that pleases me. Still, it would be nice that people couldn't tell I was lying. I'd rather to be honest though, although I do understand that's not always going to be possible. Like if people get curious about the three of us and figure out that we are together sexually."

"They would never believe the truth anyway even if we could tell them," Aaron said shrugging. "They would just figure that we are making something up and therefore we had something to hide. If we did tell them that we are Immortals that have a soulmate bond between the three of us they would never believe it anyway and I don't plan on demonstrating what I am to anybody else."

"No, nobody else needs to know, although I realize that someone might somewhere down the road. We did tell Penelope after all, but she already believed in unusual things. She celebrates the day of the dead for example, which is a couple of days after Halloween. She actually believe that the ghosts of peoples loved ones come through the veil on that day to see their living relations," Dave said.

"Well, the veil is supposed to be at its thinnest on that day," Spencer said. "I never believed in the legend myself, but then I never believed in Immortals either, until you proved to me they did exist, so it might very well be true."

"Who knows if it is or not?" Dave mused as he finished his own dinner. "Still, people like Penelope don't come around very often, someone with such open and numerous beliefs. Beliefs in the strange supernatural and paranormal."

"I would love to meet your friend," Spencer said.

"We can arrange something," Dave said. "She's based in New York and we can take a trip there, perhaps next summer."

"Sounds good I can hardly wait," Spencer said smiling. "I've never been to New York."

"Well, Aaron and I will be glad to show you around, go see the Empire State building, the Statue of Liberty and other historic sites. Unfortunately, we won't be able to see the twin towers as they were brought down by terrorist in 2011."

"Yes, I know that was such a tragedy," Spencer said. "All those people, not to mention the numerous firemen and police officers."

"Yes, it was a tragedy, very much so," Aaron agreed. "Unfortunately, there will always be evil people in the world. Ones who don't care about other people's terror and pain and who don't care about preserving life."

"The humans do what they can and they catch many bad people, but there will always be some of it out there," Dave said.

"I'll do the dishes," Spencer offered. "It's only fair, since you did the cooking. It shouldn't take me long to load the dishwasher."

"Well, after you do that how about a movie as we haven't even turned on the TV yet?" Dave suggested.

"Sounds good," Spencer said and Aaron nodded. "I'm not usually much of a TV person I'll admit, except for something like Dr. Who, but I suspect that it'll be much funner to watch with other people rather then alone."

"Oh, definitely," Aaron grinned.

"Ever heard of making out on the couch like teenagers?" Dave added grinning himself.

"I've heard of it, but it's not something I've ever had a chance to experience myself," Spencer admitted blushing a little at the looks his two mates were giving him, which could only be described as lascivious.

"Well, now you shall," Aaron said grinning, as he came forward putting an arm around Spencer's waist, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head.

"We're going to give you many experiences that you never got a chance to do," Dave added.

"It sounds wonderful," Spencer said sighing contentedly, as he cuddled into Aaron's side and was even happier when Dave joined them coming in on his other side, putting him firmly in the middle. The three men stood like that for a few minutes, but then they separated somewhat reluctantly.

Spencer had discovered over the last few weeks that he liked being touched and before Aaron and Dave had come into his life he didn't like being touched at all. He had gotten used to not being touched by the time he was 10 as his mother had been so ill that she hadn't been able to show him the type of affection that any child needed. He didn't blame her for it, because she had been ill, his father on the other hand, was a totally different matter altogether. He hadn't been touched much in years after he had put his mother in Bennington Sanitarium, but Dave and Aaron were rapidly making up for his childhood and touched him as much as possible, which he was beginning to crave like a drug. It was certainly a much healthier way to live life then taking narcotics though. He hadn't realized how touch starved he had been until Dave and Aaron started touching him on a regular basis, even if it was just a brief touch on the arm or a kiss on the cheek. For one thing it showed that they genuinely loved him something he would never get enough of for as long as he lived, which would be for hundreds of years, maybe even thousands, since Dave was over 2000 after all. It was still amazing to Spencer that Dave could look so young when he was over 2000 years old or that Aaron was over 800. Still, he had come to accept it, as he loved both of them so much and he knew that would never change.

Spencer took the three plates inside and scraped them before loading the dishwasher.

"I'll be sorry when our time here is over and I hope we come back sometime," Spencer said when he finally joined the other two, after cleaning up the dinner dishes.

"We will come back," Dave promised. "Maybe next summer after we go to New York, so you can meet our friend Penelope Garcia."

"We could even come up here for some long weekends if you're not too busy grading papers," Aaron added.

"That's a possibility," Dave said. "Come up on a Friday after you finish classes."

"Well, we can talk about it later," Spencer said. "What movie do you want to watch?"

The three of them argued playfully over what movie to watch, but finally made a decision and inserted the disc into the player.

The movie began and all three watched it for a few minutes before they begin necking missing most of the movie not that any of them cared.

By the time the movie was over they were more than ready to head to bed to make love and so that's what they did.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"Well, back to the old grindstone," Spencer said regretfully, as he stepped into his apartment. "This has been the best summer of my life."

"We are glad," Aaron said, as he rolled in one of the suitcases while Dave brought another.

"That was our intent," Dave added.

"Well, you succeeded," Spencer said smilingly. "It's going to be a little bit crowded for a few weeks until we can find a house I'm afraid. I'm sorry about that, but I've never lived with anyone before, so I chose an apartment that was big enough for one, not two or more."

"We'll manage, we did show up in your life unexpectedly after all," Aaron said looking around. "It won't be for more than a few weeks maybe a couple of months until we find a house we're all happy with. Dave and I can start househunting while you're teaching, since the two of us don't have jobs at the moment."

"We'll make sure that we take you by the places that we agree on, on the weekend perhaps when you're free," Dave added.

"Sounds good," Spencer said agreeably. "You know what I want, so I trust you to find something that all three of us are happy with. I'd have suggested a condo, except there wouldn't be room for a library."

"No, I think a house in a nice neighborhood is better," Dave said. "Perhaps, one of those old Victorian brownstones, but we'll see what we can find."

"I really hate to go back to work now," Spencer said thoughtfully. "But I have to get used to teaching while you two do other things."

"Well, now that we've started to turn you Immortal it should be easier for you to be away from us and us from you," Dave said. "Still, there might be sometime in the future when all three of us are working at the same time."

"There might be," Aaron agreed smiling. "It's not very likely, but you never know."

"We've got to come up with some backstory as to what you to do because you give can't be without a job and buy a nice house without some sort of explanation, because you know some people are going to be nosy and ask," Spencer said.

"So I'll simply say that I'm a businessman, that I inherited some money from my grandfather and that I invested so I don't need to work, if anybody does have to audacity to ask. Such people do exist you know," Dave said smiling. "Technically, the story I'm going to spin is mostly true as I am a businessman and I have invested the money I got from working. Of course my grandfather would loan us some if I asked, but I never have, as I was taught to be self-sufficient."

"I would love to meet your grandparents and your parents," Spencer said.

"You will at some point, as I certainly have," Aaron grinned. "I've met both sets of grandparents and his parents. Don't worry, they're nice people and are very proud of Dave. We spent a pleasant time, quite a long time actually together. This has happened numerous times over the centuries and they now consider me just as much their son as they do Dave. My relationship with them is so different from the one I had with my own father that it was constantly amazing to me at first, but now it's just normal. They'll be very pleased to know that their son has finally found the last piece to his soul and will start to consider you their son as well."

"We try to visit every couple of decades and are not always successful," Dave added, smiling. "When you do meet them, expect to be mothered by all three women."

"I'll look forward to it," Spencer said. "I've never been mothered before, at least not since I was really young anyway."

"Well then, you more than deserve to be," Dave said firmly. "My grandmothers and my mother are very caring and loving women. They'll accept you into the family no questions."

"Any brothers or sisters?" Spencer asked. "Or are you an only child? I'm assuming that Immortal women don't get too old to have children, like mortals do."

"No, they don't," Dave agreed. "I do have siblings, although they're decades, even a century apart. We're not very close considering the age gap, but we do love each other."

"So how many?" Spencer asked.

"Around 30 actually," Dave admitted smiling at Spencer's gasp of surprise. "You have to remember that I'm over 2000 years old and I'm the oldest child. What that means is my parents are considerably older than I am. They didn't have me for over 150 years and didn't meet for over five hundred. My next sibling after me was over 50 years after I was born. They also stopped having children for awhile, as birth control does work on our kind, since we're basically human after all. 30 isn't really so many when you're so old."

"No, I suppose it is not," Spencer admitted. "I see that part of your story about it being hard to have children is true though."

"I can understand why the gods limit the number of children Immortals have as we would soon outnumber mortals if we could have children easily, which I'm sure is the reason that they made it so difficult," Dave said.

"Some Immortals decide to have themselves permanently fixed and that's just as effective as it is on the humans. Of course, once it's done it can't be undone, so it's a hard decision to make. My parents will probably have it done at some point, though personally, I think 30 children is more than enough, but why worry about it, since it's not my decision? Besides, it's just my personal opinion and I suppose I can understand them having more when they only have one at a time."

"So never twins or triplets?" Spencer asked and Dave shook his head.

"No singletons every time. Us Immortals apparently aren't capable of having multiples as I've never heard any of our kind having more than one per birth," Dave said.

"Well, I can certainly understand that," Spencer said thoughtfully. "If Immortals could have more than one at time and if they could have children easily considering how long they live they would soon be more numerous then the human population. "I mean as it is you can turn somebody Immortal, although I doubt any Immortal does so unless they are their mate."

"The responsible ones don't," Dave agreed, "but then again not all Immortals are responsible, just like not all humans are. It's not exactly taboo to turn someone who isn't not your mate Immortal, but it's not exactly recommended, unless the circumstances are extraordinary."

"Alright, I can understand that," Spencer said, as he absently went into the kitchen and started fixing coffee. "I wonder what happened to those people that are turned Immortal or at least become longer lived, as they would have no idea what is happening."

"Well, first they panic, most of them anyway," Aaron said. "If I hadn't known what was happening I certainly would have panicked, so I can understand those peoples reactions. If the Immortal in question is responsible they tell the new Immortal exactly what's happened to them and if they're not, well you don't want to know the consequences of an Immortal being so irresponsible, especially if the new Immortal doesn't accept their Immortality. If they use it to commit crimes like murdering people and not just in defense of their life for example there are severe consequences for that. Remember what Dave told you about what the consequences were for that."

Spencer nodded, as he did remember that conversation.

"Well, in this case it includes the one who was irresponsible enough to have sex enough with a mortal to either make them very long lived or Immortal without using precautions," Aaron continued. "Not using precautions, like a condom is very irresponsible and the gods take a dim view of the Immortal that is so lazy that they make a human at least very long lived."

"I think the gods decided that if an Immortal was going to be that irresponsible they didn't deserve to keep their Immortality," Dave said.

"I happen to agree with the gods in this case," Spencer said. "I don't see the new Immortal stopping killing, because if you do it once deliberately then that person isn't going to stop with just one. Of course, if a genuine accident or in self-defense it's different."

"It's perfectly okay to kill someone if you're defending yourself or someone else and the gods aren't going to censor you for it. But to kill someone just for the hell of it, because you want what they have or because they've ticked you off or for some other stupid reason is definitely not acceptable. It's just like I told you awhile back that the gods take a dim view of those who murder just because they can or for selfish, greedy reasons and even if the cops don't catch them and put them in prison the consequences still apply and they lose their Immortality. If you take someone's life due to pure selfishness or greediness, well, the gods are going to take away your Immortality because you don't deserve it whether or not you end up in prison for your deed. We don't have to be upstanding citizens and never commit a sin as that's impossible, but the gods take a dim view of one of us murdering someone unless it's either to preserve your life or someone else's, even a mortals," Dave said. "Raping someone is the only other crime that the gods take a dim view on, because it's forced instead of consensual, which is one reason I insisted that if we were going to become one it had to be your choice. I didn't remember at the time why I felt that way and I should have, since I learned Immortal laws when I was a very young man. It was a very strong feeling however, and now I know why it was. I really just thought that if Aaron and I forced the issue that you would just resent, even hate us, but I didn't remember about that ancient law."

"What about other crimes though? Stealing for example," asked Spencer.

"No, only murder and rape unless you're caught and put in prison and get more then a few years," Aaron said.

"Well, unless that person is your mate," Dave corrected, "and they're seriously injured or worse, but that's the only other exception when it comes to mortals. I know we've had this discussion before, but I didn't think about that when we were talking about it a few weeks back. I had forgotten about that old law that if you murder or rape a mortal or Immortal out of pure selfishness or greed, then you face the consequences."

"It's okay, it takes time to dredge up over 2000 years worth of memories," Spencer said.

"I actually had to contact my parents over email and ask them, since I couldn't remember," Dave admitted sheepishly. "I also had to tell them why I wanted to know and they can't wait to meet you once they learned that I had found you."

"We'll have to do that sometime soon then," Spencer said calmly.

"They plan on visiting once we find a house, maybe even before," Dave said. "I'm afraid I couldn't keep them away, even if I tried, so I didn't bother. They know you're a professor and really won't be able to take off until at least Christmas and there's no guarantees that we'll find something by then that's close enough for you to commute, but let's hope we do or they'll be staying in a hotel. I can't get them to stop visiting any longer then that as Aaron and I finally finding you is a really big deal, really special."

"You should have told me as we could come back from our vacation sooner, so we could start looking," Spencer said trying not to panic.

"Don't panic they know all about our vacation and that Aaron and I wanted to get you out of the city, so you could truly relax. If they do have to stay in a hotel they'll stay somewhere like the Ritz-Carlton like Aaron and I did before we checked out just before we went on vacation and not some cheap motel," Dave soothed.

"Don't worry Dave and I will start looking as we have plenty of time to devote to househunting while you're teaching," Aaron said. "Even if we don't have the whole house set up once we buy one we'll make sure we do at least two of the bedrooms."

"My parents will understand that we just bought the place," Dave assured Spencer putting a calming hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, they aren't going think any less of you if we don't have everything set up before they come."

"But this is important," Spencer said, calming a little at his mate's reassuring words. "I want to make a good impression."

"You will," Dave promised. "They'll love you sight unseen, simply because I do, just like I love Aaron and also because you're my mate, just as Aaron is. Once they get to know you they'll love you just as much as Aaron and I do, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Dave's right, I met his parents a multiple times, as I said a few minutes ago and they're really nice and genuinely loving. They accepted me immediately and I was practically a barbarian, compared to Dave, but I learned. They genuinely didn't care that I wasn't as sophisticated as Dave was and it was pointed out to me at the time that Dave was centuries old when we met. I just hadn't had time to gain that sophistication. Compared to how I was when Dave first found me you're already very sophisticated, but then you were also born in a totally different era, so that's understandable," Aaron said.

"They are not going to object to us being together if that's what worries you," Dave said. "They know very well that it's the gods who choose our mates and someone's mate is absolutely sacred. If they accepted Aaron then they'll accept you as well. Unlike mortals, Immortals are not hung up on what sex we finally get together with as a child's happiness is basically all important. Besides, as I said before it's well known that the gods choose our mates for us so parents can't really care what sex they are, because that means they are at least disapproving of the gods choice, and that's an absolute no-no and in fact, is considered blasphemy."

"You don't want to know what happens to someone who rails and flings accusations and blame against the gods," Dave added. "Trust me, it's not a pretty sight, as it's actually something I've seen, but only once, way before I found Aaron."

"No, it's just that I've never met my partners parents before," Spencer admitted. "My other relationships before you never got far enough to actually meet their parents, so I suppose I just panicked, as meeting someone's parents is nerve-wrecking, especially if you've never done it before."

"Things are going to be just fine," Aaron promised soothingly, kissing Spencer's cheek. "It's not like their going to object to their son being together with two men like so many parents would, but then again those parents would be mortal, not Immortal."

"That's true, as there are many same-sex couples among Immortals I just we can't have children that's another reason there aren't as many Immortals as mortals," Dave said

"Alright, I'm sorry I panicked," Spencer said

"It's alright, this is a new experience for you and we understand that," Aaron said soothingly.

"Yes, we do," Dave agreed smiling slightly. "You're not used to casual acceptance from anybody, even your father when you were a kid. Your father didn't want to accept you for who you were and definitely didn't show you the love you or any child deserves. If only he had been a better parent it's quite possible that you would handle such situations much better or you might not, but that doesn't change the fact that he wasn't really a parent to you."

"Everybody needs a strong male role model in their lives and that you turned out so well considering the odds against it means you beat the ones stacked against you," Aaron said.

"I guarantee you my parents are going to love you and I'm not just saying that I promise you," Dave told Spencer, as he took the younger man into his arms hugging him close, while Aaron came in from the other side, so that Spencer was sandwiched between his two favorite men.

They stood like that for a few minutes, but when Spencer finally relaxed they separated.

"I needed that," Spencer admitted kissing Dave on the cheek and then kissing Aaron's as well.

"We're always going to be here to provide comfort and stability when you need it," Dave said. "You won't always be nervous when going into a situation that you're not familiar with, as you'll change just as Aaron and I have. You just need to gain more experience with certain types of situations."

"I had my own challenges when Dave first found me," Aaron told Spencer. "For one thing I didn't speak any English, because I was born in a totally different country so I had to really work hard to learn how to speak it. I was lucky that Dave spoke my language. English wasn't as widespread back then, not like it is today."

"He picked it up pretty fast considering," Dave said. "He speaks and writes excellent English now, but it took him awhile to learn, but then it took me awhile to learn how to speak all the languages I do, including English, but then I had a lot of time to devote to it."

"I never thought about that," Spencer said thoughtfully having calmed down considerably, but then Dave and Aaron often had that effect on him. "So what language did you originally speak?"

"Latin for me, which is likely what made it easier for me to learn other languages like Italian and French, so it wasn't too hard for me to learn English," Dave said.

"Swedish," Aaron said.

"Ah, a North Germanic language," Spencer said.

"Yes, and I really struggled at first to pick up English, since I had been speaking Swedish since I was born, but eventually I did get it. Me writing it though, came years later, as I didn't devote as much time to it as I should have," Aaron admitted.

"Our relationship was still really new and so we were fucking each other senseless as much as possible," Dave grinned, as he remembered. "Aaron learning to speak it was important, since English was pretty popular in certain countries, but learning to write it wasn't as important, because I would always be around to translate."

"Actually, I had very little education and I only knew how to write a little, but not much as it wasn't really necessary back then, except in the high class. Still, I eventually did and that's all that matters," Aaron said.

"So how many languages do you speak?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Well, considering I'm over 2000 years old I speak most languages, but as for writing them..." Dave shrugged. "I can write in a great many, but not all of them."

"Wow! That's really impressive!" Spencer admitted impressed. "However, as you said you are centuries old and you didn't have anything better to do until you found Aaron, but still that's really impressive as I don't know anyone who speaks more than half a dozen."

"Which is impressive nowadays, as most people don't speak more than two, possibly three different languages," Dave said. "The person you know likely has an ear for languages."

"He's a professor at where I teach in the language department," Spencer said. "And I agree with you that six languages is impressive."

"So do you speak any other languages?" Aaron asked curiously. "You'll pick a lot up over the centuries, especially with being in the country and Dave and I will be happy to teach you."

"Oh, I speak about three languages besides English myself," Spencer admitted. "I think it has to do with the fact that I can never forget how a word sounds if I've heard it pronounced properly once. I never saw any reason to learn any except the most common languages used here in the States which are Spanish, Portuguese and French."

"That's pretty impressive actually," Dave said. "You'll pick up more languages as we go along, but there's no rush as Aaron and I will always be around to translate if necessary."

"I'll have more time to devote to it once I retire," Spencer said.

"Maybe, but once you do retire whether that's in 10 or 20 years we'll be doing a lot of traveling, I guarantee it," Dave said, smiling at the thought. "Both Aaron and I want to show you the world."

"And I'm looking forward to it," Spencer grinned, as he relaxed on the couch between his two favorite men in the world. "I might just decide to retire early, depending of course. However, I'm definitely not retiring before Dean Firkin leaves, as I won't give him the satisfaction. He's been a mild irritation ever since I started there and if I left before he did, well, he would think I'd run from him, even though I've been there for quite a few years now. It wouldn't be true, but that wouldn't matter to Firkin, I promise you."

"It's never a good idea to run from bullies like that unless it's absolutely necessary," Dave said. "But you said he'll be retiring in five or six years, so you can stay that long and if you want to retire after that that we'll be fine with it. You can get another job at another university somewhere down the line under another name if you want."

"Yeah, I can do another five or six years," Spencer mused. "Unless something comes up I have no intention of leaving before that. Luckily, I don't run into him very much, which is why he's only a mild irritation instead of a major one. I suppose we just rubbed each other the wrong way from the first, but I learned how to deal with people like him from a young age."

"You basically ignore him," Dave chuckled.

"I learned a long time ago that if you ignore them like they don't exist that just irritates the person more, but you also win a small victory, even if your opponent doesn't see it that way. If you respond like they expect you to then they win," Spencer said.

"Unfortunately, you can't go through life without some people rubbing you the wrong way," said Aaron.

"Yes, it has to do with peoples personalities as they are many and varied and not everybody's going to get along as we just weren't made that way. I certainly don't get along with every Immortal I've met over the years or every human for that matter," Dave said.

"I think it's time for us to go to bed as it was a long trip," Spencer said.

"Yeah, it was. I'm just glad we could turn in our rental car, since you had one that was big enough for the three of us," Dave said.

"Still, I think that we're going to have to buy something big like an SUV," Aaron said. "I like my leg room and the backseat of your car doesn't have very much of it."

"Which is why we switched off when we were driving up to Gatlinburg," Spencer said, "but still, I understand what you're saying. I've had that car for years, so it's probably about time I have it replaced."

"And we'll split the cost because it will belong to all three of us," Dave said. "We are a unit and since we're all going to use it it's only fair. Really we need two cars one for Aaron and I and one for you."

"So why did you have to rent one?" Spencer asked, curiously.

"Because we've been living in Germany, Bavaria to be precise," Aaron answered. "We were looking for you sure, but that was mostly through Alayna and we also have agents, people we pay for information."

"We did do some traveling during that time mostly in the States, trying to track you down from the few bits of information we could find out. We figured you likely wouldn't have moved to a foreign country or at least it was the least likely possibility," Dave said. "Finally, as we could get no new information on you, especially your location, we got desperate enough to think about contacting Penelope."

"An option that should have occurred to us much sooner than it did," Aaron snorted.

"Alright, so once you learned my location from your friend you flew here and rented a vehicle," Spencer said.

"Yes, that's exactly what we did," Dave said. "We went about the search at least somewhat logically and didn't just travel from State to State as that would've been a massive waste of time, as it would have been like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"I'm only glad we thought about using Penelope's considerable talents in the end," Aaron said.

"So am I," Spencer told them. "The world's a big place after all and even if you had just stuck to the States, well, it was unlikely that you would find me, just from traveling from city to city, not unless you were very lucky anyway. I think you went about it in a logical manner, though I realize you could've found me much sooner if you had only thought about your friend and her considerable computer skills."

"That's the truth," Dave said fervently. "We finally did think about that though, found you finally and that's all that matters."

"I don't think I would've been ready for such a relationship three years ago," Spencer added thoughtfully. "No, it's only recently then I realized how lonely I was, as before all I cared about was going to work coming home, or perhaps, going somewhere to eat or to a bookstore. I truly believe that the two of you came along at the right time when I was ready to accept that I was lonely and also ready to listen to such an unusual story and not just tell you to get lost."

"I never thought about it that way," Aaron said and Dave nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps the gods were guiding our path after all," Dave mused. "Perhaps they guided us to you when they knew you were ready to accept a relationship with us, when you had just begun to realize that you were incredibly lonely and that work wasn't enough to keep you happy anymore."

"You know I hadn't thought of it that way either, as why would we suddenly think of our friend Penelope after nearly three years when such an idea should have occurred to us much sooner?" said Aaron. "We both didn't understand why we didn't think of her from the first or at least after a few months."

"So you really believe that the gods prevented you from thinking about your hacker friend until the time was right?" Spencer asked accepting the theory much more easily than he would have a few weeks prior.

"I think it's the most likely possibility at least, as once you mentioned that you wouldn't have been ready to accept such an unusual relationship three years ago the gods interference kind of just clicked as an explanation once you said that," Dave said. "The gods never do things that are obvious, as they are almost always very subtle, but I do believe they guide our lives when necessary. Once we did think about our friend Penelope she was able to track you down in a short amount of time, in just a matter of hours actually, so..."

"So the higher powers allowed you to think of the right solution only when they knew I was ready," Spencer said.

"I think that's the correct answer," Dave said thoughtfully. "You surprised both Aaron and I when you accepted us and our story so easily. I suspect that three years ago whether you felt attracted to us or not you probably still would've rejected us out of hand."

"The gods probably prevented us from making a humongous mistake in contacting you to soon before you were ready to accept that there were more things in heaven and Earth then what was obvious," Aaron said.

"If you had told us to go away and never come back we would have obeyed and that's likely what would've happened three years ago," Dave said, looking absolutely shattered at that thought, as he already loved Spencer so much.

He had always believed in the gods or the higher powers, but now his faith in them was absolutely renewed, because he knew suddenly that his theory was the correct one deep in his soul. He believed absolutely that the higher powers had prevented him and Aaron from finding Spencer too soon, where rejection would have been almost a certainty. Instead, they had only allowed them to find him when the time was right. It was something he would be forever grateful for, because his soul was finally complete with his two mates beside him always.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, although I'm starting to believe in these gods as well, so if it was them I'm grateful that they brought you into my life at the right time," Spencer said, as he kissed Dave's cheek again and cuddled into his side, since he still looked pretty shattered. "I'm here and I promise you I'm not going anywhere without the two you. All that matters is that the gods guided you to me when the time was ripe."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Dave said losing his shattered look, although his eyes were still shadowed and a little haunted.

"I know we'll have centuries together to explore the world and do whatever we want. Like I might get a new teaching position sometime in the future as you mentioned a few minutes ago. I do really enjoy enriching young minds those that want to learn anyway," Spencer soothed.

Dave had never been like this, not since they had met and gotten together anyway, but he'd also just had a big shock when he realized that he and Aaron had nearly made a very big mistake. Thankfully the gods had been paying attention.

"I think it's time we go to bed as it's quite late. We can worry about unpacking in the morning," Spencer suggested a little boldly, as he gave Dave a rather sensual kiss on the lips to make his intentions clear.

Dave lit up at that, so Spencer pulled him to his feet and started to lead him to the bedroom Aaron following not objecting to what was going on because Dave needed to be reassured that Spencer was theirs for all time as he had just had a massive shock after all.

Besides, it was late and they were all tired from all the driving they had done, so really what was there to object to, as he knew he'd get his turn afterwards or in the morning.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"I don't know why it struck me so badly what could've happened," Dave admitted the next morning as he was fixing breakfast.

"It's alright," Spencer said. "Haven't you told me more than once that we each react in different ways, to different situations? It just struck you that you could have lost me if you had come before this year and to you Aaron and that was a situation that would have been horrible to contemplate while I wouldn't have known what I was missing. It didn't happen and that's what all of us need to concentrate on, not on what might-have-beens. You're Immortal not omniscient."

"Still thanks," Dave said, as he kissed Spencer tenderly.

"You're quite welcome. I enjoyed it," Spencer said returning the kiss.

"So what do you want to do for the next few days before you have to start back teaching?" Dave asked.

"It doesn't really matter, but we came back a week or so early so that we have a chance to recover from our vacation. Do ordinary things like wash clothes, grocery shop and so forth. We could start looking for a house before I have to return to teaching," Spencer suggested.

"Yes, it might be a good idea to start to look for a house for the three of us," murmured Dave.

"Well, it's okay with me," Aaron said coming into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "If we're lucky it won't take as long to find a nice place with five or six big rooms, so we can knock out walls when necessary, since it's not like we're ever going to have any children."

"Which is a shame," Dave said. "I would love to have children with both of you, but with all of us being male that's just not possible, as it goes against genetics."

"Yeah, it's too bad," Spencer said fiddling with his coffee cup. "I never wanted children before I met you two, too much chance of them inheriting my mother's schizophrenia, but I now know Immortals can't get schizophrenia, so I would love to have children with you both."

"Unfortunately, that's just not possible," Aaron said thinking that he would love to have a few children, with the two men he loved, not necessarily at the same time.

"Househunting sounds like a good way to spend the last few days of our vacation," Spencer said. "Once we find something I'm going to have to change addresses with the University office. I think other than that though nobody needs to know that I'm living with anybody or that I've moved from my current address. I only need to change my address so the mail can find me."

"Why bother? You should have it come to the University instead," Aaron suggested sipping his coffee. "You have a right to privacy and they don't have to necessarily know where you live so long as they can contact you when needed."

"Only those in the office, would know my new address and I doubt anybody would bother to check unless they needed to find me and if that happened they could just call me. Technically, it's private information and they just need it on file, just in case of emergency," Spencer said. "I'll just act like I normally do, pretend I have no life outside of teaching. Nobody knows me well enough to be able to tell differently really. Firkin definitely doesn't know anything about me."

"Well then, let's eat breakfast and go househunting then," Dave said, as he fixed eggs Benedict.

"It's a good thing that I have an eidetic memory though, because I was able to come up with a class schedule in my head while we were enjoying ourselves and all I need to do is write it down. I always have to watch out for new advancements in my field to, as science makes advancements every day."

"Which is why you have all these science magazines," Aaron said pointing at the pile that was on the coffee table, ones that had come while Spencer had been on vacation.

"Yeah, most teachers don't get the summer off like the myth suggests. If I didn't have my special abilities I never would have been able to take a vacation that lasted all summer. We could've taken a few weeks certainly, just not all summer. I've never taught the summer sessions, so it's not unusual for me to not be teaching right now."

"If you had been it would've been rather unusual for you to take the summer off," Dave said.

"Yeah, it would have, but luckily, I have another income, so I'm not in as desperate of straights as say a teacher at a primary school would've been or even a teacher that had just started to teach college courses who didn't have tenure. Most teachers do not get into the profession for anything, but love of their transferring learning, because their pay is rather crappy. A lot of them get out of it, once they realize how little they get paid for all the hard work they do, even on their summer vacations."

"Well, that's one thing you're not going to have to worry about anymore and that's money," Dave said firmly to stop Spencer from protesting.

"I still have to worry about watching out for advancements in my field though and working up a schedule for my classes that's not the same year-to-year," Spencer said. "Sometimes I'm going to have to attend parent/teacher conferences and also teacher conventions, which always takes place in different states, learn about advancements."

"Well, if you do then Aaron and I can come with you as it's not like we have jobs at the moment. I'm sure the such a trip will be much more enjoyable, with all three of us."

"I would say so," Aaron said with a big grin.

"Definitely," Spencer said smiling at them. "I've never really been a sociable person so I don't enjoy these teacher conferences for the most part, although the advancements that I find out about are certainly interesting. I've gotten better about interacting with people I don't know, but I doubt it will ever really be my scene."

The three of them ate their breakfast before they contacted realtor about looking at houses.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"It's nice to meet you," Spencer said politely, as he shook the hand of Dave's father. Dave's parents didn't look any older than their son, Aaron or even he was. No they could be Dave's brother and sister, but not his parents, if he didn't know the truth.

"It's nice to meet you," said Dave's father whose name was Matthew. "Please call me Matt."

Dave looked more like his mother then his father, especially in the face Spencer noticed, as he tried to shake Dave's mother's hand, but instead Talitha gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. He had her black hair, dark brown eyes, nose and chin. He had his father's cheekbones and the shape of his mouth. Matt was the same height as his son so it was clear that he had inherited that from his father.

"And I'm Talitha," added Dave's mother.

"I'm Spencer," Spencer told them. "Why don't we go sit down. I'm afraid the whole house hasn't been furnished yet as it was just bought a couple weeks ago."

"That's perfectly alright, Dave has kept us informed," Matt said. "We know very well it takes awhile to furnish a house and get it so it at least feels lived in."

"The den's furnished so that's where we're headed," Dave said, who had watched Spencer greet his parents proudly from the background. His mate was doing quite well considering that he had claimed he wasn't very good in social situations, but then he was also putting in his best effect Dave knew.

"We were so happy when Dave contacted us and told us he had finally found you," Talitha said.

"He had Aaron and we were happy about that, but it's not easy to walk around with part of your soul missing," Matt added.

"I can't really imagine that, but then I didn't spend centuries looking for my mate," Spencer answered honestly.

"Dave was rather surprised that you accepted his and Aaron's rather fantastic story so easily," Matt mentioned, as Dave led them to the den where there were plush leather couches in a dark blue several armchairs in the same color, a coffee table and a large TV. Dave took their drink orders then left them.

"I was all prepared to discount it," Spencer admitted candidly. "As you said it just sounded too fantastic, but they proved to me that Immortals were real, so there was no way to discount it after that. We did date for a few weeks, dinners after I was done at the university or just spending time together on the weekends. I'm very cautious when it comes to any type of relationship as I've been hurt before, so I made him and Aaron prove their intentions. I'm pretty observant, so I can usually tell when somebody's trying to string me along."

"Well, that's only right if you ask me," Talitha said with a smile. "If you had been Immortal like our son and Aaron then you wouldn't've had to get him to prove his intentions, because you'd already would've known that you belong together."

"But when your mate's mortal it's different," Matt added. "The world has advanced so much, since Dave was born and especially since we were that things are getting more difficult to tell someone that you're not completely human. Oh, we're human enough and everything, but we just can't die very easily, but you try telling somebody born in the last three or four hundred years that. We have an ironclad rule that you can't force your mate into a relationship, as not only would that make them resent you it would also bring down the wrath of the gods."

"No, any relationship has to be gone into willingly," Talitha said.

"So Dave informed me," Spencer said. "It's one of the things that made me trust him and Aaron you know, as I'm big on honesty and also letting people make their own choices. If either he or Aaron had lied to me even once I likely would have known as I'm pretty good at telling when somebody is feeding me a line, even if they're really good at it."

Spencer didn't bother to mention that his father might've been an excellent liar, but there were always signs, as he didn't feel that Matt and Talitha needed to know that.

"I was strongly attracted to both of them which I'm very well aware is quite normal, but I don't make any decisions without being fully informed, as that's a good way to get yourself into a bad situation," Spencer added.

"Yes, it is," Matt approved. He really liked this Spencer Reid, as he was polite and very intelligent. Being careful about getting involved with the stranger, particularly one that was feeding you such a fantastic story was only common sense, as there were a lot of predators in the world. His son and Aaron had done exactly the right thing by taking it slow. The world was geared towards technology and science nowadays instead of something like the paranormal, so it wouldn't have been very easy for this Spencer Reid to accept his son's and Aaron's explanation. It didn't help that this young man believed in science and not in anything that couldn't be explained, so that he had accepted Dave and Aaron so easily warmed his old heart.

He just knew that he and his wife were going to get along just fine with Spencer.

"We're really sorry to interrupt your holidays as this will be your first Christmas together, but we just couldn't wait to meet you," Talitha told Spencer.

"It's alright," Spencer said with a warm smile. "I don't normally celebrate the holidays anyway, although I'm sure that's going to change now that I have Dave and Aaron in my life."

"You don't celebrate Christmas?" Matt asked surprise.

"I used to when I was a kid, but I haven't in many years. My mom always tried to make Christmas special, but didn't always succeed in that. I suppose Christmas just lost its magic, it's spark."

"What about your father?" asked Talitha.

"My father left when I was 10," Spencer said calmly not elaborating. "It was just me and my mother after that. I haven't seen or spoken to my father in nearly 30 years and I have no intention of ever doing so and not because of what he did to his only son, but because of the way he hurt my mother. I deliberately moved away from my hometown so I wouldn't have as much of a chance of running into him."

"That is so sad," Talitha said and Matt nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, it's all too common among humans, who don't have mates like Immortals do. I'm surprised that you were willing to commit to a relationship considering," Matt said.

"Both Dave and Aaron just appeared at the right time when I was starting to get lonely and when work wasn't all-consuming. I enjoy my job, mostly, but I don't really have any close friends to spend time with, so I guess I had begun to realize that I needed more. I'm not claiming I hadn't dated a little, but really not very much compared to some people. My mother's mostly responsible for my willingness to commit to a serious relationship. She often told me while I was sitting at the kitchen table and she was baking cookies or a pie that if I ever found love I should grab it with both hands. That I shouldn't be afraid to allow myself to fall in love. I was only seven or eight at the time but she knew I would remember because of my eidetic memory. Of course, she also warned me to make sure that they loved me in return, so I didn't get myself into a situation I couldn't get out of. She said she'd made a mistake marrying my father, but she was so sure that he loved her, but that she'd never regret it because it gave her me. Also, she never predisposed me to the opposite sex like so many mortal parents do. Whenever we talked about me starting to date when I was young she always said that if I ever found the right person, not woman that I shouldn't be afraid of accepting their love or of loving them in return. She had very few prejudices compared to a lot of people and all she wanted was for me to be happy."

"She sounds like an intelligent woman," Talitha said.

"She was very intelligent and in fact, she was a literature professor for many years, before her death," said Spencer. "She's the one that instilled the love of books into me and if you saw my apartment that I am maintaining for the moment, well, it's covered in bookcases absolutely packed with books."

"Now that's the truth," Aaron snorted coming into the room, getting a kiss on the cheek from Talitha and a handshake and manly hug from Matt. "It's nice to see you again, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived."

"It's okay, it gave us a little time to speak to Spencer," Matt said.

"In any case, Spencer's apartment is absolutely covered bookcases, so that there is hardly room to move," Aaron told them.

"There's nothing wrong with liking to read," Talitha scolded Aaron lightly causing the man in question to smirk.

"Why don't you join us. Dave should be here soon as he was going to go fix coffee and tea for Talitha as well as some snacks," Matt offered.

"I ran into him in the kitchen, so he should be here in a minute, as he was just waiting for the tea to finish steeping," Aaron said

"If that's okay with you Spencer," Talitha added.

"It's fine," Spencer said, smiling. "We have absolutely no secrets from each other."

"That's good," Matt said approvingly. "Keeping secrets is no way to maintain a steady relationship. I know you can't get married due to the laws such as they are, but to us or any other Immortal you would be considered wed. We follow the human laws and everything, but we also have our own."

"I am aware," Spencer said. "Dave and Aaron made sure to give me full disclosure and have answered any question that I asked. If they didn't know something they admitted it. I knew what I was getting into, when I agreed to be theirs, but I love both of them so much that it wasn't really a hard decision for me to make. I only wish my mother had lived to meet both of them and my only regret is that I never got chance to introduce them to her."

"Yes, that's too bad," Talitha said placing a gentle hand on Spencer's arm and he smiled at her shyly.

"I know she would've been surprised, not that they were men, but that there was two of them. She would've been happy for me though, once she knew that they loved me. I know that's not the way things worked out, as I wouldn't have been ready to meet them 10 years ago when my mother died, but still I can't help wishing that she had lived long enough to meet them at least once."

"Of course, you can't, it's clear to me that you loved your mother very much and that she loved you, so you want her to know that you're happy now," Talitha said.

"I did, she was absolute best," Spencer said fondly.

Dave came into the den just then carrying a tray with coffee cups and a steaming tea pot.

"Sorry it took so long," Dave apologized.

"It's quite alright son," Matt said. "We've been getting to know Spencer here."

"Yes, we've been having a very nice conversation," Spencer told Dave with a wink, letting him know that he was doing just fine.

Dave went about serving everybody their cups of coffee and his mother her tea, but anybody who knew him could see that he had relaxed.

"I'm glad you've been getting to know each other," Dave told his parents and Spencer.

"So any plans for Christmas?" Talitha asked changing the subject.

"Not really, Spencer has to work for most of it, except for a week nearer to Christmas," Dave answered. "We can do stuff once he gets off from the University and there is a week in there that we could go somewhere close by, because he doesn't have to work at all, but since we've just been on a really long trip I think we can save that for later. Still, we can take in some of the local events, show you around some of the sites."

"Perhaps, we can go buy a Christmas tree," Matt suggested, "though it's a little bit late in the month for it."

"We talked about that and decided not to do that this year, as we didn't need that on top of buying and furnishing a house," Aaron said. "We thought it was more important buy a house, get it furnished and everything. Once we get settled in and get all the rooms furnished then next year we can celebrate."

"Yes, yes, that's a good idea," Matt admitted. "You just have to much going on just celebrate much this year. Still, having finally found your last mate deserves to be celebrated in someway."

"I don't think you want to know how we celebrated," Dave snorted causing and Spencer to blush.

"Dave!" Spencer protested, blushing.

"That's not what I meant and you know it son," Matt told Dave sternly, but with humor in his eyes. Dave simply grinned at him unrepentantly.

"Yes, I know that's not what you meant, but it sure was fun to say," Dave admitted, as he shot Spencer an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry, but I haven't been this happy in, well, ever actually. Aaron filled a void for me, but still, I knew something was missing, now it's not."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean," Aaron said speaking up coming to stand beside Dave. "I felt that void as well."

"Of course you did," Talitha said. "We are very happy you boys found each other, even if it's too bad I won't get any grandchildren out of you."

"There are other options for that mom," Dave told his mother with a smile. "The three of us were talking about how sad it was that we couldn't have children a few weeks ago, but since we're all men that's just not possible. Sure, I'd love to have a few children, as would Spencer and Aaron, but still we're perfectly happy together, even if that's one thing that's missing."

"Yes, all of us would love to have children but they aren't essential to our happiness," said Spencer. "That's not a really big disappointment to me actually not like it is to Aaron and Dave, because my mother had schizophrenia and its inheritable. I had already determined that I was never going to procreate, because I watched my mother fade little by little and that's not something I wished to happen for any child of mine. It might not have, but you never know and I just didn't feel like taking the chance. I made that decision before I realized that I wasn't into woman. I was about 18 when I realized that. It's not that I wouldn't mind having a few children now that I know that they can't inherit my mother's disease, but even though Immortals exist that doesn't mean you can go against genetics."

"Yes, unfortunately true," Matt sighed. "Still, Dave's right they're plenty of options for grandchildren, as most of the children we've had are mated, mostly to the opposite sex, though they're are a few like Dave."

"See you have plenty of options for grandchildren," Dave told them, smiling. "Aaron and Spencer are essential to my happiness and children aren't. I can live without having children, but I can't live without the two of them."

"That's the way it should be," Matt said approvingly. "It's good to see you have your priorities straight, son."

"As long as I spent looking for the two of them I'm not about to let things go awry," Dave told his parents with a grin.

"We'll keep you on the straight and narrow," Aaron grinned at Dave.

"Make sure you stay on the right path," Spencer added with a smile of his own, enjoying the gentle teasing, because he knew that it was not maliciously intended.

The five of them chatted for a few minutes before Matt brought up, Dave's grandparents.

"Your grandparents really can't wait to meet Spencer, but we convinced them to wait awhile so that you could get settled in your new home."

"We can probably come and see them in the summer we'll just have to see how things shake out," Dave said. "We were planning to go to New York to see a friend of Aaron's and mine Penelope, as she's the one that finally helped us find Spencer since he never came back to Las Vegas and she wants to meet him. Even Alayna wasn't getting anything we could use, though she did try. After that though, we should be able to stay most of the summer."

"We need to be back here at least a week before, school starts though, as I need to get ready for it. If it wasn't for my memory, though where I can work out a schedule for my classes in my head and also lesson plans and remember it I would have to come back here much sooner. You just can't teach the same stuff year to year as there are always updates as new discoveries are made. A free summer for teachers is a myth as most of them are working for a lot of it, parent/teacher conferences, teacher conventions working out a schedule for their classes. I might even have to go to one of those teachers conventions this next summer, we'll just have to see."

"We should be able to come for a couple of weeks anyway," Aaron said.

"We'll tell them to expect you then," Talitha said, smiling.

"Hopefully, we can stay for at least a month of the summer," Dave said, "but we'll have to see how Spencer's schedule shakes out nearer the time."

"Your grandparents will appreciate any time you can manage," Matt said.

"Once I decide to retire then we can spend more time with you and them," Spencer said. "I don't necessarily have to continue teaching, as I make plenty of money for my needs through my own investments, but it gave me something to do. I don't do well being idle, but if I do retire in a few years then we can do a lot more traveling and my mind won't be bored."

"Yes, yes I understand what you mean," Matt said. "A lot of brilliant people have trouble being idle, so they like to stay as busy as possible."

"Well, if I do retire early, as I've been there more than a dozen years, we can explore other cultures. It's something to consider anyway," Spencer said smiling at the thought.

"Really, it's already been decided that once this professor that Spencer doesn't get along with retires then he'll also retire," Aaron said.

"His name is Dean Firkin and he hasn't liked me from the first moment I started as an associate professor. He just has this attitude like he's better than anyone else and I doubt he listens to anybody except the head of his department and possibly the dean. He's just very arrogant and full of himself and we haven't gotten along from the first time we met. Luckily, he's much older than I am and he should be retiring in another five or six years and when he retires I'll probably retire right after him. I just don't want to be seen as running away like a coward. I wouldn't be and we all know it, but that's what he would believe," Spencer said.

"You could have reported him," Talitha suggested.

"Unfortunately, he's too subtle for that and doesn't do anything that he could be reported for," Spencer said. "I'm not the only one that he bullies I promise you, and it is bullying, even if it's the type that's hard to pin down. Luckily, he works in a totally different department so we only run into each other every once in awhile and I'm grateful. I'm not exactly sure why he dislikes me so much, though it might be because I have several more degrees then he does or because my students actually like me unlike him or simply because I have a higher IQ. Believe me, I've heard more than one student complain about his attitude. It doesn't matter, as I've dealt with bullies for most of my life and he isn't going to get me to quit."

"Yes, I see what you mean when you say you can't just quit now so you can do what you want," Matt said finally. "It would seem like you were running away as you said, even if that wasn't the case. Also your pride's involved, which I can understand as most people have at least some pride in their abilities or won't allow you to be run off from a job that you at least like, if not love."

"Actually, I really do love my job, mostly anyway, but then you can't like everything about a job, no matter what it is. Still, Dave and Aaron are important to me, so after Firkin retires, I'll do the same, though perhaps, I'll get another teaching job once we've had more time together," Spencer said.

"That's a very mature attitude to take," Talitha said liking her new son-in-law more and more.

"Thank you, but I'm not so attached to my job at the university that I'll forget what's really important. I have more than enough money to live the rest of my life, well, if I remained mortal that is. I had to find some way to make a lot of money because Bennington Sanitarium where my mother resided until she died was not exactly cheap and I never would've been able to afford it on my teacher's salary alone, especially since I didn't have tenure at the time. Teachers don't exactly get paid very well and a lot of them take summer jobs, just because they can't afford not to. I was lucky that I had a small inheritance from my grandparents on my mother's side, plus as her only son I inherited what my mom made when she was still teaching. Well, what wasn't spent on things that my mom and I needed, when I was taking care of her as a kid."

"You're not going to have to worry about money issues anymore," Dave said. "Yes, you've made some sound investments on your own, but you should never stop looking, so you always have money to do whatever you want and I'll certainly be glad to help you with that."

"I have not had to worry about money since I was about 18, thanks to that small inheritance from my grandmother. I still had to be rather frugal, to make sure it lasted until I had a steady job, but I never went hungry, like so many people do, so that's something anyway," Spencer said.

"All that matters is you never gave up, despite hard circumstances and you made something of yourself," Matt said really approving of this Spencer Reid. "So many people don't have that kind of stubborn determination and even if they do they're not necessarily successful."

"Yes, I know very well that the odds were against me," Spencer said, "but I kept hearing my mother's voice in my head telling me that I had to keep at it, that I couldn't give up just because of a few obstacles. I suppose I just inherited stubbornness from both sides of my family as both the Reids and the Struthers are known for it."

"I think your father got a double dose of stubbornness, but not about the right things," Aaron snorted his opinion of William Reid well known among the three of them and it wasn't even that any of them disagreed.

"Don't think I don't agree with that. He was a good lawyer as far as I know anyway, but he was a lousy parent," Spencer said.

"Were you abused," Talitha asked Spencer gently.

"Not in the way you probably mean," Spencer promised. "He was just lousy at keeping his promises to his young son. He would promise to take me to the zoo or the aquarium or even just to the library and he would back out almost every time. He always had some excuse, for not doing what he promised and I finally got sick of it. I stopped believing that he would do anything he said where it concerned me by the time I was six or seven and it's one of the reasons I'm such an advocate of complete honesty. If you make a promise you keep it unless you find out that you were tricked into it or the circumstances are rather unusual, like if there's some kind of genuine emergency that needs your attention. Technically, what he did wasn't abuse as he never laid a hand on me."

"It's still considered neglect," Dave said swiftly. "It's just that kind of abuse is just harder to pin down that's all."

"I agree with my son," Talitha said. "He might never have laid a hand on you in anger, but he also made it harder for you to trust anybody, because he was always breaking his promises to you. I'm actually amazed that it didn't take more to convince you that Dave and Aaron were on the up and up."

"Well, as I said I'm pretty good at telling when somebody's trying to string me along and it's partly due to my father that I'm so good at telling when someone's lying," Spencer said. "It taught me not to trust until I was sure of someone's intentions, which isn't necessarily a bad thing as it stops me from being taken advantage of. Of course, the bullies I had to deal with in high school and college helped me refine the skill, as I really had to be cautious considering how young I was when I went."

"Why don't we all go out to dinner," Dave said looking at his watch.

"Sounds good, son," Matt said.

"What sounds good to you? We have all types of restaurants close by," Spencer said.

"What about greek? I'm in the mood for some greek food," Talitha said.

"Yes, there is a place, although we haven't had a chance to go yet," Spencer said.

"Really, we don't live too far from my old apartment, but it might as well be on the other side of the world, since I had never been on this side of the city before. We chose somewhere close to my old apartment, so the commute wouldn't be too bad, since I didn't want to drive an hour or an hour and a half or so just to go to the university every day, so the drive's only about half an hour, depending on traffic."

"Trying out that greek place tonight is okay with me," Aaron said.

"Just so you know, to the neighbors we're just friends who've moved in together," Dave said.

"We didn't want to cause trouble with Spencer's boss you see," Aaron explained. "They wouldn't be able to fire him over something like having a sexual relationship with two men, especially since he has tenure, but still it could cause trouble all the same, even if it's not likely that they'll ever know about us."

"I'm sure you know that threesomes are not exactly very accepted by most people," Spencer said. "Oh, some people play at it, but is not serious or anything, as one thing that's required is complete trust between all the parties involved. I'm sure they're some threesomes out there that have decided to stay together thanks to loving each other just like Aaron, Dave and I have, but if there are they keep it very, very quiet."

"Yeah, it's a sad, but true fact," Talitha sighed. "That's a totally different perspective from Immortals where threesomes are revered, because they are so rare. It's considered an honor to have a child with two soulmates in the family."

"You're saying that you're only going to act like friends out in public," Matt said and the three men nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's the way it has to be, dad, at least while Spencer still has his job at the university," Dave said. "I'm sure some observant people will recognize the sexual vibes between us, but most people will be oblivious. Also, if anybody comments on how much we look alike I'm just going to say that you're my sister and that you're her husband, as we look around the same age. Nobody would believe that you're my parents."

"Yes, that would probably be best," Matt said. "We've been out of the game too long, as we've been content on our little island."

"You can tell Spencer some about that over dinner, as I'm going to make reservations an hour from now, as it will give us time to take shower, change clothes and for you to freshen up and unpack. You don't need to dress really nice or anything as it's not that type of place from what we can tell from the outside, so casual will be fine," Dave said.

"Yes, it will be nice to have a chance to freshen up a little," Talitha said. "We've had a really nice time talking to you Spencer, I hope we can have another conversation soon."

"Of course, I'd be happy to," Spencer said smiling, really liking Dave's parents, just as his mate had assured him he would. He had told them so much of his past, stuff he had never told anybody, except for Dave and Aaron, but from the first he had instinctively trusted them. He realized the reason why that was, was that they gave off a vibe that urged him to trust them, just like their son. Just like Dave they had this aura around them, that urged someone to confide all their troubles, but also seemed to say that you could trust them with anything and they would never say a word about what anyone had told them. "Let me show you to your room so you can freshen up."

"That's a good idea," Talitha said, kissing her newest son-in-law on the cheek, making Spencer blush, as Talitha was a very beautiful woman.

Spencer rose and helped Talitha to her feet like a gentleman, getting approving nods from Aaron, Matt and Dave.

"This way," Spencer said, as he led the way to the stairs.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"I noticed your rings match," Talitha mentioned.

"Oh, yes," Spencer said flushing a little. "We all discussed about wearing rings that tell others that we are together, but we also wanted subtle and discreet, nothing too obvious."

"We chose them together," Dave said. "Unless you're very observant you won't notice the rings at all. It was my idea I admit, as I wanted something tangible. I thought about Aaron and I wearing rings for a long time, but it wouldn't've been safe before a few decades ago and subtle or not somebody was bound to notice at some point, though they might not have put together that we were a couple, but still, it was just safer not to take the chance."

"You're aware of what humans thought about same-sex couples even 75 years ago and the violence that likely would've followed, if it was discovered," Aaron said. "I thought it was a really good idea now that same-sex couples are more accepted then they were."

"Yes, that's true enough," Matt said. "Still, now it's safer to wear such things and it's a nice gesture."

"I certainly thought so," Spencer said. "My only problem is someone's going to eventually notice it, because I've never worn a ring before, not even a class one. I'm actually surprised somebody hasn't noticed already or if they have they certainly haven't said anything and I have heard no rumors."

"Just tell them it's a friendship ring or something if someone's curious enough to ask," Dave said. "Aaron and I have stayed away from the university on purpose, since it might cause problems if we showed up."

"Our private life is exactly that," Aaron added.

"We might want to tell people that we are together, but right now it's not a good idea," Spencer shrugged. "So many people are so prejudiced that it's just not worth the trouble it would cause."

"That is so true, unfortunately," Talitha sighed.

"Still, even if it does cause trouble I don't intend on taking this ring off or anything," said Spencer his tone firm. "It's nobody's business why I suddenly started wearing a ring. It doesn't look like a wedding band, so most people will never guess the truth unless they see at least two of us together and notice the rings and even then they might not put the clues together."

"So are you going to give us details of how you chose such beautiful rings?" Talitha asked.

"Sure it's not like it's a big secret," Dave said shrugging causally.

"It started like this," Aaron began.

Flashback

"So what do you think about the three of us wearing matching rings?" Dave asked, as he cooked sausage patties, along with eggs and toast.

"Well, I wouldn't mind or anything," Spencer said blinking at the sudden question. "It never occurred to me actually, because it's not like we can get married after all. Oh, sure two of us could, but not all of us."

"I know we can't get married as much as all three of us might want to," Dave said. "This is a way for us to show our commitment to each other. Most people won't even notice that we're wearing them or if they do they won't recognize them as wedding bands. I was thinking something subtle, discreet in other words.

"I think it's a good idea personally," Aaron said. "We've entered a century where same-sex couples are more accepted, so that if everybody susses out the nature of the rings we're not likely to get ourselves in deep trouble. I mean they even allow same-sex couples to get married nowadays, although not threesomes unfortunately."

"Well, as I said I have no objections. It'll be nice to have something that we share, even if nobody knows it, except the three of us," Spencer said.

"Well then, why don't we head to a jewelry store after we finish eating," Dave grinned happily.

"You've been thinking about this for awhile," Spencer said studying Dave.

"Years, decades really, but it wouldn't have been safe for Aaron and I to wear anything of the sort," Dave explained. "Someone might never have made the connection, but still they might have. No, it wasn't until a few decades ago that it's been safe enough to even seriously consider us wearing matching rings."

"Yes, that's true," Spencer said, as he started eating from the plate that Dave placed before him.

"Besides, it wouldn't have been right before, because Spencer hadn't even have been born yet," Aaron said. "If the three of us are going to wear matching rings then I think it's fate that times weren't right to do something like this until fairly recently, because it should be all three of us together, not just two of us."

"I hadn't considered that, but you're right," Dave said thoughtfully. "Spencer likely would've been hurt if we had been wearing matching rings when we met him or at the least he would've felt left out."

"Probably," Spencer admitted. "It would've been illogical, but that wouldn't have prevented me from feeling that way. Now though, the three of us can do it together and therefore, we're all equal from the beginning."

"Well then, I'm glad the time was never right until recently for Aaron and I to show our commitment to each other, because I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings Spencer for anything in the world," Dave said.

"I know that," Spencer promised. "It doesn't matter, since it didn't happen, so I have no reason for hurt feelings. I'll proudly wear whatever ring we choose together to show that I love you both and that I'm totally committed to our relationship."

"I'm so glad you feel that way," Dave said, sounding choked up and Spencer simply put a gentle hand on his wrist and gave him a look that was so full of love before turning to Aaron as well so that he would be included in it.

"I do feel that way and it doesn't even matter that my feelings popped up so quickly, even though normally, I would deny there was such a thing as love at first sight. I've been thinking more and more about what my mother told me years ago now and she was right again. She was right in the fact that it doesn't matter how quickly my feelings developed for the two of you, just that they did. She often told me not to deny my feelings, just because I was so logical and she said that it didn't matter how fast my feelings developed, just so long as I was sure that I loved whoever it was and that they loved me in return."

"I would've loved to have met your mother, as she was certainly very wise," Aaron said quietly, his expression solemn.

"She would've loved you both," Spencer said with certainty. "I know she's watching over us from heaven."

The three of them enjoyed their breakfast that Dave had cooked, discussing plans for the rest of the day, each thinking about how much they loved each other.

End Flashback

"After breakfast we went to several jewelry stores in the area the same day until we found something we all wanted," Spencer said.

"Yeah, it wasn't very easy for us to agree I thought we might have to custom order," Dave said, "but eventually we did find something we all loved."

"Many of the things were either to gaudy, just in plain bad taste, hardly discrete or looked like what they were wedding rings," Aaron said.

"But you did eventually find something that all three of you could agree on and that's all that matters," Talitha said. "I think it's a really nice gesture and you're right it's a shame that you can't actually get married. Oh, two of you could, but not all of you."

"Who knows maybe one day the laws will change enough that'll it'll be legal for more than two people to legally wed," Spencer said. "I mean we are talking centuries here, not just a few decades and laws can go through major changes in that amount of time."

"If it does happen, we'll immediately take advantage of it, but until then it's just a dream for all three of us," Dave said.

Aaron and Spencer nodded in complete agreement with that.

"Well, until and if that happens we're looking forward to seeing you as often as you can manage," Matt said.

"We will be able to spend at least a couple weeks this summer with the family, but I don't know if we can manage longer than that," Dave said.

"We all have our lives, so whatever time you can manage is fine," Talitha said.

"And also your relationship with Spencer is still really new and with him teaching at Florida International University, well, it's going to take longer for the bond too mature."

"We'll get there," Aaron said, as he casually slung an arm around Spencer's shoulders, causing Spencer to beam at him.

"Yes, we will," Dave said smiling at his two mates.

Matt and Talitha noticed this and smiled at each other knowing their son was very much in love, with both his mates just as they were with him.

And that was definitely the way it should be.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"We've really enjoyed ourselves getting to see all three of you together and it has been the best Christmas gift we could have wished for," Matt told his son.

"I'm glad you could come," Dave said. "I don't see the two of you often enough."

"Well, there is a way to correct that," Talitha scolded her son lightly, coming up behind him and hugging his neck.

"Now that Aaron and I have finally found our last mate, we'll see about visiting more often," Dave promised, kissing his mother's cheek.

"It's so nice to see you so happy son," Matt said, as he put an arm around Dave's shoulders in a fatherly gesture of affection. "Seeing you, Aaron and Spencer together this last week has just really brought that point home to your mother and I. I won't say you were unhappy before, especially after you found Aaron, but you certainly weren't this completely at peace."

"I am," Dave said sincerely. "Aaron and Spencer are everything I could possibly want. That's not to say that I don't wish Spencer had been born centuries ago, as we probably would've found each other much sooner, but you know the gods don't ever grant you something if it's too easy. They want you to work for everything, which is something I can certainly understand and respect. I won't claim that it wasn't difficult to locate Spencer, but Aaron and I did so and that's the only thing that matters. All I can say is if it wasn't for today's computer technology I'm not sure we ever would've found him since the United States of America is a big place and the world an even bigger one. Alayna tried to help, but she can only see what the gods show her and she was getting nothing at all where it concerned Spencer's location."

"Well, we're very happy for you son and looking forward to your visit," Talitha said, kissing her son's cheek. "We're really looking forward to getting to know Spencer better."

"We'll probably spend some significant time with you once he retires," Dave said not precisely promising. "We'll have to see how things work out."

"We understand that you have you have a life with your mates," Matt told Dave. "Still, we'll look forward to you visiting more now that you've finally found Spencer."

"I hate to see you go, but we'll see each other again soon," Dave promised. "I'm looking forward to seeing my grandparents too and I know they'll love Spencer just as much as they do Aaron."

"That's a certainty," Talitha said. "That you're finally at peace with yourself will be all they care about and you know this. I know you and Aaron were very happy together for centuries but with the addition of Spencer he completes you finally."

"Which is something that your mother and I have wanted to see for a long time, since you're the only one of our children that had more than one soulmate, which isn't really surprising since having two is so rare," Matt added. "We've always been very proud of you and will continue to be so. Now that your soul is finally complete I suspect that we'll be even prouder of you as well as Aaron and Spencer."

"You've always tried to do the right thing, even way back centuries ago when it was much more dangerous and not every Immortal can say the same," Talitha said. "Both Matt and I know you'll make us proud."

"Plans are already in the works," Dave promised his parents hugging them both. "Spencer reminded Aaron and I just recently that there are plenty of kids out there that are on the fence and there's no way of telling which way they'll swing. Will they join a gang? Do drugs or even start selling them? Unfortunately, not every child grows up with decent parents or strong role models."

"That is so sad," Talitha said knowing what her son said was true and it always upset her to think about for she had a kind heart.

"There are plenty of organizations based around and for kids and that we can help with. A lot of those programs don't get very much funding governmentally or otherwise. A lot of programs simply disappear because of lack of funding, so we're hoping to help out in this area. You know teach them while they're young and eager to learn, arts and crafts or how to use a computer for example, sports like basketball, football, soccer. The way we're planning it they'll get at least one solid meal a day. Maybe some of the children will find what they're good at and turn it into a career and we of course will help them with that."

"But you won't be directly involved," Matt suggested.

"Sometimes yes, we will be, as we'll spend some time hanging out with the kids. We would like to set up centers like I've suggested in every city in the USA, which will take years, but then we have the time. Mostly though we'll be hiring people to do the job, people who can defend themselves, because they're bound to be troublemakers. We know that our program is not going to be universally accepted, as it will hopefully, keep a lot of the children away from gangs or doing drugs or just causing trouble. We're well aware that we won't be able to save every child, as some will be determined to go down a bad path to meet their death at a relatively young age or land in prison, but hopefully, we can save most of them."

"I think it's a good plan," Talitha said approvingly.

"It's just something that Spencer had an idea for," Dave said with pride in his voice. "Aaron and I had never thought along those lines, but then we didn't have the kind of childhood he did. I grew up happily, and well, Aaron didn't have as good childhood as I did, but that was due more to the times and the fact that us Immortals were more advanced then Aaron's people at least in some ways. He still had a pretty good childhood, but Spencer did not as you've already learned. Yes, Spencer turned out pretty well considering, but the same can't be said for a lot of other children, especially those who are physically abused, as that's where serial killers and most other criminals come from. Not all of them of course, as a lot come from good families who's parents treated them well or some had a privileged and spoiled childhood so they never learned that actions have consequences and expect their parents money or influence to protect them. There are all types of people who come from various types of families that came out okay but on the other side of the coin, there those that seem to have a compulsion to rape or murder. None of us believe that all criminals can be reformed, although I'm not saying that's not true for a great many of them. We believe we can help a lot of kids before they start to go down a bad path."

"We might've been on our little island for some time, but we know the way the world works, son," Matt said. "Yes, some people do seem to be born bad, although that might possibly have to do with upbringing, role models and so forth."

"A lot of it does have to do with those two things you mentioned," Dave said. "It's not the whole equation of course, but studies have been done on how so many upstanding citizens come out so good considering their abusive childhoods and also how major criminals come from good families who's parents raise them with love and discipline. Also some criminals serve their time and never commit another crime again. A lot of times just going to prison once straightens out a lot of people to where they find decent jobs once released. Unfortunately, their criminal record follows them for the rest of their lives, but Aaron, Spencer and I have nothing against hiring former criminals so long as their crimes were minor and they keep their noses clean. We're not going to be against hiring somebody like that depending on what they did in the first place to land in prison."

"So you go to give some criminals a second chance," Matt said.

"It depends on their record at the time," Dave said. "If it was stealing for example, a lot of times that's just because they want to put food on the table, although not always I realize, as sometimes it's like a compulsion, they can't seem to stop and they steal money and valuables. A lot of times stealing is just the way to survive by children and even adults. We will never hire somebody with the record of the rapist though, because those kind of criminals aren't going to be reformed. As for murderers another major crime it all depends on the reason it was done."

"It could be self-defense," Talitha said.

"Or because they were protecting someone," Dave agreed. "Of course, they are such things as cold stone killers that aren't going to stop unless they are either dead or in prison and again those are the type of people that we're not going to hire, because having a steady job with decent pay isn't going to stop them from doing it again."

"I hope you get your idea off the ground son, it sounds like it could do a lot of good," Matt said.

"We will," Dave promised. "Between Aaron and I we have the money to do this and Spencer will soon. We just feel like we can do some good and stop at least some of the children from choosing gangs or drugs or possibly prevent them from choosing a life of crime just to escape from life or because they feel like they have no other options. Of course, we don't expect it to be easy, because a lot of the criminal element is going to protest, likely violently."

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy son," Matt said. "You know we'll help you as will all your siblings, your grandparents and also some other Immortal families we know. There's no reason that the three of you need to take this on alone because it will cost a great deal."

"Getting funding from people we trust will help," Dave said, "and you already know we appreciate it."

"You just let us know when you need some," Talitha said.

"It won't be for awhile not until after Spencer retires actually, as he wants to be fully involved in the project. Waiting so long will give us time to flesh out our plans anyway," Dave said.

Spencer listened silently as Dave had a discussion with his parents and blushed a few times, as Dave told them how happy he was now that he had been found and agreed to spend eternity with him and Aaron.

Finally though he slipped away never alerting the three of them to his presence. He felt love well up within his chest so strongly that it nearly choked him with its intensity.

He now knew with absolute certainty that Dave loved him with everything he was, not that he had doubted it, but still it was nice to hear it confirmed all the same and he was going to have to find a way to repay his mate for his words. Words he knew Dave meant.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"Well, you sure are bursting with energy," Aaron teased him, as Spencer almost skipped into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure why I feel this way as I'm usually pretty hard to wake up in the morning," Spencer said smiling.

"Don't we know it," Dave teased him, as he sipped a cup of coffee.

"So why do you think I'm suddenly so bursting with energy?" asked Spencer curiously wondering if his mates had a theory.

"Well, we've been together for over six months now having sex at least once a day and usually more often than that," Dave said. "Your body is changing now to where soon you'll be Immortal yourself. Because your body is changing, due to the process to turn you Immortal is why you just feel like you're bursting with energy. Even if we stopped having sex today you would still likely live 500 or so years, so your life is no longer limited to 80 or 90 years, like it would have been if we hadn't found you. Mine and Aaron's lifeforce is boosting your system, strengthening and changing your organs, your heart, lungs and everything else, to where eventually you'll be just like we are."

"So you think the reason that I suddenly feel like I'm bursting with energy is because I've gotten enough of both your seeds to change me partly into an Immortal," summarized Spencer.

"That's what I know," Dave confirmed smiling.

"The same thing happened to me as well back when Dave first turned me into an Immortal," said Aaron smiling, as he remembered. "I thought I had plenty of energy before, but once Dave and I had been together for a year, I suddenly felt like you do now, like I was absolutely bursting at the seams with energy. Of course, eventually that leveled off or I just didn't notice anymore because I was used to it."

"So it's taking place faster than my case because there is two you," Spencer speculated.

"That's the likely explanation," Dave said glancing at Aaron. "Before it was only me that was Immortal, so I'm not exactly positive, but it does make sense. Each of us has our way with you at least once a day, where we are buried to the hilt inside you. I can speculate that with both of us contributing our seed it's making the process take place faster, since Aaron's seed has the same properties as my own, just as yours will once you are fully Immortal."

"So you think it will take less than two years?" Spencer asked.

"I really don't know," Dave admitted honestly. "I told you before that we'll go to do it the old way just to make sure, but since our relationship is still so new it's not like it's any bother to do so. The need to have sex constantly will die down, but we'll still indulge in a lot of it, we just won't feel the burning need to if we get busy for a few days at a time."

"So I guess I should expect to wake up bursting with energy now," Spencer said.

"Well, it also depends on how much sleep you've had or if you've eaten as those are still important, as it's not like you'll never be tired again," Aaron said.

"You won't even notice after awhile really, it's just right now, you're not used to feeling this way, so it's no wonder you noticed," Dave said.

"We're still basically human after all, and humans need to sleep and eat to renew their energy levels," Aaron added.

"Alright, I think I've got a handle on it now," Spencer said, as he sipped a cup of coffee that he had poured. "It just took me by surprise that's all."

"It would take anyone by surprise if they didn't know what was happening," Dave said calmly kissing Spencer's cheek, since he was the closest. "Now that your up though what about some breakfast?"

"Sounds good," Aaron answered.

"Yeah, my appetite woke up along with my body," Spencer grinned totally relaxed, as he sipped his coffee. He was so glad he could still drink coffee and then that he was still going to be basically human, so he could eat and in fact, needed to. He was going to have to start exercising or watch what he ate, though his metabolism was such that he usually remained skinny, no matter what. However, he was also eating better than he had been, since Dave was such a good cook, so his stomach had grown a little along with his appetite. He was by no means fat, not by a longshot, but he had certainly gained a few pounds, which both Aaron and Dave claimed he needed, as they thought that he had been too skinny before, although not unhealthily so. "My colleagues have already started to notice that I've gained some weight, even though it's only a few pounds, and of course they are curious. They've wondered what made me change from my routine so suddenly, as I'm not exactly known for my spontaneousness or my eating habits."

"So what did you tell them?" Dave asked grinning, as he got up to start fixing breakfast for the three of them.

"Well, those curious enough to ask I simply told them that I'm eating better due to medical advice," Spencer shrugged. "Its not really a lie either, because my doctor has been urging me for years to start eating better than I have been saying I was too skinny and that I need to put on some weight, but since I've never been much of a cook and eating out is expensive, not to mention not exactly healthy, I never really followed through. To tell you the truth. until recently. I never seemed to have much of an appetite which I suppose comes from my childhood eating habits."

"You barely ate enough before to keep a bird alive, much less a human being," Dave snorted. "Something I was determined to correct at the first possible opportunity."

"Which you succeeded in doing," Spencer told Dave calmly, smiling at his mate's concern. "I have gained considerable weight, since the three of us got together and that's due to you as you well know."

"Well, good, because it's only healthy for you," Aaron said having agreed with Dave at the time about Spencer needing to gain at least 10 pounds, possibly more. He would likely always be skinny, simply because of his metabolism, but that didn't mean they couldn't get him up to a more healthy weight.

It was true that the three of them was shaped differently, but still, Spencer might not have been severely underweight for his body type, but he still could have afforded to gain 10 to 15 pounds, which he was well on his way to doing, due largely to Dave's excellent cooking skills.

"Still, I'm going to have to start exercising or something," Spencer said, as he finished off his coffee.

"You don't need to worry about it right now," Aaron said.

"I don't believe you'll ever get fat due to your metabolism," Dave added, as he served up homemade waffles with strawberries and bananas. Store bought wouldn't do at all, even if that made him a bit of a snob when it came to food. Besides, things like pancake batter and waffle irons hadn't always been available and so waffles had had to be made from scratch anyways so that what he did, as that was the way he had originally learned.

"Probably," Spencer agreed, as he dug into excellent waffles with fruit topping. "If you weren't such a great cook I wouldn't have started eating so much better. You could give most restaurant chefs a run for their money."

"Glad to be of service," Dave grinned, as he served Aaron and then himself. "I like cooking for the two of you, because I love you, but I don't think I'd do very well if I was cooking for hundreds every night. Cooking for your family or your friends is different from cooking for the public."

"It's probably just as well," Aaron said, as he ate his own waffles.

"Yes, starting a restaurant is a lot of hard back breaking labor and we wouldn't have much time to spend together for some time until it got off the ground," Spencer said agreeing with Aaron's comment. "Still, it's worth it for those who really love to cook for other people or who have dreamed of owning a restaurant."

"Well, that's definitely not me," Dave smiled, digging into his homemade waffles.

"So what are our plans for today?" Aaron asked, as he took another sip of coffee to wash down the homemade waffles.

"Well, I don't have any specific plans really," Spencer shrugged. "I finished grading papers and everything and it is the weekend, which I'd normally be spending alone. Or maybe, possibly in a bookstore looking and buying books or in a coffee shop doing some sort of research and drinking endless cups of coffee. I was free to do whatever on the weekends, but all that changed when the two of you came into my life, so I suggest we do something together."

"Well, as much as all of us love having sex I think we need to do something else," Dave said, "and we can save that for after we get home."

The three of them discussed ideas as they finished their breakfasts and finally agreed on an idea that Aaron suggested.

"You know this is a really nice house now that walls have been knocked out to make a library and also to make the master bedroom bigger," Spencer said.

The house they had finally bought had 10 bedrooms as they figured they could knock out walls to create what they wanted and gotten it furnished. The library wasn't as large as Spencer would've liked, but it would do, and also the master bedroom was now double the size it had been. However they now had far less bedrooms, then they'd had, but that was okay since they never intended on having children or very many guests at one time. They knew that a stranger or a neighbor would never be allowed in their house, except on the bottom level where the den, living room and kitchen were. The bottom level was for visitors, but the other two levels were not. There was even a half bath on the bottom level, so there was no reason for any visitor to go upstairs. Really, it wasn't like they had anything to hide just that they liked their privacy that was all and no matter how curious the neighbors were about them it didn't matter. It's not that they minded talking to the neighbors when they were outside the house, but that didn't give anybody permission to snoop curious or not. Besides, they were trying to keep their relationship low-key as none of them were sure how people react if they found out that they were romantically involved. Some would probably accept it, but most likely wouldn't, which was why they were trying to keep it private. Really it was nobodies business. Still, their neighbors so far seemed like good people, but you never knew how someone was going to react if they found out that you were having sex on a regular basis not just with one man, but with two. Some people were bound to react badly while others probably wouldn't care and yet others would accept it.

"Yeah, it's really beginning to feel like home," Aaron smiled.

"Well, considering we bought every stick of furniture in the place had the walls painted a wallpapered or for the library we went with wood paneling, then it's no wonder it's beginning to feel like home," Dave said looking around their bright, sunny kitchen.

Dave basically had carte blanche with the kitchen since it was his territory, so what they were left with was bright sunny walls, what seemed like miles of white marble, shot through with veins of blue counters and every conceivable cooking tool. They had a microwave, toaster oven, dishwasher, brand spanking new oven as the other one had been ancient, brand-new refrigerator and also new pots and pans. There was a big country style table off to one side, that would've been big enough for 10 people. They were thinking about adding a little eating nook instead of having the big table taking up so much space, since there were only three of them after all.

"I just love this house," Spencer said looking around the kitchen contentedly. "It's a bit bigger than I imagined, but still that gives us more space for a library."

"And to make the master bedroom bigger, since there are three of us living there and not just one person," Dave grinned.

"Added wardrobes for each of us," Aaron added, smiling.

"It only seemed logical to have our separate spaces for our clothes," Spencer said. "There's no point of being disorganized just because we're all living in the same room. It just makes things easier if we all have our own places, within the master suite."

"Yeah, it means we don't have to rush to get ready if we have somewhere to be," Dave said.

"Which is particularly true for me, I know," Spencer said.

"Still, it means that we can buy as many clothes as we want without risking crowding out each other spaces, as there are three of us not just one or two," Dave said. "Personally, I thought it was a good idea, since I know I at least tend to buy a lot of clothes."

"Yes, you're quite the clotheshorse," Spencer teased him causing Dave to smile.

"Really clothes didn't really interest me, until the last few centuries or so as there wasn't much style or color to them. Still, things have improved a great deal and of course styles have changed over time," Dave shrugged.

"It also depended on where you were living at the time," Aaron said. "The Puritans for example didn't know a thing about fashion."

"Now that's a massive understatement," Spencer snorted.

"There's nothing wrong with being well dressed," Dave said pretending to be offended, but was instead enjoying the bantering.

"You are a fashion plate, as well as a clotheshorse," Aaron sniggered.

"So what?" Dave shrugged. "I enjoy nice things, especially since it took many centuries for humans to learn anything about fashion and for materials to be developed. Wool, cotton, silk and cashmere are natural materials, but anything else is not."

"As is hemp and linen, so long as it is made out of flax," Spencer added.

"Yes, hemp and linen as well," Dave agreed. "Hemp is a really coarse material though, so I doubt I'll ever wear it. It's mostly used for ropes and nets."

Aaron smiled listening to the conversation, as he polished off his waffles, coffee and orange juice.

It was so good to finally have that empty place that he and Dave had been carrying around for a very long time, Dave much longer then him, be filled, as it had been like a yawning blackhole. However, it had disappeared when Spencer had started having sex with them on a regular basis.

He was finally at peace, and so was Dave. He hadn't actually seen Dave this content in a very long time, but he didn't take offense at that, since while they had been very happy together for centuries. However, he had always known that something was missing, something that Dave had also felt and for longer. That feeling had vanished soon after Spencer had joined them.

The three men bantered and laughed, as they cleaned up the dishes making a normally boring chore fun.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

3 1/2 years later

Spencer looked up as there was a knock on his office door.

"Can I help you?" Spencer asked the man who was too old to be a student standing there. Besides, he remembered every single one of his students due to his eidetic memory and this fellow definitely was not one of them.

"You're Dr. Spencer Reid?" The man asked

"You know who I am as I'm assuming Mrs. Lily sent you down here," Spencer said. "Now what can I do for you mister...?

Lily Donovan was the secretary the same one that Dave and Aaron had encountered more than four years ago.

"Windler, George Windler," the man answered.

"Why don't you come in and take a seat and tell me precisely why you were looking for me, Mr. Windler?" Spencer suggested politely.

Windler did so and once he was comfortable he pulled up some papers out of his briefcase.

"I'm here all behalf of your father," Windler began.

"Wait a minute, I haven't had any contact with my father in over 30 years," Spencer interrupted. "Why would he have been trying to contact me?"

"I should've said that I'm here on behalf of your father's law firm," Windler said. "We had a relatively difficult time tracking you down, but as you are your father's only heir, he wants to see you."

"Well, not to be impolite but you can go back to the man I share DNA with and tell him to forget it," Spencer told Windler as politely as he could. "I cut myself off from my father for a reason and I have no intention of renewing contact. I'm happy with my life as it is and I have no intention of picking at old wounds, long healed, which renewing contact with my father would certainly do."

"He's dying," Windler told Spencer. "He has very little time left."

"As cold as it is makes me sound I don't really care," Spencer told Windler bluntly. "I broke off contact because he left me and my mother in dire straits when I was 10. He left us with no money, no nothing. He didn't even bother to keep in contact or send child support payments. My mother was sick and therefore, couldn't resume her job at Las Vegas University, so we had to be very frugal with what she made before she was too sick to continue to teach. I had to take care of her by myself, go to school and basically do things no kid should have to do. I have a long list of reasons why I have no intention of renewing contract. If this inheritance you were talking about is going to force me back into contact, well, then I don't want it, as I make plenty for my needs."

Not to mention Aaron and Dave would never let me starve, Spencer added in his thoughts.

"While I understand your feelings on this matter your father has been ill for years and now his body is just giving out. He has requested that you come and see him and it took his law firm awhile to track you down," Windler said. "He is insisting that he has to talk to you before he passes on and he doesn't have much time left."

"He can insist all he wants," Spencer's said firmly. "I have no intention of taking leave just to fly to my father's bedside. I can't think of a single good reason why I should actually. If you know how many times he broke his promises to me, well then, you would understand why I want absolutely no contact between us. Every time he promised to take me to the library or the aquarium or the zoo or the planetarium or anywhere when I was a kid, well, he broke every single one. He didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to me even when he was home, no more attention then you would a stray cat, except to berate me for something. He spent absolutely no time with me, because to him I was a way to carry on the family name, nothing more. Tell me why I should feel an ounce of loyalty to a man that was a sperm donor nothing else? I beat the odds and survived, but not due to him, but due to my own efforts as I could have just quietly disappeared, like so many children do, due to uncaring, unloving parents or turned into a criminal because there was no other option. If I do go I'm sure he'll insist I marry to carry on the family name, because to him that's all I was good for and the chance of that is absolutely zero."

"But you were a child at the time, I'm sure that your memories are colored by that," tried Windler.

"Eidetic memory," Spencer said tapping his temple. "I remember every time he backed out of a promise to me, every time he told me to take care of my own problems when I was severely bullied in school, because of my intelligence and therefore, skipped several grades. He paid no attention when I came home with a black eye or a split lip. I'm only lucky that those bullies never broke a bone, because once my mother got sick I would've had no way to pay for a the trip to the emergency room."

"You'll still need to come up to Las Vegas to claim your inheritance, even if you refuse to see your father," Windler said.

"Didn't I just tell you I don't care about the inheritance? I seriously don't give a damn, I promise you," Spencer said. "Yes, a lot of people are driven by money and getting the inheritance whether or not they like the relative in question would be inconsequential, but I'm not one of them. I learned that I can live on very little and you can thank my father for that experience. I know you're just trying to do your job Mr. Windler, but if my father was well enough to come here and see me I wouldn't give him the time of day and would walk away, if I didn't punch him in the nose first, even if I'm not a violent man by nature. Him dying will just finally end a chapter in my childhood and maybe the wounds will finally begin to heal. He didn't give a damn about me or my mother and that last slight is one of the main reasons I want nothing to do with him. He left a sick woman with only a 10 year old boy to look after her, not even bothering to provide money so that at least we could live a little better. If there's one thing I know, it's my father wasn't poor because lawyers make plenty if they're any good at their jobs. No, he didn't provide money because he's a selfish bastard, who thought he could leave his family behind and he'd never have to see us again. He didn't want to have to deal with a sick woman or the son that I suspect he only agreed to have to carry on the family name not because he particularly loved children as such things were more important in his profession back when I was born."

"Well, I see your feelings are still strong and I can't really blame you for them," Windler said, "but from what I know of you father, he's changed a lot in the last 30 years."

"Do you know why he wants to see me?" asked Spencer calming down a little, because while he hadn't been shouting, as he didn't want anybody to know he was upset, as they would ask why, it had still been clear that he was anything furious.

"Not specifically," Windler admitted. "Even if I did know I couldn't tell you unless my client gave me leave to."

"Client/attorney privilege and all that," Spencer agreed with a nod. "Still, I have no intention of ever seeing my father again. Also I'd like to apologize for taking my anger at my father out on you, since you are not responsible for what happened to me or my mother. I might have a few debts to settle with my father, but I thought avoiding Las Vegas altogether was a better option, then going to punch my father in the nose and normally, I'm not a violent man by nature."

"I understand," Windler said and he did indeed understand William Reid's son intense dislike of his father. He of course, didn't know what had happened so far back, but he had dealt with other similar cases over his years with the firm and Spencer had told him much, probably unintentionally.

"In any case, I am perfectly happy with my life here, Mr. Windler," Spencer said. "I have a job I am satisfied with, I have someone to come home to that loves me and that is more then enough for me."

"But you aren't married," Mr. Windler said, confused.

"If you must know they're the same-sex, but we want to keep it quiet, because we deserve our privacy and don't deserve people's disgust, even if I know such relationships are more accepted nowadays. And just so you know, even if I had been into women, I had already determined to not have children, since schizophrenia is inheritable and I wasn't willing to take the risk," Spencer explained and tapped the ring on his finger, that Windler took to mean that his client's son was in a permanent relationship and wasn't going to abandon his lover. "We've been together for almost 4 years now. I hope you understand this information is confidential."

"Yes, I do," Windler said, knowing that William Reid wouldn't react well to the news that his son was in a serious relationship with a man. He wouldn't want a poofter for a son and had expressed his opinion against gay couples quite a bit over the years he'd been with the firm.

"I know very well what my father thinks of same-sex couples, and since I haven't seen him in 30 years and there's no way I'm going to do his bidding. To me he's a nonentity, someone who provided half my DNA and nothing more than that. You know I am now aware how a lot of criminals are created, as it's kind of a hobby of mine, to study criminology and I know very well that I could've turned out differently. I for instance could have sought revenge on the man who treated me like I didn't exist from the time I was a small boy, a man who broke every promise he made to his son, because I simply wasn't important in the grand scheme of what William Reid wanted. He's very lucky that I swung the other way and I'm more like my mother then like him. When I knew my father he was the selfish, arrogant, high handed, uncaring bastard and if he has changed since then, why should I care?" Spencer said.

All this was said in a tone with absolutely no emotion behind it unlike Spencer's initial anger. It was as if the young man before him had shut down his emotions completely and Windler wasn't exactly sure how he had done so, because anger was more logical then that emotionless tone of voice.

He knew that Spencer had feelings of intense dislike at least towards his father as he had heard the anger in his voice, doing the initial part of their conversation. Now though, his tone was totally emotionless, which made Windler believe that he was locking his emotions away. This was probably his way of dealing with such a sore subject. Doing so wasn't exactly very healthy, but hopefully his lover would help him with that once he got home.

"Well, here's my card if you happen to change your mind," Windler said, passing Spencer his business card.

"The likelihood of that is probably at least a zillion to one Mr. Windler," Spencer said taking the card. "I won't say it's impossible, but still, it's extremely unlikely. I'll think about it and that's all I can promise."

"That's all I can ask," Windler said.

"So what happens to the money if I don't accept it?" Spencer asked a little curiously.

"I don't believe that your father provided an alternate choice," Windler said. "I would have to read your father's will again to be certain."

"Alright, it was nice meeting you Mr. Windler, but it's about time for my next class, so you'll have to show yourself out," said Spencer politely keeping his thoughts to himself.

"It was nice meeting you Doctor Reid," Windler said, sincerely, shaking the young man's hand, a young man who definitely didn't look 41 and in fact he barely looked 30. Windler wasn't sure if that was just genetics or came from clean living or if it was a combination of both, but Spencer Reid barely looked old enough to have finished college and gotten his degrees. From all Windler had learned of him before he had made contact William Reid's son was a brilliant man, held about six degrees and gone to college at 12 and yet his father hadn't appreciated that. No, his father had abandoned his young son and sick wife, so said son, now a grownup had every reason to resent and even hate his father for that. Yet the son had set it aside and made a good life for himself and apparently was in a permanent relationship with another man, even if he and his partner had never tied the knot, which they could legally do if they desired.

Well, it wasn't any of his business, Windler thought, as he shook Spencer's hand and then the younger man escorted him to the door, following him outside and making sure to lock the office behind him.

"I hope we meet again," Windler told Spencer.

"Maybe we will," was all Spencer was willing to say, before he watched as the lawyer walk down the corridor towards the front of the school.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"I think you should go," Dave expressed his opinion, getting all three of them pieces of the pie he had baked.

Spencer had just finished telling him and Aaron about the lawyer's visit, giving them every detail.

"Remember, I told you I thought you should go and confront him if you were ever contacted and this is your only opportunity if he's really dying," Dave added.

"He is, as I made sure I studied Mr. Windler's body language as he was talking. No, he wasn't lying and if he had lied and I had caught him on it that'd get him in serious trouble with his firm. No, you have to trust that any lawyer is being honest with you whether you contacted them for some reason or because one approached you for something like an inheritance. I'm well aware that there are many crooked lawyers in the world, ones that will lie, cheat and steal, but I checked out the reputation of the firm my father worked for and it is excellent. I even called to make sure that they actually had a Mr. George Windler on staff just to be on the safe side and he's been working with the firm for over 15 years, first as an associate and then a couple of years ago as a partner," Spencer said. "I even had them give me a description, just to cover all my bases."

"Then this is your only chance to confront your past and let those wounds that have only scabbed over be healed," Aaron agreed. "I think you have every right to confront your father with the way he treated you as a child and this will be your only chance, because according to Mr. Windler he'll soon be dead."

"Personally, I think William Reid had it coming, if he's been sick for even five years, then to Aaron and I that's justice for the way he abandoned his family. He didn't bother to pay any kind of money to make sure that you would at least be able to put food on the table, clothes on your back and buy medicine for your mother. An honorable man, if he insisted on going through a divorce and believed it was the only way he'd be happy well then, the least he could've done was pay child support and that's at a minimum. I know I've said it before, but it was very dishonorable of your father to just leave you hanging like that, his 10-year-old son and his mentally ill wife," Dave said. "I mean hell, you weren't even a teenager at the time."

"Neither one of you has bothered to hide your opinion on my father from me," Spencer said calmly. "I respect your opinions I do, but I have been handling this in my own way a long before the two of you came into my life."

"What you've done is bury it," Aaron told Spencer firmly with Dave nodding in agreement. "You buried it, but you haven't really dealt with it. Dave and I both believe that you need to genuinely deal with it not bury the hurt and the anger, as it will pop up at some point doing certain types of situations. It is only healthy to deal with these wounds while you can, because if you don't you will never be completely free of your father's ghost. This man has had too much power over you for over 30 years now."

"I know dealing with your emotions is sometimes hard for you, particularly when you've been hurt rather badly by someone who was supposed to love you. However, both Aaron and I feel it would be best if you did so, so you can forget about your father completely instead of continuing to allow so many deep wounds in your psyche to bother you. Besides, I would think it would be rather satisfying to slap him in the face with the fact that you're involved with two men instead of a woman," Dave said, grinning rather ferally at that last comment, Aaron echoing the expression.

"And that you made a good life for yourself despite his predictions to the contrary," Aaron added with a grim smile.

"I thought I had put the past behind me," Spencer said quietly, as he fiddled with his coffee cup knowing his lovers were right, "but I know you're right and I never really dealt with the problem, instead burying the hurt and anger that my father caused me. I'm not really sure if I want to confront my father, as it's been so long after all since I saw him. The last time I did I was a 10 year old boy. It's not that I expected my father just to stick around, considering how he always treated me, but still, I couldn't help but hope that he would suddenly become the father I had always wanted. One that encouraged my interest in science, one that at least would've called the school to see about the bullying situation or at least consoled me when I came home with a split lip and a black eye. I remember my mother arguing with my father about his attitude towards me, but it never did any good and just made him resent me even more. He tried to claim that he was just trying to make me strong so I could face every day life, but I knew even back then that it was a bunch of bull and all he wanted was the semblance of a perfect family because it would help his career, since lawyers are often in the public eye. The perfect public image father, mother, child. Public image was very important to my father as was carrying on the family name and he felt that having such a intelligent son was a smear on him."

"Which makes no sense, as I would think that would only enhance his reputation to have such an intelligent, well behaved son that might follow in his father's footsteps one day," Aaron said, shaking his head.

"Your father was probably jealous that you were so much more intelligent than he was at that age, but even if he was how he treated you is absolutely deplorable," Dave said. "A lot of men have egos the size of Pluto and not necessarily about the right things. Lawyers and doctors in particular can be incredibly arrogant, but not necessarily in the correct way. Yes, I understand it's part of their profession and they have to appear confident at least and yes, a little arrogance is helpful to a lawyer or a doctor for that matter, but that's no excuse for the way that your father treated you as a child. He's damn lucky that you didn't slash your wrists or take a bunch of pills to kill yourself because of his treatment of you and also because of all the bullying you endured."

"He very easily could have turned you against him, so that one day it was possible that you might have come back and kill him for his treatment of you or at the very least broke his nose," Aaron added. "By the way I agree with Dave that your father lucky you didn't find some way to kill yourself as I'm sure you knew, even back then exactly how to slash your wrists so you bled out quickly considering that you were a very intelligent little boy."

"I thought about it, particularly after dad left," Spencer said. "I realized a long time ago that it was a good thing my mother needed me to look after her or I probably would've done it. And yes, I knew how to slash my wrist to get the arteries so I would have bled out quickly. I would've made sure to leave a suicide note pointing a finger at my father and certain other people at school. I would've liked to have seen how my father got out of that once the police discovered my body."

"Thank goodness you had more sense then to do that," Aaron said shuddering at that very real possibility.

"Thank goodness you had a strong sense of loyalty to your mother, even if you didn't to your father," Dave added looking absolutely sickened at the possibility of his mate killing himself while he has still been a child.

"That you didn't kill yourself is a miracle and tells us that you were very strong mentally and emotionally, even at such a young age. You certainly turned into a good man, even though the odds were against such a thing happening, but then people who have worse childhoods then your own beat the odds every day," Dave said.

"I suppose I should go confront my father," Spencer said finally coming to a decision that he knew was the right one. "I can do so, because I have the two of you and you give me the confidence I need. I don't believe I ever would have done so if I hadn't met you."

"You're stronger than you believe yourself to be," Aaron said.

"Yes, I definitely agree with that," Dave said, as he placed a gentle hand on Spencer's, Aaron copying him. "I do believe that you could've done so, even if we had never entered your life, but we'll be happy to go with you."

"Maybe," Spencer said, not really agreeing or disagreeing. "But still, I'd feel better if the two of you come with me."

"And we will do so, because it's not like we have any 9 to 5 jobs to worry about," Dave said, smiling albeit grimly.

"And even if we did you're much more important," Aaron added making Spencer flush in pleasure knowing Aaron meant his words as his sincerity was obvious..

"Well, I suppose I should arrange for three plane tickets then," Spencer said. "It's only a 4 to 5 hour flight depending on weather, so at least it will be a short plane trip."

"I'll do that," Dave said firmly, knowing that if he allowed Spencer to do so he'd get third class with the intent of saving money when there was no need to.

Spencer shot him a look already knowing what Dave was thinking, but nodded, as there was no point in arguing. His two mates knew him to well, Spencer thought ruefully. He would've gone for a coach, just because it was cheaper, even though he no longer had to worry about money. First class offered much more legroom and a lot of other options.

"I'll make arrangements with the University then," Spencer said.

"And I suppose I had better start packing for the three of us," Aaron said.

"And I should also contact Mr. Windler, to let him know I'm coming after all," Spencer added. "I know he'll be shocked, as he knows my opinion when it comes to my father."

"I think you made the right decision," Dave told Spencer his pride obvious. "Aaron and I will be there to support you all the way."

"I know, and I appreciate it more than you know," Spencer said kissing both Aaron and Dave on the lips.

Spencer was now Immortal and had been so for just under two years now, so there was no reason to worry about him dying. Oh, there were ways for Immortals to be killed, but it was difficult at best, so this prevented Aaron and Dave from worrying about Spencer too much, like they had when he was still mortal.

"This is what families do for each other, they support their spouse when it's needed like it is for you now," Aaron said. "So many people don't understand that."

"But then a lot of married couples aren't as in love with their husband or wife as we are with each other," Dave grinned.

"Yes, that's very true," Spencer agreed with a little smile. "Oh by the way, Firkin is due to retire at the end of the year and I'll be following right after him."

"Well, this is sooner than expected," Dave said perking up at the news.

"He decided to take early retirement due to health issues," Spencer grinned. "Personally, I don't think it could've happened to a nicer guy. I don't hate him or anything, but I do resent the hell out of him, for his attitude."

"Which shows you're a good person," Aaron told him.

"Maybe," Spencer shrugged. "In any case, I'll take my leave right after he does and then we can move away from here or stay. We could do some traveling like we discussed or just live quietly for awhile. Really, I'm anxious to get started on what we decided a few years ago."

"So are we," Aaron said. "It's certainly a very splendid idea."

"But something that never occurred to Aaron or I," Dave said. "Sure, we give generously to certain charities, although we make sure they're legit first, but it's not the same as actually being involved."

"No, it's not," Spencer agreed. "Still, I think we deserve some time for just the three of us before we get started on that. Perhaps, we could take a long vacation somewhere exotic or we can go see your parents and grandparents, spend some time with them, more than we did last time we went."

"You know there's going to be a lot of speculation as to why you're leaving the university since you're only going to be what 42?" Aaron said.

"I'll just tell them that it's family business, which will technically, even be true and leave it at that."

"Some kind of family business that will take you some time to complete," Dave mused.

"Perhaps, I'm going to go sit by my father's bedside, since he's so ill," Spencer grinned. "I could even leave at the end of the school year, instead of waiting."

"Yes, that might work," Aaron said.

"It's rather unusual for a professor that has tenure to leave unless there is a very legit emergency that is going to take sometime to resolve," Dave said.

"Probably, but professors do it all the time, although I admit they are usually older than I am. However, some decide that they don't like teaching very much or they decided they want to write books instead or do something else entirely, like research for example. Really, they're any number of reasons why they don't continue with it as a profession, the lousy pay being one of the major ones. Of course, that's not true for me, but that's probably what a lot of people will assume," said Spencer.

"I don't think so, because it's clear that you love teaching, that you enjoy nurturing young minds, unlike so many teachers who don't get into it for that reason," Aaron said.

"You are well respected by your colleagues, so I suspect that they'll be sorry to see you go," Dave said.

"Maybe, just maybe," Spencer said. "In any case, this business with my father might take some time and the school might suggest I just take a sabbatical or that I should use up my annual leave and sick days first."

"Which I would do, even if you're not planning on returning," Aaron said. "It will give the school a chance to think that they'll be able to retain your services and then once your annual leave and sick days are exhausted, then you can inform them that you won't be returning."

"Well, that'll give me about six months to make a decision then," Spencer said. "It would be more but I used up a lot of it. I rarely had to take sick leave, because I'm just not one that got sick very often, even back before I was turned Immortal."

"Which is a miracle considering the way you ate before we met or the way you grew up," Dave snorted. "It just shows you had a strong immune system when you were still mortal."

"Yes, well, it is what it is," Spencer shrugged, not bothered by Dave's comment for his opinion was well-known. "I can't get sick anymore due to me now being Immortal, so there's no point of worrying about it. Really, it's just as well I had such a strong immune system, because I couldn't have afforded the doctor's bills, even if I could've gotten down to the doctor's office on my own. Besides, there's no way they would take a kid without an adult present anyway."

"You're right, they wouldn't have or it they did they would have reported you, as that would have been required by law, as you would have been an unattended minor," Aaron said.

"You know perhaps, you could have supposedly gotten a better job offer while you were away taking care of your sick father," Dave suggested suddenly. "Perhaps, it was too good an offer to refuse."

"That's a possibility," Spencer mused. "Still, I don't know if that'll work or not because we're bound to be in the news once we get our project off the ground, even if we try to stay in the background."

"Well, we'll work something out," Dave said.

"That we will," Spencer agreed. "I'm sure between the three of us we can come up with something believable, as the university is bound ask why I'm leaving. I don't necessarily have to give them a reason, but I just think it would be common courtesy if I did. Besides, they'll let me go easier if I have a legit reason for leaving instead of begging me to stay. I can even recommend someone to take over the position if they ask, although whether they accept is not knowable."

"Well, that's all you can do really," Aaron said.

"Well, I had better make those calls," Spencer said smiling at his two favorite men.

"So should I," Dave agreed.

"You go first, as I need to give Mr. Windler the exact dates that we'll be arriving, so we can set up an appointment for the same day and hopefully get it over with. I'm not looking forward to seeing my father after all these years, but with you two there for support I know I can face anything."

"No, I wouldn't look forward to facing my father either as he could be a bully, although I know that had a lot to do with the times. My father had a very strong, commanding personality, but then, he had to, since someone who didn't wouldn't make a very effective chief." Aaron said. "Of course, I would face him and not let him know how much he made me angry, even a little scared, as I would have been just a child at the time."

"We'll just have to see what the situation is when we get there," Spencer said. "Mr. Windler didn't exactly say what my father had just that he's been sick for several years, so it could be any number of diseases, it could be cancer for example or perhaps he's had a series of strokes or several small heart attacks. Really there are enough diseases that kill children, young adults and older people by the thousands."

"So there's no point in speculating," Aaron said, as Dave came back from making his phone call.

"We have three first class tickets for two days from now at 1:45 p.m., as that should be enough time for you to make arrangements with the university and give us a chance to pack, cancel the paper, clean out the fridge and so forth," Dave said.

"Yes, that should be plenty of time," Spencer agreed. "I'll go make those calls now that you have given me a time."

Spencer left the room to make those calls and Dave and Aaron watched him go.

"We're going to have to really be there for them," Aaron commented once he was sure Spencer was out of earshot.

"Yes, I know and we will be," Dave said his tone solemn. "He could get through this on his own, I truly believe that, but it'll be much easier with us there to support him. We'll do everything we can to stop him from dwelling on the fact that William Reid was never really a father to him. Really, he doesn't think much about his father at all, or at least he doesn't mention him very much, but the wounds are still there, as they never really healed. I'm hoping that this will help heal some of the more serious emotional wounds, although it's going to hurt very much initially at first as this experience will likely rip off the scabs."

"I think Spencer's strong enough to get through this and finally start to heal, especially with our support," Aaron said.

"Yeah, something he never had before, as his mother was unable to provide any kind of emotional support through no fault of her own," Dave said. "Hopefully, this will close a chapter in Spencer's life for good."

"We'll just have to see," Aaron had time to say before Spencer came back into the den.

"Well, that's all taken care of," Spencer said. "Mr. Windler was surprised to hear from me, so soon, but happy I had changed my mind. Also I am now on official leave from the University I just have to go in tomorrow to fill out the paperwork."

"Well, good that was easy," Dave said pleased. "Now all we have to do is start packing."  
"Which shouldn't take too long," Aaron said. "One suitcase for each of us."

"Oh, I also need to make reservations at a good hotel in Las Vegas," Dave added. "We don't want to be looking for something when we get there. It's better to have a reservation in advance."

"You go ahead and do that since I know you'd object if I get us into a Motel 8," Spencer grinned at Dave who looked pained at his mate's words. "I'm joking I promise you, even I wouldn't be that cruel."

Aaron snickered at the gentle teasing, as Dave's dislike of staying in such a crummy motel was well known. He would never stay in anything less than a four star and both he and Spencer had gotten rather spoiled, because Dave preferred to stay in such nice places. Oh, well, it's not like he at least would object, although he know that internally Spencer winced every time they spent so much money at once. Aaron knew that would change once Spencer got used to having so much money, but until then, they were just going to have to break him of the habit of buying cheap plane tickets or staying someplace inexpensive just to save money. Both he and Dave could understand why Spencer thought like that, so for now they would just make any arrangements that needed to be made that involved a great deal of money just to avoid an argument or having to go back and change things at the last minute. Doing it that way just made it easier on everyone involved.

"It's a good thing I'll make the hotel reservations then," Dave said.

"You go ahead," Spencer smiled and Dave couldn't help but smile back, but then went to do just that.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"Son, you're finally here," came the voice of William Reid, which sounded old and weak to Spencer's ears, but was still unmistakably his father's voice.

"I am not your son," Spencer told him his voice brutally blunt, as he approached the bed. "I share half to your DNA nothing more. I only came to tell you what I think of you and I'm sure you're aware that none of it is complementary. I nearly didn't come at all and if my lovers hadn't convinced me to I wouldn't have. They wanted me to put my childhood behind me and part of that process is to finally tell you what I think of you. You can tell me what you want right now and then I plan on leaving and I promise you I'll likely never think about you again."

"But son..." William tried.

"Don't try that crap on me," Spencer interrupted, vehemently. "You never gave a damn when I came home with a split lip and a black eye and don't think I don't remember every single promise you broke to me. Every time you promised to take me somewhere you usually found some excuse to get out of it."

"But you were just a child, your memories are bound to be inaccurate," William said.

"You're forgetting my memories are eidetic," Spencer said tapping his temple. "They might be a little colored from a child's point of view, but that doesn't mean that I don't understand that you were never really a father to me. You left me and mom without any funds you bastard, except what she had made teaching before she was sick and you knew very well that mom would never be able to teach again. As Dave reminded me awhile back the least you could've done was send child support payments and you didn't even have the honor or the decency to do that. No, instead you ran away like a coward, just because you couldn't handle mom's illness and you left a 10 year old boy to try to take care of her, go to school and keep what remained of his family together. I've made a good life for myself, something you swore would never happen. Now you better tell me why you were so desperate to see me before I go back to Florida and never think of you again and I don't give a damn about the inheritance as I have plenty for my needs. You made sure that I didn't care about money as mom and I had to be very frugal for years just to get by and her medicine wasn't exactly cheap."

"I wanted to apologize for the way I left you and your mother, but it's clear to me you still resent me at the very least for what I did, something I can't blame you for. On the other hand though, it's been over 30 years, which is a long time to carry such resentment and anger, but I know I deserve it. It wasn't until recently I realized what a dishonorable bastard I had been. The priest that I've been seeing for several years made me realize that I had left you and your mother with no means of support and I'm not exactly sure how you survived," said William.

"Oh, so you were starting to feel guilty then if you started going to a priest to confess your sins," Spencer said sarcastically, which was normally very unlike him. "Need I say, to little to late? I now have Dave and Aaron and I really don't give a damn if you'd rather me get married and have children, because I'm not about to give them up for anything, especially for my bastard of a father, a man I share DNA with but that's all. You know it was only due to Aaron and Dave that I came at all. I was all ready to ignore your lawyer's request, as I had put the past behind me. They felt coming to see you would finally allow me to put my crappy childhood behind me, which was all due mostly to one man. I won't claim the bullies didn't play a part in my miserable childhood, but it was mostly you that made my childhood so crappy."

"I deserved that," William admitted coughing. "I admit instead of supporting you I resented you instead for your obvious intelligence, your love of learning and also for the fact that you were clearly unathletic from an early age. I suppose I wanted you to be more like me, intelligent, personable and athletic and you certainly weren't turning out like I expected."

"I figured that was at least part of the reason. You wanted a clone of yourself, instead of a son with his own interests," Spencer said. "All you seemed to care about was your public image and making sure I married and had children, which is never going to happen now."

"I came to realize that that kind of thing isn't really important anymore, but unfortunately, I came to that conclusion decades too late to have any kind of relationship with my son," said William.

"I would say that's the most major understatement of the last 50 years," Spencer snorted. "I'm no longer the little boy that you abandoned and even when you were around it's not like you did anything parental. Don't think I didn't know you didn't give a damn about me or if you did you sure had a crappy way of showing it."

"My career consumed me I admit it," William said. "I was a hell of a lawyer and I just didn't want to put in the effort of being a good father as well."

"Well then, you never should have gotten married in the first place or at least never had children," Spencer told him, still in that blunt tone of voice. "If there's one thing I've learned in the last few years it's that marriage is work and you can't just not be there mentally. Oh, sure, you were there physically, but you never put any effort into your marriage, as it's a two-way street or in my case a three way street. I don't mind doing things for Dave and Aaron, because I love them and they do plenty for me. We each have responsibilities, although I admit Dave's the cook, because Aaron can't cook to save his life and I'm still learning when I have time, so it's a rather slow process. Still, we each help take care of the house take out the trash, dust, vacuum, do laundry and so forth."

"Something I know I never put any effort into," William admitted. "I let your mother handle that, but she had her own job I know, or at least she did before she got sick."

"You've changed a lot, as you never would have made such an admission before, but even if you have it still doesn't make up for what you did," Spencer admitted studying the man in the bed. His hair was totally white and it was clear he hadn't been outside in some time, because not only was his skin pale, it also had a sickly pallor. "However, you might have changed, but I'm not about to forgive you, not for what you did to me, but what you did to my mother, your wife, as that ship sailed a long time ago. She was sick, you knew it and yet you just walked out the door and never came back. She needed you, even though by that point in time I didn't and you just abandoned her without a backward glance, because you didn't want to have to deal with her problems. If there's anything I've learned in the almost four years that Dave, Aaron and I have been together is that couples, spouses, whatever, support each other no matter what. You don't abandon the person you've decided to settle down with, just because of a few bumps in the road. Alright, I could've understand it if you couldn't handle mom's illness, but there were a lot better way you could've dealt with it."

"I know that now, son," William said, "But back then public image for lawyers was everything."

"So you're image was more important than your family," Spencer said shaking his head. "That is so twisted. You're damn lucky that you didn't get a policeman at your door telling them about the death of your wife or your son or both. We managed to survive, but not due to anything you did."

"I was young and stupid," William said.

"You were hardly young dad. You were in your 40s when you abandoned us, so that excuse doesn't wash, as for stupid, yes, you were. You should have been more than mature enough by that time to handle this situation in a better way, but I came to realize that you were just a selfish, uncaring bastard," Spencer corrected swiftly. "You might've changed now, but it's far too late to mend our relationship, even if I was willing. You know I study criminal behavior, kind of as a hobby and you're really lucky that I never came seeking revenge for my crappy childhood. Sons and daughters turn on their parents all the time for the way they're treated when they're children, even if is not until years or even decades later. You're lucky I figured that putting distance between us was the best bet, which is why I moved to Florida in the first place. There are so many criminals in the world, because so many parents are abusive to their offspring, physically abusive. I won't try to claim it's the whole problem, because it's not, but it sure would solve a lot of problems it parents would raise their children in the right way like not resenting them for their talents, as it's not something that they can help after all."

"So you're not willing to forgive me son," William said coughing again.

"I forgave you a long time ago dad for myself, but not for the way you treated mom," Spencer replied. "Dave and Aaron were right again when they said that the emotional scars you left me with, never really healed, only scabbed over."

"Am I going to have a chance to meet them before I die?" William asked.

"It's better if you don't, dad," Spencer said, seriously. "You don't want to know their opinion of you and you being in the process of dying won't necessarily prevent them from expressing those opinions. If they had their way, well, let's just say that they would've come and given you at least a broken nose. I haven't thought about you much in years and after I leave here I never intend to think of you again. Me telling you my opinion of your actions when I was a child has started to close a lot of wounds for me, even though I was against coming here. Again Dave and Aaron were right, which happens far too often." Spencer snorted in amusement, because both of them would be insufferable for awhile after this. "No, it's just better that you never meet them because they're very protective of me and in fact I had trouble with them letting me walk in here by myself, but they're waiting for me in the park about a block from here."

"They sound really nice," William said not showing how shocked he was that his son was involved not with one man, but two or that this Aaron and Dave had come with his son all the way to Las Vegas. He had realized that men liking men was just part of the human species and although he wished his son was into women, would get married and have children he knew that wasn't going to happen, so there was no point in dwelling on it. No, his son was happy with his lovers and there was nothing he could do to change that, but so long as this Dave and Aaron supported his son and loved him he could live with that. Or rather die with the knowledge that his son was happy and considering his crappy childhood, mostly due to him he could now admit he deserved to always be.

His son had risen above his upbringing or really his non-upbringing due mostly again to him. Spencer was right when he said he had broken every promise he had ever made to him, always backing out at the last minute of taking him to the zoo or the planetarium or somewhere else.

He had never helped his son deal with the bullying he had endured for being so intelligent, because at the time he just hadn't cared enough to do anything and had thought it would toughen him up, turn him into a man, as the boy had seemed way too soft to him. He had come to realize his errors, only a few short years ago and by then he knew he was dying. He had come to realize that he couldn't expect the seed of his loins to be his exact copy as Spencer had his own talents. Besides, children should be able to express themselves and not have to keep their emotions clamped down tight. All his son had needed was a shoulder to cry on or someone to care enough about him that they'd at least listen to his troubles, which he had left to Diana. He had managed to get ahold of his son's college grades and his dissertation and William had to admit that they were brilliant. His son had six different degrees, but then he had gone at 12 as he truly was that much of a genius and instead of helping and supporting him he had tossed him away like he didn't matter, the shame of which he would now carry with him to his grave.

Much to his anger at one time he had been unable to locate his son himself, when he had started looking about fifteen years ago. Spencer had moved away, William had realized years later, likely to avoid running into him. Finally his lawyer firm had done so, but only when it was far too late to correct his mistakes and that was only if Spencer was willing to cooperate, which he doubted, considering his son's words to him. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, his son had inherited the Reid stubbornness behind that mild-mannered exterior. He had missed so much time with his son due to stubbornness, arrogance and pride, things that really didn't matter in the end.

He could understand his son extreme dislike of him at the very least and couldn't really blame him for his words, because he had it coming, knew it, had prepared himself for it. His son's anger had been much milder than he had imagined, but it had still hurt him to be at the center of it, even if he had known he deserved his son's disdain and disgust.

He would die with the knowledge that he had failed his son due to his own arrogance and pride. He had forgotten that Spencer, his son, wasn't just a robot or android with no feelings at all. He had concealed them well, even at a young age, but then his son's emotions tended to be more internal instead of external, but who knew how different he would've been if only he'd had a little support from his father. Spencer had learned how to conceal the hurt, the anger, the loathing of him very well indeed for he hadn't seen it. Then again he hadn't given his son the attention he would've given a pet, much less a young boy who just wanted to know he was loved.

He had utterly failed as a father due to his own actions and he was extremely lucky that Spencer had turned out so well, which was likely due to his mother Diana, his intelligence and also good genes. William doubted that if his son had turned into some type of criminal he ever would've been caught, because he was way too intelligent to be. He wished he could take credit for his son turning out so well, but he knew he couldn't if he was completely honest with himself, because he hadn't had a thing to do with it.

William Reid had no knowledge of the bond that existed between his son, Dave and Aaron or that his son would be alive long after he was dead and even if he had he likely wouldn't have believed it, not even laying there on his deathbed.

"Dave and Aaron are the best," Spencer said sincerely. "The three of us wish we could get married, but that's just not possible, so we'll keep living like we have been and that's quietly. Marriage doesn't really matter, since none of us can have children anyway. This is goodbye dad and I promise you I'll never think of you again."

Spencer didn't mention the nightmares he was likely to have the minute he closed his eyes, because he would deal with them along with Aaron's and Dave's help and it wasn't information his father needed to know. He had come, said his piece, and he felt much better for it. Some of the emotional wounds that he'd had since he was a boy had finally begin to truly heal, but Spencer was aware that the process would take time.

"I suppose I deserve to be forgotten," William said sadly coughing.

"No, you'll be remembered as a man who abandoned his family," Spencer said his tone scathing. "As much as I might want to, I'll never be able of forget you completely despite what I just said, but that doesn't mean I'll start dwelling on the father I never really had and Dave and Aaron will make sure I don't."

"I suppose that's the best I can expect," William said wheezing, as he talked, his breath rattling in his chest.

"There're so many things you could've done differently, dad," Spencer told his father more calmly most of his anger having been spent earlier. "So many things that you could've done so that I would mourn you when you pass. Now, you'll be basically forgotten in a few years. Nobody will remember that you even existed and while I'll remember you for the rest of my life, that will only be due to my memory and believe me, sometimes it's a curse. On the other side of the coin though, remembering every moment I spend with Dave and Aaron is a blessing, so I'll gladly take the good with the bad for those pleasant memories. I'll be leaving now, as I have business with your lawyer, but I really don't care about the money at all as I've said before. Even if I couldn't work for a living Dave and Aaron would make sure I didn't starve, but I earn my own way, which is one of the reasons our relationship is such a mutually satisfying one. If there's one thing you taught me it's never to sponge of anybody, to be self-sufficient. Of course, their are many other reasons as well."

"I'm so sorry about your childhood, son," William said wheezing as he talked. "I'm really glad that you have found someone to spend your life with even if your relationship is rather …"

"Wrong? Fucked up? Twisted?" Spencer suggested sarcastically with bitterness tingeing his words.

"Unusual," William corrected.

"Maybe it is," Spencer shrugged. "I really don't care what other people think as I developed a thick skin against such influences a long time ago. Now, I really must be going or I'll be late for my appointment."

"Thank you, for at least coming to see me," William said. "At least I can die now knowing that you are happy."

Spencer considered that for a moment then nodded before saying goodbye and walking swiftly out of his father's room at the house he had bought after he had abandoned his wife and son. His father had decided that he didn't want to die in a hospital and would rather be in his own bed, in his own home, which Spencer could respect and understand. He knew he would feel much the same if he was ever going to die. Of course, now he was basically Immortal and while he could still be killed it would be a rather difficult proposition.

Spencer said goodbye to the nurse that had been hired to look after his father and then left the house without looking back.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"So how did it go?" Aaron asked, as soon as Spencer stepped into the park and walked to the bench with both he and Dave were sitting observing all the children and parents.

"Pretty good," Spencer said, as he sat down in between them. "You were right by the way since I got a lot of old resentment and bottled up anger off my chest I feel much better."

"So why did he want to see you specifically?" Dave asked.

"Apparently, he's been seeing a priest for several years confessing his sins," Spencer's mouth twisted in a grimace. "I suppose he started to have a guilty conscience."

"If you ask me that happened way too late," Aaron said. "If he did have a guilty conscience as you suggest it should've happened decades ago."

"I happen to agree with that," Dave said quietly.

"So do I," Spencer agreed. "I told him there was so many things he could've done other than what he did. He seemed to finally understand that what he did was wrong and he was lucky he didn't have police coming to his door telling him of his wife or son's deaths. I think he truly understood that what he did back then was wrong, but as I told him to little to late."

"I would say so," Dave snorted, as he put and arm around Spencer's waist, Aaron doing the same.

Spencer felt even better bracketed by his two favorite men and didn't even worry about the strange looks the three of them were getting, as they weren't doing anything wrong.

"Definitely too little, too late," Aaron agreed.

"I suppose I should head to Mr. Windler's office, as I did tell him I would be by sometime before they closed, get at least some of the paperwork out of the way," Spencer said.

"I think that we should go somewhere for lunch first, before we tackle that," Dave said. "You need to eat."

"I suppose," Spencer said suddenly realizing that he was starving.

"Suppose nothing," Aaron said. "Dave and I have put a lot of work into getting you to eat normally at meals instead of like a bird and you're not going to start to skipping, unless it's vitally necessary for some reason."

"You're finally at the weight you should be, although it took at least a year for that to happen and while skipping one meal isn't going to do you any harm why should you, since there's plenty of time to get to the lawyers, do the paperwork?" Dave added.

"Alright, we'll go somewhere to eat," Spencer gave in, smiling.

Besides, he was starving, even if he wasn't about to admit that to the two favorite men in his life, because if he did they would just give him a look that told him they had already known it and be a little insufferable for the rest of the day at least because they had been right.

"Well, that is good that you're not going to argue about it," Aaron said smiling.

"What would be the point? I wouldn't win anyway," Spencer said, also smiling.

"Well, it's a good thing you have us to look after your health, since you won't do it yourself," Dave grinned.

"I need you for many more things then to look after my health," Spencer said sincerely. "I need you around to let me know I am loved, something I haven't felt since I was a small boy. I need you around to keep my head on straight and because I'd fall apart without you. Over the last several years you've become so important to me I know that I wouldn't survive without you in my life so don't plan on going anywhere."

"We don't plan on going anywhere," Aaron promised his voice a little hoarse with his emotions.

"Definitely not," Dave immediately agreed, giving Spencer's hand a squeeze. "The bond between us is already so strong that to be parted permanently would surely kill us both."

"And me as well," Spencer said.

"We can take trips without each other if we absolutely had to, but we'll always know that we'll return, so that it isn't a permanent parting of the ways," Dave said

"Which isn't going to happen between us," Spencer said with certainty.

"Not for centuries, if ever," Dave denied. "I can't see any of us taking a position that requires us to do a great deal of traveling separately. You might fall apart without us, but don't forget the same applies to Aaron and I."

"Well, there's no point in talking about it, because it's not going to happen," Aaron said.

"Yeah, you're right," Spencer said. "No, we'll never be parted by anything, even death. Sorry, I got a little emotional."

"It's okay, after all you've just had a very emotional upheaval," Dave assured.

"It's not like we don't expect you to display your emotions," Aaron added, "as Dave and I certainly do."

"You never have to control your emotions around us and that you should know this," Dave added just a little sternly, but with a twinkle in his brown eyes that told Spencer he wasn't as serious as he sounded.

"Yes, I know," Spencer smiled. "I appreciate that I can be totally myself around you two, that I don't need to wear a mask to hide them."

"That's what we're here for," Aaron said, smiling.

"Now we should really go get some lunch and then get to the lawyers office," Dave said checking his watch, giving Spencer a moment to get his emotions back under control. Usually Spencer didn't break down like this, as he had been so happy lately that there had been no need to, but since he had just had a major emotional shock, he was entitled. Even before though, Dave knew that Spencer wasn't one to just break down emotionally. Bottling it up like Spencer had been doing was definitely not the way to go, but he had also had no one to really lean on that he trusted until just a few years ago, so Dave could definitely understand it. Too many people judged you if you broke down emotionally, as they just didn't understand when someone went through emotional turmoil and what a toll it could take on you, not unless they had experienced something similar themselves. People tended to think you were weak, though that was mostly men, Dave admitted silently.

"So both Aaron and I are glad that you finally told your father what you thought about him, as not only did he deserve to hear of your contempt for him and has deserved it for at least the last 30 years, it also allowed you to release a lot of your pent up emotions about him," Dave said.

"Yeah, it did," Spencer sighed, as he walked in between his mates heading for the car they had rented. "I'm still sorting impressions from that rather intense emotional meeting, but he seemed genuinely happy to see me and also genuinely sorry for his actions over three decades ago. I'm not saying I forgive him, mostly for my mother's sake, since I was very independent by the time he left due mostly to him, but still, I'm nearly positive that he understands the enormity of what he did."

"You shouldn't have to forgive him considering what he did to you," Aaron said. "You know very well that Dave and I are more of an eye for an eye or a tooth for a tooth mentality and if anybody deserves to see that kind of philosophy enacted it's your father."

"I agree totally with Aaron's opinion, even though I know you disagree," Dave said. "Then again you were born in a time of peace or at least of less violence while the two of us were not, so we can understand it."

"Yes, I know how you think by now," Spencer said. "The two of you definitely have much more aggressive personalities and I do, alpha males all the way, while I don't."

"You have to consider the time we were born though and also your life experiences," Aaron said.

"I know times were different back then and I don't hold that against you. Sometime in the future you might have to let your more primitive selves out, but for now there's no need to because my father is dying. He looks so thin and pale, definitely not like the big strong man I remember from my childhood. I suspect he's had at least one stroke, because one side of his face was rather slack. Still, going to see him might have opened up a lot of wounds, but that will allow them to heal properly now, so I'm grateful you convinced me to do it," Spencer said.

"Glad to be of service," Aaron said, soberly.

"We knew it was what you needed. We're only glad you didn't argue too much about it," Dave added, just as soberly.

"I did not argue, because I knew you were right," Spencer told them with a small smile causing them to chuckle. "Besides, deep down I always know you have my best interest at heart and with my father dying this was my last chance to tell him what I really thought and get it off my chest and I knew that. I didn't want to carry around those wounds, that were only scabbed over not healed for the next thousand years."

"Good, now you're wounds will slowly begin to close instead of just scabbing over where they can be picked at and reopened whenever certain situations pop up," Dave said. "You'll never forget though and it will give you empathy and compassion in a similar situation."

"However, you don't need to carry those wounds with you for the rest of your eternity with us," Aaron added.

"Now any suggestions on where to eat?" Dave asked changing the subject.

"You should pick, it's your hometown," Aaron added smiling at Spencer.

"Well, alright, there used to be this place, although I'm not sure if it still open or not since it's been over 30 years after all, and a lot of restaurants fail or close in that amount of time," Spencer said smiling feeling cheerful just for being in his two mates presences.

"Give us a name and if you know the address we'll see if it's still there," Aaron said.

Spencer did so and Dave who was behind the wheel nodded.

"Well, let's go see if it's still standing and in operation, shall we?" Dave said smiling glad to see that Spencer had cheered up and he knew Aaron felt the same without, even having to look in his direction, as they knew each other to well.

They likely would have to deal with Spencer's nightmares tonight and for the next several weeks, but that was okay, because they loved him and neither of them really minded it. Still, they would have to see.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

Less than a week later

"Well, I knew my father was a good lawyer, but I didn't know he had made this much," Spencer said staring at the paperwork he had just finished signing in amazement and then anger.

"And that's once you subtract expenses from every day living, insurance, health fees, vacations buying the house he was living in outright that kind of thing. Just ordinary expenses for the rich lifestyle for the most part without much splurging, except very occasionally," Dave said.

"This just brings home the fact that he was a greedy, selfish, no good bastard, as he could have afforded to pay major child-support and yet he did not. Unfortunately, my mother didn't have the money to fight it in court, even if she had been well enough to do so. My bastard of a father made well over 200 million in his life and yet he didn't bother to even pay the minimum in child support. I knew my father made a good living, since most of lawyers aren't poor, I just didn't know it was this good. Hell, I could probably live on this alone for the next three hundred years, even without investing another penny and even with ever rising inflation."

"Yes, we agree with you," Aaron said quietly placing gentle hands on Spencer shoulders. "Even 30 years ago he would've had more than enough to pay a decent amount of child support every month."

"More than a decent amount," Spencer said, still looking so outraged that Dave and Aaron were surprised that Spencer wasn't putting a fist through a wall, which wasn't the usual reaction from their third mate, but in this case, it was more than deserved. Spencer was usually the calm type and rarely got so angry that he looked like he wanted to rip something to shreds, but since they both felt the same, they couldn't really say anything and really didn't want to.

"Calm down, your father's dead," Dave said finally. "I know you feel like you want to go dig up his corpse and bring him back to life, just so you can kill him again, but even us Immortals can't do the impossible."

"I hope he's burning in hell," Spencer said, vehemently. "When I think he had all this money and he was so selfish, that he couldn't even pay child support to help support me and especially mom, well, I just want to go destroy something. Alright, I admit that he didn't have over 200 million that comes from over 40 years, as one of the best defense attorney in Las Vegas, but he still had plenty."

"Which we agree with," Aaron said.

"I mean hell, for even a bare fraction of this amount we could have hired someone to cook, clean house and look after mom while I just went to school. I would've helped out when I could of course, but I wouldn't have been doing it all, wearing myself to the bone. Instead, father used all his money for his own selfish ends, he never gave to charity for example or at least it's not listed here."

"If it was a legit charity, it would be," Dave said.

"I know," Spencer said in a calmer tone of voice, although his eyes were still sparking with anger.

There was silence for a few minutes and then Spencer stared at the sheaf of papers in his hands again, even though he had already read the information at rapid speed.

"Well, the least I can do is put the money to good use now, as it will come in useful for our little project," Spencer said. "I won't even have to touch what you've helped me make through investments. All this money might as well go do some good in the world, considering it was used for selfish reasons before now."

"You're going to use it for the project just to piss off the ghost of your father, aren't you?" Dave asked smiling a little.

"I don't know if it would piss him off, not after my conversation with him where he seemed considerably changed, but even if it does I'm still going to do it, because there is no point in wasting so much of an important resource when I don't need it," Spencer said. "Even if I could never work again in my life or hadn't invested even better then I already had thanks to the two of you, you would never let me starve."

"Definitely not," Dave said, shaking his head vehemently in denial.

"Still, we understand what you're saying," Aaron said glad to see that Spencer had calmed down considerably. His reaction to the amount his father had made in his life had been more than understandable, but usually that anger passed quickly, once Spencer truly started to think. Normally, Spencer wasn't one to hold a grudge, though he had certainly held onto his anger at his father for over 30 years, more for his mother's sake then his own, but Aaron also thought that was perfectly understandable under those circumstances. William Reid had left his ten year old son with a mentally ill woman after all, one who would never be able to work again.

Diana Reid's life could've been so much easier before she was put in Bennington Sanitarium when Spencer turned 18, if only William Reid had been less selfish. If he had thought of his wife and son who he was abandoning

Aaron thought Spencer had every right to tell his father to little too late and he already knew that Dave would agree with that opinion without even looking at him because the two of them knew each other so well and they shared the same opinion on many things.

"Yeah, I can see that you do," Spencer said the anger leaving his eyes. "I don't know how any human being can be so selfish as to keep all this money for themselves as there're so many people who could've used it. I'm not claiming he had to drain his entire fortune, but the least he could've done was give to people who are far worse off than he is. I mean a few dollars in someplace like Africa goes a long way. Hell, there are programs he could have supported that would've helped people who desperately needed a hand up."

"Some people just don't think like that," Dave told Spencer who nodded sadly.

"I know and it's sad, as there would be less poverty in the world if people did," Spencer said shaking his head.

"Well, look at it this way you now have the money to start up project and you can also give some to charity," Aaron said trying to cheer Spencer up.

"Yeah, I was already planning on doing that once I had built up more money," Spencer said. "I plan on researching any charity that I give to, as I'm not going to be conned."

"That's only sensible," Dave said, as he put an arm around Spencer's waist. "Aaron and I do the same thing, although we usually have Penelope to do the research for she gets it done much faster than we could."

"You're going to miss her when she dies," Spencer mentioned.

"Yeah, we are," Aaron said, smiling sadly. "There are not many people like Penelope Garcia."

"A good and loyal friend," Dave began.

"Someone who has a huge heart and is very compassionate," Aaron added.

"And someone who believed in the supernatural and paranormal from the beginning because she are already experienced something similar for herself," Spencer said who had met Penelope when they had gone to New York for part of their summer vacation a couple of years ago. The two of them had become instant friends as Spencer liked her upbeat, cheerful attitude.

"That describes Penny, alright," Dave said smiling. "I'm glad the two of you get along so well. Both Aaron and I just knew you'd love her once the two of you met."

"And we knew that she'd love you on sight," Aaron added smiling.

"Well, you're rarely wrong about such things," Spencer said smiling himself.

"Experience," Dave said. "Though you can't predict everything, because human behavior is to unpredictable at times."

"No, you can't predict everything, but the two of you still do a pretty good job," Spencer said.

"Feeling better now?" Aaron asked.

"Much," Spencer said meaning it, knowing he didn't have to apologize for losing his temper because Aaron and Dave had already told him that he didn't have to control his emotions around them. They wanted him to act naturally and not control his emotions every single second. If he was mad they wanted to know it and didn't want him to keep it bottled up.

That had been hard at first, as he was used to controlling his emotions whether he was happy or sad or mad or frustrated, but he had learned to release them and he had become a happier person as a result.

He had learned to control them, because appearing mad, ticked off or angry in front of bullies just made things worse, so he had learned not to react in anyway and it had become a habit that he had kept up even after he was at a high school and college. Now though, he could act naturally around his two mates and they would never think any less of him. Human beings had emotions and keeping them controlled or bottled up all the time wasn't very healthy, and the same was true for Immortals, because even though they couldn't get an ulcer, they could still overreact in certain situations, just because of those bottled up emotions, depending on the person.

"You know I don't normally stay mad very long, but I still can't fathom how selfish my father was, I'm just not angry about it anymore," Spencer said shaking his head. "No, what I'm feeling now is totally disgusted by what a lousy human being my father was and how selfish. First he abandoned his sick wife and young son who if he wasn't so intelligent would have been long buried along with his mother I'm sure. At the very least I would've ended up in foster care and I'm not sure what would've happened to mom."

"State run institution for your mother at least," Dave suggested and Spencer nodded.

"Probably, and those places aren't exactly the best, because they're run by the government who aren't going to spend more than they absolutely have to," Spencer said. "And foster care isn't the best either as there are so many people who abuse the children under their care or steal government funds that are supposed to be used for them."

"Unfortunately true," Dave sighed. "The system has some very good foster parents, but so many of them pass the checks and balances in place to prevent such things, because they know how to play the system."

"I might've gotten placed in a good foster home, but the odds are I wouldn't have," Spencer said.

"Well, there's no point in speculating, because it didn't happen," Aaron suggested.

"I suppose not," Spencer agreed. "The three of us need to have some serious discussions on what to do with this money because I don't want it. I accepted it, because it would go to his no good sister, who is even worse then he was and that's who would be next in line to inherit, if she's not already dead. I'm sure dad never imagined that I would turn down so much money, so named the sister he detested as an alternate, figuring she'd never see any of it. No, Aunt Agatha would just waste it on her own petty selfish needs, if she's not dead as I said."

"I didn't know you had an Aunt Agatha," Dave said.

"I don't like to think about her, ever," Spencer explained shuddering. "She didn't give me one bit of help when my father left when I was 10. She thought my father had married beneath him anyway and believed that he could do much better than my mother. Let's just say we've never gotten along. If I had bothered to go to her she might have taken me in, but it would've been a living hell. No thank you. I only met her once when I was about eight I believe and she was the type of person that would've had me working from dawn to dusk when I wasn't in school just so I could get food. I wouldn't put it past her not to feed me if I didn't do exactly what she wanted and she wouldn't have cared that I was just a ten year old boy. She had absolutely no heart the one time I met her and she stayed for a few days. No, she was just a bitter, hateful lady who was about five years younger than my father."

"Well, we knew people like that still existed," Dave said finally.

"But you really don't encounter someone that cruel and heartless very often anymore," Aaron finished.

"It makes you wonder what your father's and his sister's childhood was like, since both of them turned out so...warped," Dave finished finally.

"I have no idea as my grandparents on that side of the family were dead long before I was born, but it does make you wonder what their childhood was like, doesn't it?" Spencer said. "I'm glad that I didn't ask Aunt Agatha for help, because I doubt we would've met you if I had. She likely would've refused to send me to college, even when I was 18 out of sheer spite, although if I'd had a scholarship like I did when I went then she wouldn't have been able to stop me. Besides, technically, my father was still alive so Aunt Agatha wouldn't have had legal custody of me anyway unless she fought him in court for it and I can't see her doing that, not for the son of Diana Reid who she considered a gold digger."

"Why? From all you've told us of her she was a kind, compassionate, warmhearted woman," Aaron wondered.

"That was just Aunt Agatha," Spencer shrugged. "I don't really know her reasons, but I suspect she wanted her older brother to marry some high society woman, someone who could help his career, not that he didn't do really well on his own. Of course, the fact that my mother didn't like her very much the one time she met her might've had something to do with it as well. To tell you the truth I don't really care one way or the other as she'll be dead in a few years if she isn't already."

"Yeah, there's no point of speculating. So why don't we go do something fun for a few hours," Dave suggested. "We can forget about all this for awhile."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Aaron piped up.

"You would agree with him, even if he said the sky was green and purple," Spencer teased Aaron.

"If it would help cheer you up, absolutely," Aaron answered instantly and cheerfully without an ounce of shame.

Spencer couldn't help himself he laughed heartily.

"You deserve to always be happy, though I know logically, that's not possible," Dave said. "Still, no one deserves to have the kind of childhood you did, even though I know much worse happens to children all the time."

"And it's so sad when it does," Aaron added.

"You're right, no child deserves to be abused in anyway, but it happens far too often," said Spencer shaking his head. "I could give you the statistics, but why depress everyone? Yes, let's go do something fun, for the next few hours anyway and then we can come back here and make love."

"I'm always up for that," Dave said perking up

"So am I," Aaron agreed looking just as happy at the suggestion.

"I know," Spencer said grinning at them. "I've turned into something of a sex fiend myself, as I've certainly have it much more often than I ever did before I met you and enjoy it immensely too."

"What you're feeling now is normal," Aaron corrected. "You're just not someone that connects easily to most other people that's all and you need that feeling of connection for your libido to act like what is normal for most everybody."

"Some people can have sex whenever they want with someone they barely know, you're just not one of those people that's all," Dave added.

"Probably," Spencer shrugged.

"A lot of people with high intelligence are the same way, and they only connect to a few people in their lives, whether that's sexually or just as a friend," Aaron added.

"So you aren't the only one," Dave added.

"It doesn't really matter, I have the two of you, so it's not like I'm looking for other prospects," Spencer said.

"You better not be or they'll be hell to pay," Dave growled possessively.

"Yes, there will be," Aaron agreed looking just as possessive.

"Hey, hey! There's no need to get all possessive, you know I'm not looking for anybody else," Spencer soothed them. "We're almost always together, so explain to me, how I would have time to have a sidepiece, even if I was interested in cheating on the two most important people in my life? You know the bond we share would never allow me to even think about cheating on you two."

"You're right," Dave said calming down. He wasn't exactly sure why he had gotten all jealous, because Spencer had never done anything to make him and Aaron think that he had even considered the idea.

"I'm not sure what came over either one of us," Aaron said also calming down.

"You've both been under a lot of stress lately, which is likely part of it," Spencer said.

"So have you," Dave said

"Yes, that's certainly true enough," Spencer said. "We all handle stress differently that's all. You know I would never even imagine cheating on you, so there's no need to get all possessive and jealous. As you pointed out not to long ago the bond between the three of us is very strong, so I could no more cheat on the two you then you could on me or each other."

"That's true enough," Aaron said relaxing.

"I don't ever remember having such a possessive reaction that when the bond between Aaron and I was newer," Dave said thoughtfully, now that he had gotten over his initial reaction.

"I doubt you went out much together for the first few years," Spencer said. "You probably kept mostly to yourselves, because same-sex couples back then were taboo. I'm guessing you didn't interact with people as much."

"You know Spencer does have a point," Aaron told Dave.

"He does," Dave agreed smiling. "We didn't go out together as much, not until we could learn how to act as just best friends anyway, instead of a couple. Now though, it's not as dangerous for men to act like couple like it would've been back when Aaron and I first got together, at least here in America."

"Well then, that explains it," Spencer told them. "You have to consider the fact that Aaron was married to someone he hated, so he never had a serious girlfriend as that just wasn't done back so long ago. No, back so long ago, mostly your parents chose your spouse, especially if you were rich and those people didn't care if the other person was happy about it. I admit though, it was mostly daughters that father's did that to, because women had no rights back when you two met and were considered property. Nowadays, people are free to choose who they want for the most part, which is likely what led to your jealousy, as you're well aware I could leave you both for someone else, since I was raised in modern times, with modern customs."

"Yeah, that's probably it," Aaron said finally.

"Do I need to point out there's no reason for you to worry?" Spencer said. "I could never find anybody better than the two of you. I love you both so deeply that I would never even think about cheating on either one of you, so I'm not going anywhere."

"Logically, we know that," Dave said.

"Our instincts just took over for a moment that's all," Aaron added

"Likely due to that stress I mentioned," Spencer said. "I promise you there's no reason to be possessive of me, or I suppose there is, since I certainly am of you, but still, I'm not going anywhere without the two of you. We're hardly ever apart, except when I was teaching and I guarantee you I don't have time for any sort of liaisons, even if I was interested."

"We overreacted a little that's all," Dave said.

"We'll try not to let it happen again," Aaron added.

"It's okay," Spencer said forgiving them, because not only have they been under a lot of stress, he knew that sometimes a person's instincts went haywire. "This ring that the three of us chose together is a symbol of our unity," Spencer said tapping the ring. "Of our love and commitment to each other. When we each slipped these on the other's fingers, to me, at that moment we were wed. Remember what Matt said when he and Talitha visited that first time and that is among Immortals we would be considered married. Even if threesomes cannot legally marry in the mortal world that does not mean I don't think of us as wed. Yes, I know that married couples cheat on each other all the time, but that's not in my nature I promise you. I take my promises seriously."

"Yes, yes, you're right," Dave said, as he looked at the ring on his finger. As Spencer had said it was a symbol of their unity, of their love for each other.

"Yes, he is," Aaron agreed, also looking at his ring.

"Let's just forget about it," Spencer said. "You can be possessive of me all you want just so you remember that I'm not going anywhere. I would never have entered this bond between the three of us if I wasn't planning on being loyal, as that is just who I am. I love you both and don't you ever forget it."

"We can't, not when we have you here to remind us," Dave said smiling, kissing Spencer's cheek

"No, we can't," Aaron agreed, doing the same to Spencer's other cheek.

"Let's go do something fun as you suggested and forget about everything for awhile," said Spencer smiling.

"Yes, we just need to relax as all three of us have been under a lot of stress lately," Dave said.

"Yeah, we have," Aaron agreed.

The three of them got ready to leave the hotel room and go do something fun the bond between the three of them stronger than ever.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"Well, our idea is now a reality," Aaron observed, smiling slightly.

It had been several years since Spencer retired, and he, Spencer and Dave had been working at bringing Spencer's idea into reality after taking a nice long vacation. They had opened their first youth shelter. It was much like a youth center really, except that it just wasn't a place to hang out. No, this was a place where children could gain useful skills that would help them later in life, a place where there were counselors to help children out with their problems no matter what they were, even if that was to listen with an unbiased mind. It had taken several years of concentrated effort to make this place a reality. They had decided to start in California and then branch out once they saw how their idea worked. This youth shelter was totally free, well except for the food that could be bought and that wouldn't have been possible if they didn't have funding from a lot of people in their family and also others. A lot of immortals had thought it was a very good idea, but then they were old enough to see that a lot of children just needed a helping hand to turn out decently. Of course, such places couldn't help every child, as that was unrealistic, but they should be able to help at least most of them.

"Yeah, it is, it took a lot of money, time and effort, but it was worth it," Spencer said, as he stood outside where they had set up, games for the children and food for everyone. "This is just a start to, a kind of test case if you will. If this works as well as I know we're all hoping we'll simply setup other places like it in other cities. It'll be a decades long project. We hired staff that will do their best to help these kids, ones that really believe that not all kids from bad neighborhoods or poor families are automatically born bad."

"Which is a big fat lie," Dave snorted, as he enjoyed his punch. "The reason that a lot of kids from poor families or bad neighborhoods turn out bad is because they don't have any support, positive support anyway. They join gangs just to have a sense of family and while some get out of them after seeing what a gang is really like not enough do, so they either end up dead or imprisoned."

"They could turn out decently after having been in prison," Aaron said.

"While that's true a lot of people won't hire anyone with a prison record," Spencer said. "It's not right, but that's just the way things are. Perspective employers just don't like to take a chance that a recent prison inmate have really cleaned up their act."

The three men observed all the kids running around, although that was mostly the ones that weren't yet teenagers.

"This was a great idea," Lorraine Wilson told the three men as she approached them. "I'm so glad that you convinced me to get involved with this project of yours."

Mrs. Lorraine was one of the staff counselors that had been hired.

"You didn't need much convincing," Spencer said smiling.

"Well, once I heard about your goals it's something I could fully support," Lorraine explained. "I know that a lot of people believe that children from poor neighborhoods are simply not worth the effort of helping, but really all they need is a helping hand to turn out all right and even be successful. I know we're still setting up, hiring staff, but really I'm looking forward to when we're fully operational, where we find people to teach these kids a skill, computers for instance. Computers and other technology are a big part of the world now unlike 50 or 60 years ago and so the kids needed to be taught how to use more than the basic functions."

"Auto repair, some of these kids are likely going to be very talented when it comes to repairing vehicles," Spencer said. "We'll also have tutors to help them if they're good at some form of science or math, as that skill will help them get a good job later in life."

"That to," Lorraine agreed.

"I wish I had somebody available to teach me when I was a child," Spencer sighed. "Like a lot of these kids I come from a broken home, which is one of the reasons that I wanted to do this. I'm really hoping that all of us working together can make it a success and that we can eventually get other locations into operation."

"Be patient," Dave advised. "We started something really great here, but right now it's in its infancy. As Lorraine said we're not quite fully operational, although we are certainly able to take kids."

"Well, at least it's not government funded or we wouldn't be able to do all this," Aaron said the sarcasm in his voice obvious. "Programs like this get as little funding as they can get away with."

"Unfortunately accurate," Lorraine who had been listening sighed.

"Well, we don't have to worry about lack of funding," Spencer told Lorraine smiling. "I inherited quite a hefty sum from my father when he passed away a few years ago and also we have plenty of people contributing their money to this little project. I don't think we need to worry about ever going out of business."

What Spencer didn't tell Lorraine was that all the people who were contributing money to this project were immensely wealthy and also mostly immortal. They would look for more mortal contributors eventually, but now was not that time as this project was just getting off the ground after all. Unfortunately, many mortals were very selfish as they didn't live long enough to learn compassion, especially those that had a great deal of money. Immortals on the other hand, had lived long enough to learn much about the world and the way that people tick, so they had time to learn compassion for others, those that were not as well off as they were and not just themselves. Of course, not every Immortal did learn compassion and kindness, nor were all mortals selfish.

"Well, good," Lorraine said smiling really liking Spencer, Dave and Aaron, although she considered their relationship rather unusual. She knew very well that they were having sex with each other and were in a more or less permanent relationship, because they had told her as much when she asked. They did a good job of keeping it low-key though, so a lot of people wouldn't notice, but those who were as observant as she was probably would, while it would go over other people's heads. She had been rather sickened at first by their relationship and not so much because they were men, but because their were three of them, but now she realized that it was just natural for them. A lot of times they just seemed like one person in three different bodies instead of three separate individuals, they were that close. They didn't make a big deal out of it in public, which she was grateful for, because a lot of people wouldn't be as accepting as she was. Even if people weren't against two guys having sex with each other, they would likely be against threesomes.

"Yes, it is," Aaron said charming Lorraine with his smile, causing her to almost melt and she considered it a genuine pity that Aaron as well as Dave and Spencer were taken and were devoted to each other, so there would be no trying to come between them not that she would anyway. However, others wouldn't have her ethics she knew, but she was sure that the three of them knew how to ward off unwanted advances.

The four of them observed all the activity out in the parking lot, from where they were standing on the grass near one of the buffet tables. In one corner was a basketball court and several of the kids were playing, mostly boys, but there were also plenty of other activities for kids of all ages. They were probably 50 kids running around, under the careful eye of their parents or another adult to make sure that they didn't get into mischief or genuine trouble.

"Well, it looks like everybody's having fun," Spencer said.

"Good, that means our project is a success at its inauguration," Aaron said. "I know there're going to be problems down the road as the gangs especially aren't going to like this, but hopefully, we'll solve them without any bloodshed."

"I wanted to do this, so that hopefully, someday gangs won't be necessary," Spencer told Lorraine who nodded.

It was certainly a worthy goal to try for. Just reducing poverty would be a huge thing and Lorraine knew that was one of these threes goals as well, which was one reason she'd agreed to be part of this. Dave, Aaron and Spencer were very intelligent and knew that if more people would qualify for the jobs out there that there would be less unemployment, as a lot of people never went to college, because they couldn't afford to and that was one reason she supported this project wholeheartedly.

If someone showed a particular talent for something then these three men were willing to provide the money for them to take college courses if they wanted to, something that almost nobody would be willing to do, considering it not their problem.

"I know we won't get rid of all the in crime the world," Dave told Lorraine. "We all know that's impossible, but just reducing poverty will help with the crime rate, because a lot of people turn to crime to put food in their bellies."

"This isn't always the case we know, as we're not that naïve," Spencer added smiling, "but still, getting rid of poverty or at least reducing it will help."

"It'll take decades to even reduce it a little," Lorraine said.

"We know this is a long-term project," Dave told her. "We're hoping our descendents will keep it running for centuries to come."

"Our family fully supports us in this," Aaron said, not mentioning that it was really Dave's family, because to both he and Spencer, Dave's family was theirs as well.

"And while we might never have children unless we adopt of course, Dave does have several brothers and sisters and most of them are married with families of their own," Spencer added.

"Well, good that's a good legacy to leave your nieces and nephews," Lorraine said. "Hopefully, a hundred years from now this place will still be in operation and also have places all over the United States."

"Hopefully," Dave agreed. "Anyway, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"You're always hungry," Spencer chuckled. "If you didn't exercise the way you do you would be extremely overweight with the way you eat."

Dave just shrugged and didn't respond, because it also happened to be true, so he had no defense.

Lorraine listened to the byplay in quiet amusement but said nothing.

The three men continued teasing each other, as they walked towards the buffet table and Lorraine watched them go thinking that she was going to enjoy getting to know them better, as she already knew they would be an active part of this project for many years. These three weren't about to leave their personal pet project in the hands of somebody who might mismanage it, like selling drugs to the kids or turning them into pickpockets or thieves for example. No, they had been very careful about who they had hired, but still, it could happen so Lorraine knew that Spencer, Dave and Aaron would be keeping a close eye on their project to make sure that it didn't. They were more the hands-on type anyway then leaving it to someone else and that pleased her.

Well, it looked like the project so far was a resounding success, Lorraine thought as she observed everyone having fun.

And that was definitely the way that he should be, because while people should work hard, they should also enjoy themselves in their free time, because otherwise they got stressed out, which led to a lot of violence sometimes depending on a person's personality and that was something that displays was going to strive to teach these kids, along with many useful skills. Hopefully, these kids would be better prepared for finding decent jobs once they were grown, but they would just have to see.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

342 years later

Hawaii

"This was a really good idea," Spencer sighed happily, as he and Dave and Aaron laid in the massive bed in the honeymoon suite together.

As of just six months ago it was legal for up to four men to get married and they had immediately taken advantage of it, so now they were legally Dave, Aaron and Spencer Rossi, which had been the original last name that Dave had taken, when surnames had become a necessity, due to a changing world.

"I certainly thought so," Dave grinned, laying there naked as the day he was born, but then so were Spencer and Aaron who were on either side of Dave who was in the middle for a change.

"These times of relaxation are very much needed, as Immortals can burn out just like mortals, the only difference is that we live forever," Aaron said.

"So I'm aware," Spencer said. "You made sure I was aware that it was good to take a vacation, every couple of years at least, so that you can relax the mind and the body, which I never used to do very often."

"Yes, you had a work ethic to would put most people to shame and while there's nothing wrong with that the body and the mind need time to relax. You never took a lot of relaxation time for yourself until we came along, as you were always involved in teaching or writing an academic paper or researching it," Dave said.

"I didn't really have any reason to before," Spencer said, cuddling into Dave's side. "Now I do. I have two people that make sure I take breaks whether I think I need them or not."

"Think of it as a honeymoon," Aaron said. "It's been like one long honeymoon ever since we finally found you, but still we did just get married, as it was finally legal for us to do so."

"And about damn time to," Dave said his tone vehement.

"Well, you know that the law that allows more than two men to get married has been debated for at least the last 50 years," Spencer said.

"And it finally passed, mostly because of the money involved," Aaron said.

"Yeah, money is what makes a lot of people tick and it brings people to the various cities where it's allowed and they of course bring in commerce, particularly to the wedding industry. There's getting wedding licences, buying stuff for the actual wedding, buying a house or condo to live in together," Dave said, ticking of the things where a lot of money would be spent no that the law on multiple marriages had finally passed.

"There's also the children's industry as a lot of those multiple marriages are going to involve at least one female and they will of course want children," Spencer added. "So that's another industry that is going to see a lot of extra revenue coming in their direction. You have to buy things for infants, for toddlers, for young children, for teenagers."

"Most teenagers of course will then also buy things, so yes there is going to be a lot of extra revenue in the next 20 years for all the different industries, not just the ones for a wedding and children," Aaron said. "I can bet you that those industries are taking the long view and realize how much extra revenue they're going to be getting sometime in the next 20 or 30 years, due to all the extra children that'll be born, due to those multiple marriages."

"It doesn't matter why it was done, or whether the people that finally put it into law actually cared about the men and women involved or just about the money it would bring to their community. I'm sure other couples like us don't care what the reason was and are just happy that they can finally legalize they're union just like we did." Dave said.

"Yeah, you're likely right about that," Spencer said. "I suppose it helps the situation that men can now have children if they want to go through the operation that allows them to."

"Yeah, that probably had a lot to do with it," Aaron grinned. "I think that the governments of the world were desperate, because so many women were sterilized due to the New Nazi regime that seemed intent on making woman who didn't look like pure Aryans not be able to have children, people who were blonde haired, blued eyed, white skinned in other words."

"Yeah, I still don't believe there're so many people that think that's the way to go trying to take over the world, just like the original Nazi regime," Dave said shaking his head. "At least two thirds of the women on Earth were sterilized before they were stopped."

"Yes, it was no wonder that the governments of the world were so desperate to find a solution to the problem, since the population had started to drop drastically. The population had to be stabilized or we would've ended up a dead world in just a few generations," said Spencer.

"Oh, we wouldn't have completely died out due to the colonies on the Moon and Mars," said Aaron, "but it still would've taken the population a very long time to recover if it ever did, hundreds of years at least."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just glad the New Nazis were stopped," Spencer said. "Now the governments are encouraging people to have at least five children, just to stabilize the population."

"Preferably girl children, since it was them that was sterilized if they didn't look Aryan," Dave added.

"Yes, that's true, but not everyone can have that many children nor can they necessarily afford to," Spencer said

"Nor do some families want that many, even if they can afford it," Aaron added.

"Which probably explains why that multiple marriage laws was put into effect in the first place," Spencer said. "It brings in more income for the family for one thing and so the woman involved can have more children if they desire to."

"We should be grateful that some scientist came up with the way for men to have children, although it's still a rather risky business for most people," Dave said.

"But if you're desperate for the children and you haven't been able to have any with your wife..." Spencer began.

"Then it's worth the risk to a lot of people," Dave finished.

"Of course, some couples who are men want children to and now it's possible although pregnancy is much more closely monitored then a woman's," Spencer said.

"And with good reason," Aaron said.

"Yeah, with good reason," Spencer agreed. "It's still a relatively new procedure, since it's only invented about 25 years ago, but it is successful over 80% of the time now."

"Which is really very good considering it's only been 2 1/2 decade since they managed it," Dave said.

The subject of men having children had interested the three of them from the first as they wanted nothing more than to have a few children themselves, and not just adopted ones either. At first though the experiments of implanting the uterus into a man had failed, but a few years later it had been successful and multiple babies had been born from a man in the last 10 years, where the man and child had actually survived the birth.

"I think we should give it a try," Spencer told Dave and Aaron.

"Allow a doctor to implant an artificial uterus into one of us," Dave said catching on immediately.

"Yes, just just kind of an experiment," Spencer said. "If it works like I believe it will we can all have it done at some point. It's not going to be very comfortable for any of us and we're going to have to have a doctor watch whoever goes first closely, but I believe it's possible. They've really improved, the operation to implant the uterus and after that it's just IVF."

"If we decide to do it, it we'll have to get a donation of eggs from a female Immortal," Dave said. "I'm not exactly sure if having a human and mortal hybrid is even possible and even if it is I'm not entirely sure if the Immortal genes would override the mortal ones."

"I don't know why we can't have an Immortal doctor do the operation," Aaron said. "There are ones that went into that particular field. There is less chance of some mortal doctor discovering what we are if we get one of our own kind to do the operation and the implantation."

"Well, it's a possibility," Dave said. "If the Immortal doctor we find has the experience and if they say it's okay for one of us to try it then I have no objection. That's as far as I'm willing to concede for right now though, even though yes, I'd like several kids, but while we can't die as easy as mortals can if we lose too much blood we can certainly do so."

"So maybe the doctor should be prepared to give whoever does it a blood transfusion if necessary," Spencer said. "I'm sure some of the family wouldn't mind donating some of their blood so long as they are the same blood type."

"Well, we'll see what the doctor says before we make any final decisions," Aaron promised.

"Yes, of course we will, as I would never want any of us to risk our lives if the risk was to great," Spencer agreed. "We'll follow the doctor's advice whatever it may be and we may just have to shelf this idea permanently, but if a mortal man can get through it healthy then the same should be true for us and with a lot less risk."

"Alright, there's no harm in asking for a doctor's opinion," Dave agreed. "We'll see what he or she says before any decisions are made. I would love children with the two of you, but I'm not willing to risk your lives or my own in order to get them."

"And neither are we," Spencer said and Aaron nodded in complete agreement.

"If it's too dangerous, then we won't try it, it's as simple as that," Aaron said. "I'd love to have kids with both of you, even if they only have one of our DNAs, but I'm also not willing to put your lives on the line in order to get them. However, I think Spencer's right when he said mortal men have gone through having a kid before and come out fine and I don't see it being any different for us. In fact, I think we'll have a better chance of healing faster, just because of our natural healing abilities."

"We shouldn't even lose that much blood due to the c-section that is going to have to be performed," Spencer added. "When a c-section is performed you lose far less blood then if you give birth naturally."

"I already said that I'm willing to put feelers out for a doctor of our kind, one that specializes in this kind of thing," Dave said. "I'm sure we'll get a response within a few weeks. If and when we decide to do it I'll go first, but after that it's one of your turns if we decide to have another within a short period of time."

"I say we need at least two, so that our son or daughter has a playmate," Spencer said. "I was always rather lonely as a child, but then again considering my situation I suppose it's just as well I was an only child."

"So was I," Dave agreed. "Immortals don't have children easily normally and my brother wasn't born for 50 years, but unlike you I had friends to play with."

"I, on the other hand, had plenty of brothers and sisters," Aaron said.

"You were lucky," Spencer said enviously.

"Maybe so, but I know the brother born after my sister wanted my place as heir, so we weren't exactly very close," Aaron shrugged. "I'm sure he would've knocked me off if he thought he could get away with it."

"Power struggles are as old as the human race," Dave said. "Ever since the first caveman knocked another on the head with a rock and stole something he wanted. I'll go put out those feelers now and I'm willing to listen to what the doctor has to say when they are located."

"That's all we can ask," Spencer said.

"Alright then," Dave finally agreed. "Us having children might not go anywhere, but there's no harm in asking a qualified specialist or even several."

"No, there is not," Aaron said.

"And we'll do whatever the doctor orders, even if that means bed rest," Spencer added.

"Which is a likely possibility, considering that male pregnancies are so delicate," Dave said

"We know," Aaron said

"We knew the risks before we brought the idea to you," Spencer added, "and also the precautions that are likely to be taken to keep both father and baby healthy."

Dave nodded and went to make a few calls, while Spencer and Aaron looked at each other and smiled, relieved that their idea had been accepted so well, but then it couldn't be said that Dave wasn't willing to listen to other peoples ideas or logical arguments.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"I can't believe my son is pregnant," Talitha said, as she hugged her son and then her two son-in-laws.

"We thought we'd give it a try," Dave said. "We got several different opinions from several doctors who are also Immortals."

"They all told the three of us that they've done such a thing before for other Immortal couples that are all men and that they came through it in relatively good shape," Spencer said.

"Dave, of course, is going to have to be watched closely, because while it's relatively safe male pregnancies are still delicate things," Aaron added. "He agreed to follow all the doctors instructions and that includes going on bed rest when it's necessary."

"So are you going to have a more after this?" Matt asked fascinated.

"I'm not saying we wouldn't want to," Dave said, "but we'll see how this one goes before we decide that."

"It's already been decided that I'll go next so long as Dave's pregnancy goes well," Aaron said.

"Also the baby is going to be born at six months and then the baby will be using incubator for the last trimester. The baby will be small but it should survive, so long as the pregnancy can last til the end of the second trimester."

"That likely wouldn't have been true 150 years ago unless the baby was a tough thing and survived against all odds," Spencer said. "Nowadays, medical technology has advanced to the point that most all babies if they have to be delivered so early can be saved, so long as they have passed the six-month mark."

"Unless there is something else seriously wrong," Aaron added.

"The baby will have all his fingers and toes by then and while the lungs won't be fully developed the incubator will breathe for them until they are," Dave said. "If it goes off as successfully as we hope it will then we'll willing to have a few more."

"Well, I hope this experiment is a success," commented Talitha.

"Its still rather dangerous though," Matt said looking worried.

"It is a little," Spencer admitted, "but you forgot that Immortals heal incredibly fast and with the C-section that will be performed Dave will actually lose less blood than if he gave birth naturally, which isn't possible any way since he is male. Yes, I know it's a little risky, but this is something all three of us really wanted to try at least once."

"We're hoping that this experiment goes well, so that we can have other children in the future, even if they are decades apart," Aaron said.

"Medical technology has really made leaps and bounds in the last 50 years alone, particularly in this area and especially since many women were sterilized due to the New Nazis regime," said Spencer.

"Yes, that was simply horrible," Talitha said looking genuinely horrified. "All those women that are unable to have children due to those terrible people."

"And that was only about 30 years ago, so those women who can't have children is still much higher then it should be, which is why it was imperative that scientist come up with a way for mortal men to have children. We wouldn't have died out due to the colonies on the Moon and Mars, but still, it would've taken centuries for the population to recover," said Spencer.

"Mostly because not everybody who could still have children would be willing to do so or if they did a lot of them would have two, maybe three, which is what has been normal for centuries now," Dave said.

"The government of the world has been encouraging people to have at least five or six children, per household, but not everyone has the kind of money to raise that many children, even if they're willing to go through a pregnancy that many times," Spencer said. "Some woman just don't want that many children, but due to the multiple marriage law that was put into place, some do have that many."

"But not enough," Aaron added.

"Still, the world is making progress and the mortal population is rising, but it will be a long time before, they are back to what they were before the New Nazi sterilized so many women, just because they weren't blonde haired, blue eyed and white," Dave said.

"Which is a stupid reason to sterilize someone," Matt said.

"Believe me, we agree with you," Aaron told his father-in-law.

"It is a very stupid reason," Spencer agreed.

"But then Immortals and mortals alike do stupid things all the time," Dave said. "Just look at what happened to Jeremiah."

Dave's former friend Jeremiah Harris had tried to kill Spencer several weeks ago. He had shown up out of the blue surprising Dave, who had not seen him in over a thousand years. It had soon become obvious that Jeremiah wanted Dave for himself, as he'd had a massive crush on his best friend for centuries, when he had held Spencer at knife point and in a headlock, thinking he was the most vulnerable of the three.

What Dave's friend had done went against every law that Immortals had and deep down Jeremiah would have known that he was doing something that would cause his death. Jeremiah would have known somewhere in his subconscious that if Spencer had been seriously hurt that Dave and Aaron would have shown him no mercy. As it was, because Spencer had only been hurt a little his death had been a relatively quick, although certainly not painless.

No, Spencer who was not the weakling that he had been when he'd first met Dave and Aaron had managed to elbow Jeremiah in the stomach, breaking several ribs, causing him to gasp for breath and before he could recover had also stepped on his shod foot hard and once he was free had hit the floor knowing what was about to happen. Dave and Aaron had struck with the force of a combined flood. Jeremiah hadn't stood a chance after that.

No, Dave who had already taken a priceless, antique sword off the wall, breaking the glass of the display case it was in with his fist had gutted Jeremiah where he lay without an ounce of remorse on his face. Jeremiah had lived for over an hour after that as his blood slowly drained out of his body and onto the floor. None of the three men had bothered to remove the sword so that Jeremiah wouldn't heal and therefore possibly survive. Jeremiah had looked surprised at his friend's actions, then realized that he had been incredibly stupid to go after one of his former friends soulmates.

He had wanted Dave for himself, but deep down he had known the laws. The final thing that Jeremiah saw before he died was a look of complete dispassion on his former friend's face and it was then that Jeremiah had realized that there was no way Dave would ever have been his. A lesson he had learned too late.

"I still can't believe Jeremiah tried to kill you Spencer," Talitha said looking sad, as she had known the boy since he was a babe, as he had been the same age as her son.

"I had no idea that my best friend had been in love with me ever since we were boys," Dave said shaking his head. "I was too concentrated by the time I was 200 with finding my mates that I never saw the signs. It took me many centuries to find both of them and yet I never saw the crush he had on me. I can't believe that Jer really thought that I would just let him harm Spencer or Aaron for that matter.

"Well, as sad as it is we all know the consequences of coming between mates, especially if they're seriously injured or even killed," Matt said.

"Yeah, I know," Dave said. "Still, he was my best friend for a long time and I still don't understand what he was thinking when he tried his best to kill Spencer. Did he really think that Aaron and I would let him get away with it?"

"If he had really seriously injured Spencer we would have showed absolutely no mercy," Aaron growled.

"As it is he had a relatively easy death," Dave added.

"So you call being eviscerated an easy death," Spencer said, shuddering, as he remembered Dave's crazy friend trying his best to kill him, just because he lusted after his best friend and Dave gutting him with an antique sword that had been hanging on the wall in a display case.

"Yes, I call that an easy death as Aaron and I would have tortured Jeremiah, probably for the next 50 years before we finally let him die if you had been killed. We would have done everything we possibly could and caused Jer as much pain as possible. Only after that would we have killed ourselves, because we couldn't live without you," Dave told Spencer, as gently as he could kissing him softly. "You have to remember that the two of us grow up in very violent times and there are certain things among Immortals that are unacceptable, totally taboo and that's definitely one of them. If Jeremiah had killed you, Aaron and I would've sought our own deaths I promise you, as the three of us are so closely connected now that there is no way we can survive if one of us dies."

"We would have been well within our rights to torture Jeremiah for eternity for what he did to you," Aaron added his voice a growl.

"Jeremiah was a mad dog and he would have been put down anyway, as he might have exposed us," Dave said. "The gods wouldn't have let him retain his Immortality if he happened to get away, as it would have been taken from him for such an act. However, because we caught him Aaron and I would have been allowed to torture him for as long as we wanted before killing him, because the gods take a dim view of another Immortal trying to kill someone else's mate and instead we killed him quickly. Jeremiah knew this I promise you, as we sat the same lessons together when we were young. If you had actually been killed, gods forbid, I guarantee you that Aaron and I would have tortured him for the next 100 years at least before we killed him and then ourselves, as it would have only been our need for revenge that would have sustained us until we felt Jer had been paid back in full for his act."

"It would've been more than he deserved," Aaron growled.

"As it was his death was relatively quick, although certainly not painless, but far less painful then it could have been," Dave said.

"What would you have done if something happened to Dave or to Aaron due to someone else's jealousy?" Matt asked Spencer.

"I'm not really sure what I would have done," Spencer admitted. "If either one of them had been permanently killed I could probably kill the person that did it, though I'm not sure I could torture them for however long I felt like it."

"I bet you could if you had just seen the death of someone you loved deeply, who had done absolutely nothing to this person. You have those instincts, just as Aaron and I do, but more deeply buried, and really any mortal or Immortal has them no matter what century they were born, but sometimes it just takes a certain type of situation to bring those instincts to the forefront," Aaron said. "Both Dave and I were born in different times so those instincts are always closer to the surface that's all. I agree with Dave, with what he said earlier and that is Jeremiah got off lightly. Even an Immortal can't heal from being eviscerated, especially since we completely severed Jeremiah's intestines from his body and didn't remove the sword until he was dead. No, we sat there and allowed him to bleed out and basically watched him die and as cruel as that seems it was the right decision," Aaron said.

"There are certain penalties for what Jeremiah did," Talitha told Spencer her tone understanding and gentle. "It might seem rather cruel to you, but as Jeremiah was the one that committed the act knowing exactly what would happen there's nothing we could've done to help him, even if any of us had been willing."

"I only let him off so easy, because he was once a good friend to me. If I had known anything about his crush and his jealousy of you and Aaron then I would've tried to talk to him about it. I had no idea he was even watching us, as I hadn't seen him for over 1000 years. I figured that he'd got himself killed, as he was always rather reckless and when he was drunk even more so," Dave said shaking his head. "He was very intelligent, he just never used the brains he had, as he rarely thought before he acted."

"If he had bothered to think he would've known that to try to harm you or Aaron or even Dave would have seen him meeting his death, as you don't leave an enemy at your back to pounce on you when you least expect it," Matt told Spencer who nodded, because that was one of the main tenants of military strategy. "Our society is an ancient one and while we allow a great many things that mortals consider wrong, to try to harm another Immortal's mate, well, it's a death sentence unless you kill both of them or all three in your case."

"I had absolutely no idea that Jeremiah was infatuated with me and even if he had gone to prison or lost his Immortality, I doubt he would have changed enough to continue living and in fact, he likely would have just been resentful and perhaps, been even more rash. Jeremiah never did any introspection, if he could help it," Dave said shaking his head. "He never liked to dwell too deeply into his actions. I doubt if he had that would have stopped him from doing what he did or perhaps it would have. Really, there's no way of knowing."

"It's just that I've never seen the two of you react so violently before," Spencer finally admitted.

"You knew it was possible," Aaron said gently, "if the situation ever called for it. Both Dave and I are really barbarians at heart, due to the times in which we were born. Yes, we are mostly quite civilized as there is no reason not to be in most situations, but what Dave's old friend Jeremiah did went way beyond what is acceptable."

"It didn't matter if Jer did lust after me I never would have responded to his advances, as I considered him my best friend, but not as a potential sexual partner. I'm not claiming I never had sex before I met Aaron, as that would be a lie, but I was always careful to explain to the other Immortal that it was only until I found my mates, which they agreed with, because they had yet to find their own. I never went after someone that was already mated, as that is absolutely taboo, something Jer was aware of," Dave said.

"The bond between you three is such that even if you don't think you could react with violence and torture the person responsible for killing one or both of your mates, well, I think you'll find that your instincts to protect what is yours would take over in a situation like that," Matt told Spencer. "I won't claim that you wouldn't feel guilty afterwards, but not until after whoever had killed at least one of your mate's paid for their crime, with pain, blood and eventually their lives."

"Dad's right," Dave told Spencer. "The bond between us is like a thick iron cable now and say I was killed due to someone's irrational, insane jealousy, I believe you would react just like Aaron and I would, because you would feel as if you had lost a part of your soul if either of us died or gods forbid both of us. You'd be completely lost in grief and people do things due to intense grief all the time. I loved Jeremiah, but not in the way I love you and Aaron. I loved him as a brother, but Jer didn't see it that way. Believe me, I feel remorseful and sorry for what I did, but guilty, no. I wish I had seen the signs centuries ago, so that I could have talked him about it, tried to reason with him at least. It might not have worked, but then again it might have."

"What could cause your friend to act like that though?" Spencer wondered. "I mean I know Immortals can't suffer from the same illnesses mortals can, so what could have caused him to act like he did?"

"Well, we do have all the emotions that mortals do," Aaron said. "So I can see pure jealousy being a motive for his actions as Dave suggested. Some people just can't think logically when their emotions are involved and Immortals can become obsessed with someone else, as that's not an illness."

"I mean we can feel jealousy, hurt, lust, love, happiness and many more and we can also let our emotions get the better of a logical thought processes, just as mortals can, because we were once mortal after all," Dave said. "Jer, never thought about his actions most of the time and he had apparently been obsessed with me for centuries, so it all just finally came to a head. I'm sure he saw how happy the three of us were together if he'd been watching us for any length of time. If it had been me and I had lost my mate, before I even met them, well, that would have made me insanely jealous, especially if I happened to have a crush on my best friend."

"If Jeremiah's mate hadn't died before they could even meet, I'm sure the incident that happened just a few weeks ago with him trying to kill you wouldn't have happened," Talitha told Spencer.

"Probably not," Aaron agreed with that opinion.

"Definitely not, because once you find your mate and have sex with him or her for the first time the bond is immediate, although it's weak at first until you start having sex on a regular basis," Dave said. "The bond is immediate yes, but it takes awhile for it to strengthen, well, it does if your mate is mortal anyway. It still would've been possible for Jeremiah to cheat on his mate or vise versa until it was fully finalized or at least a good ways to being finalized, like at least six months."

"While what happened to Jeremiah's mate was a tragedy, it still didn't give him the right to attack another Immortal's mate," Matt said. "Jeremiah knew deep down that going after you or Aaron was a death sentence, as it's like treason among mortals, which still garners a death penalty, even if that's by lethal injection, the principle is the same."

"Alright, I understand that," Spencer said finally. "I'm sure I'll continue to have nightmares about what happened to Jeremiah, but I understand better now why it had to be done. I guess the violence involved shocked me, because Dave and Aaron have never been like that with me."

"Of course we haven't," Dave said looking and sounding outraged at very thought. "You're our mate, it's a totally different situation altogether. Now, if you had cheated on Aaron and I before the bond was completely finalized, then you would've seen us furious if you hadn't told us beforehand that you didn't want to continue our relationship and we discovered you had cheated by accident. There was no reason to treat you as a anything but our lover, our friend, our partner and equal. We loved you from the time you were a 12 year old boy and we waited a lot of years for you to grow up. What happened with Jeremiah shouldn't have happened I admit that, but none of us saw that he was jealous of the three of us, of how happy and content we are together."

"There was no reason until several weeks ago for you to see that more animalistic side of our personalities and deep down you knew it was possibility that we would one day have to react with violence depending on the situation at the time of course," Aaron added.

"We are sorry if we shocked you, but neither Aaron or I were about to allow you to be seriously hurt or worse. You helped with that by elbowing him hard in the stomach and breaking a few ribs," Dave said grinning, as he remembered what had happened several weeks ago.

"And also several bones in his foot from the way you stomped on it," Aaron added also grinning. "Then throwing yourself to the floor, so that we could attack without accidentally injuring you."

"Yes, Jeremiah was my best friend at one point in my life and I still considered him so until he tried his best to kill you. He must've known to do so would be suicide," Dave said.

"So you think it was a suicide mission?" Talitha asked looking distressed.

"I don't know for sure, mom, but it's very possible," Dave said. "It's possible that Jeremiah wanted to die at the hands of his former best friend. He lost his mate after all and he knew somewhere in that brain of his that he could never have me as a substitute. Even if I had been able to do what he wanted, he still would've had that feeling of immense loss in his heart, the loss of half his soul. He survived for quite a long time, much longer than other Immortals who have lost their mates, as most of our kind don't last more than a few years if their mate is killed. If he had been able to make that connection with his mate, if his mate had lived, then I suspect that Jeremiah would have been very happy and content with his life. He would've gotten over his crush on me once he and his mate had met and gotten to know each other, but unfortunately, that didn't happen."

"It's not right, but sometimes it happens," Talitha said.

"I wouldn't wish the loss of a mate on anyone, much less my best friend," Dave said.

"No, neither would I, not even on my worst enemy," Aaron said and Spencer agreed.

"Violence is part of everyday life as humans in general are prone to violence anyway and you have to remember that Immortals were once completely mortal. We have all the same emotions and the only difference is that we can't come down with even a cold much less something more serious like cancer," Talitha told Spencer who nodded, as those were facts he was well aware of.

"What Dave and Aaron did was exactly the right thing, because if they had let him go, well, at the least he would have lost his Immortality and likely got himself killed because he was so reckless. Really, all Dave and Aaron did was speed up the process," Matt said.

"We all wish it hadn't happened, but I suspect that Jer has been on a downward spiral for sometime now, as an Immortal losing their mate is a serious thing," Dave told Spencer who nodded as that was a fact he was well aware of.

"The loss of his mate would probably explain many of Jeremiah's reckless actions over the centuries," Matt added.

"We're all sorry that you're having nightmares of what happened to Jeremiah," Aaron told Spencer sincerely, "but there's no way in hell that we could ever let someone harm one of us. I would have reacted exactly the same if it had been Dave who had a knife to his throat and he would have done the same for me. All Jeremiah would've had to do would be to slice an artery and you would have bled out before we could do anything or your body even had a chance to heal itself. We might be Immortal, but we're not invincible."

"You could have very easily been taken from us," Dave added looking sick at the mere possibility.

Everybody in the room shuddered at the possibility.

"Unless we were really quick and one of us put a hands over the wound to give it a chance to heal," Dave added. "Even if you had survived you would have been on bed rest for quite sometime as you recovered from the blood loss. Yes, we're hard to kill, but there are ways do it, as you're well aware and slicing an artery would have been an almost surefire way to do so, as you would have bled out to fast for the body to even try to repair itself, though if it was only nicked you would have had a better chance of survival."

"If that's what had happened you know what we would have done, so let's be grateful that you survived with no major injuries," Aaron said with immense feeling. "Both Dave and I are grateful every day that you weren't to seriously hurt other than a little nick in your throat, a few broken ribs and foot bones from where you stomped on Jeremiah's in order to get him to release you."

"Yes, I realize my injuries could've been much worse and if that had happened I never would have seen this child that Dave's carrying born," Spencer said. "Something we're all looking forward to."

"Definitely," Talitha said smiling hugely. "I never imagined that I would get at least one child from my son, since neither of his mates is female."

"Well, the scientists had to come up with someway to increase the population considering what the New Nazis did," Spencer said, glad for the change in subject.

"Just because the government of the world encourage women to have at least five or six children doesn't mean they do, but thanks to their finding a way for a male to carry a baby to term the mortal population will increase faster."

"Well, I think we'll stick around until after the baby is born, as I'm anxious to meet my new grandchild," Talitha said giving her son a sideways hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome to stay with us," Spencer offered, both Aaron and Dave immediately reiterating the offer.

"There's no reason for you to stay in an expensive hotel, because I won't give birth for another three months," Dave told his parents.

"Well, if you don't mind," Matt said.

"Definitely not, as we don't see enough of you as it is," Aaron said and Spencer nodded in complete agreement.

"You're always welcome to visit and stay as long as you like," Dave added. "I'm just glad you didn't arrive before Jer went on his rampage."

"We should've seen that Jeremiah was obsessed with you and yet we never did," Talitha said shaking her head sadly.

"He was pretty good at controlling his emotions when he wanted to and since I haven't seen him in over 1000 years it's not like I was around to entice him. He might've shown his true colors sooner if we had seen each other in the last thousand years, but we hadn't," Dave said.

"I suspect that he probably stayed away from us on purpose as he likely wouldn't have been able to conceal his emotions from the three of us particularly Aaron and I," Spencer said. "I'm not sure that Dave would have seen that Jeremiah was in love with him, simply because they were best friends. I mean, you don't stop being friends just because you don't see each other every day or every week. He might of passed off any odd behavior as just being Jeremiah."

"I'd like to think I wouldn't," Dave said not at all offended, "but sometimes people are blind to others obsessions or faults, simply because their friends, so I might very well not have seen that Jeremiah was lusting after me at the very least."

"It doesn't really matter anymore as Jeremiah is dead and buried," Aaron said.

"Yes let's change the subject to something more pleasant," Spencer said smiling.

"Like the upcoming birth," Talitha cooed excitedly.

"Yes, to something like that," Dave laughed, as he put his arms around Aaron and Spencer. "I'm not looking forward to going on bed rest, but on the other hand, I'll do anything to keep myself and this baby healthy."

"No one looks forward to being inactive," Spencer said smiling. "I know I certainly don't, but I also know that it will soon be my turn."

"Well, at least you won't have to have a womb implanted more than once," Aaron said smiling. "No, after that first time it will be straight IVF every time one of us wants children."

"Let's get through this one before we decide on more," Dave laughed. "I would like this one to be at least be three years old before we even consider having another."

"Three years is so close for Immortal children," Talitha said looking wistful.

"Yeah, it really is," Dave agreed.

The five of them chatted and laughed together the subject of Jeremiah and his incredible stupidity forgotten for now.

~~~Dave, Aaron, Spencer~~~

"We'd like to introduce you to our son," Dave announced, as he brought an infant cradled in his arms and in a blue blanket into the den where Matt and Talitha were waiting.

The little guy cradled in Dave's arms had spent three months in an incubator, after his father had a c-section at six months, performed by the same Immortal doctor that had grafted a womb from Dave's own tissues into his body.

They had used a private clinic run by an Immortal doctor for the operation. They were lucky that a few such places were available in various States, that Immortals had decided to become doctors in that area of practice and opened up their own private practices, where they only took select patients.

These clinics were fully equipped with everything that a normal hospital had, just on a smaller scale. They were also ultraexpensive, but for those where money wasn't a problem you could be checked in for whatever your ailment was and be assured of complete privacy.

The Immortal doctors even made house calls, which wasn't the policy of other medical professionals who weren't Immortal.

This way Dave could stay in his own bed when he had been ordered to bed rest, and the doctor came to check on him every day.

Dave had gotten through the pregnancy in really good shape and the doctor had been pleased and when he had come time a C-section, Dave had been taken to the private clinic so it could be performed.

After that, their son had had to stay in the neonatal unit in an incubator for three months, while Dave had been able to come home after a couple of days, due to an Immortal's healing ability. The doctor had ordered Dave to take it easy for at least the next few weeks and make sure he ate hearty meals to replace the blood he had lost.

Dave, Aaron, Spencer as well as Dave's parents had been waiting anxiously to be able to bring the baby home, even though they had gone to the clinic to visit every day

"So are you finally going to tell us what you named him?" Talitha asked eagerly, as she stretched out her arms wanting to hold her new grandson so badly.

"We decided on Macklin," Aaron who was standing behind Dave along with Spencer said.

"Macklin Matthew Rossi," Spencer added.

"You used my name as his middle one," Matt said touched.

"We decided against using it as a first because as there are not that many variations of Matthew, although I suppose we could have gone with Matthias or Matteo, which are just different versions of Matthew in different languages," Spencer said.

"Next time we have a son we can do that," Dave said, as he passed his son to his mother who took him gently but eagerly.

"Aren't you just a cutie pie," Talitha cooed, as she cradled her grandson in arms.

"He looks just like Dave, when he was the baby," Matt said, as he kissed the boy's tiny forehead.

"He should, because we made sure we chose a woman's eggs with features not as strong as Dave's dark good looks," Spencer said smiling. "I do know something about genetics and looks like Dave has tend to overpower those of women that have either blonde or red hair and white skin. Neither of his parents has blonde or red hair, which only help where genetics are concerned. Also we chose a woman that had blue eyes and since brown is dominate over all the other colors the odds were very good that the baby would end up with Dave's eye color.

"So if I understand you right you deliberately, chose a woman's eggs that didn't have attributes as strong as Dave's genetics," Talitha said.

"Yes, it's been proven scientifically that people with dark hair, brown eyes and who have at least a slight hint of color to their features like if they are from somewhere like the Mediterranean tend to have stronger genetics at least when it comes to how a baby turns out. Also people like Italians, as they tend towards being dark haired, eyed and olive skinned or someone with black skin. It wouldn't have been impossible that little Mackie would have ended up with blonde hair or blue eyes, just that the probability was low," Spencer explained.

"All we did was weigh the odds in favor that the baby would be born looking more like Dave then the woman's eggs we chose," Aaron said.

"An Immortal woman's, of course, so that our son will definitely have my Immortality," Dave said smiling.

"Which is one of many reasons that we decided to use an Immortal doctor in the first place," said Spencer.

"It would have been foolish to go to a mortal doctor anyway considering how fast we heal," Matt said.

"Within minutes, if the injury isn't too serious," Talitha said.

"Exactly why we didn't," Aaron said.

"Yes, Dr. Danielson, did the operation and knew how to prevent Dave from healing until he was done, with the womb grafting," Spencer said.

"And he'll be doing the same to me, although not for at least three or four years," Aaron said smiling.

"So you going to have some more, in a few years of course," Talitha said thrilled at the news.

"Yeah, since I came through it so well Aaron is willing to go through it next," Dave said. "It is his choice of course, as neither Spencer or I would force him to."

"Of course not, I did take your opinions into account, but ultimately the decision is still my own," Aaron said.

"I don't think we need to worry about it quite yet," Spencer said smiling. "Macklin is only an hour old, so I think we have a while before we worry about it. Alright, technically, he was born three months ago but still..."

"So are the two of you going to stick around for awhile for your grandson?" Aaron asked Matt and Talitha smiling.

"Oh yes," Talitha answered immediately.

"So long as you wouldn't mind if we do," Matt added smiling

"Of course not, you know you're welcome to stay as long as you want," Dave assured them smiling. "You've already been here for three months, so there's no problem with you staying, even longer if you like. How can you spoil your grandson if you're not here?"

Talitha laughed merrily at that, because it was true she spoiled all her grandchildren, which were quite numerous.

Matt looked at his wife who nodded and both felt it was time to share the news that they had been keeping to themselves for the last month.

"Well, now that little Macklin has come home my wife and I have an announcement," Matt said.

"I'm pregnant," Talitha announced, "so little Macklin is going to have a cousin to play with in about seven months."

"Wow! Congratulations!" Aaron said hugging Talitha tightly.

"Yes, congratulations mom and dad," Dave said hugging his father gently since he was holding Macklin then hugging his mother as well.

"Thank you son," Talitha said while Matt grinned like an idiot.

"And how long have you been keeping this news to yourselves," Spencer asked smiling.

"Oh, not long, only about three weeks," Matt said.

"Yes, about that as I started throwing up like you do when you're pregnant and I've been through it enough times now, that I recognize the symptoms," Talitha said.

"I would say so," Dave said laughing knowing his mother had been through pregnancy 34 times before now.

"After this it's been decided that Talitha is going to go through a tubectomy. After this there will be no more children," Matt said looking kind of sad.

"We figured it was time," Talitha added.

"Wow! That's a big step to take," Dave said looking at his parents.

"We know, son," Matt said, "but both your mother and I think we've done our part when it comes to procreating."

"I would say so," Dave said giving his mother a gentle hug. "You know if you're sure this is the step you want to take the three of us will support you and I know the rest of my siblings and their children will say the same."

"Thank you son," Talitha said kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome," Dave said smiling as well.

"We made the decision, because we will have 35 children after this one is born," Matt said patting his wife belly gently.

"And 35 is more than enough," Talitha said.

"We'll just have to give you plenty of grandchildren then," Aaron said smiling, thinking that this was what family was all about.

"I think that goal has already been accomplished, son," Matt laughed.

Matt and Talitha considered Aaron and Spencer just as much their sons as they did Dave and this was a true of all their children's spouses.

All their children's mates immediately became part of the family when they were found, so as you can imagine Matt's and Talitha family was humongous.

And that was definitely the way they liked it.


End file.
